Love and War
by KTM250
Summary: Lauren is a Druid healer next in line for the royal throne. Bo is Fae and a part of Lauren's personal royal guard Fae are considered second class citizens to the Druid race How will Lauren & Bo navigate their forbidden love when Bo mates with Lauren against Druid law and Lauren is forced into an arranged marriage. What happens when war breaks out between kingdoms & the Fae rebel?
1. Chapter 1

KTM where is the next chapter for Cause and Effect? Hmm? I know! A bit of writer's block. This story idea has been plaguing me for 7 months so I figured I would just start it now and maybe it would help the other. It is a tangled confused mess in my mind so I am hoping putting it to paper will help. I started the first chapter short just to get it moving. Let me know what you think.

Ysabeau POV

I had just finished pulling on my boots when I felt Lauren stir behind me. No matter how silent I was when I redressed, she always seemed to know when I was no longer lying next to her. I felt her soft touch on my back as I turned on the edge of the bed to face her.

Her fingers followed my movement until her hand was resting on my thigh and I reveled in the warmth of it. The succubus inside me content with the contact.

"I am sorry if I woke you." I said as I watched her open her eyes fully and look around the room. I could see the hazy comfort of sleep leave her as she realized that the hour had not yet reached dawn.

My body tensed at the sight of her frown at this revelation and she replied, "It is not even light yet. Why are you leaving?"

I sighed as I took her hand in mine, avoiding her penetrating gaze, "As part of your personal guard I cannot protect you like this and I could not bear it if something happened to you when I could have prevented it. I was dressing to return to my post." I choked back the rest of my answer but she already knew the unspoken words. It was something we had gone over many times before.

I felt the ache in my chest when she pulled her hand from mine. I watched in silence as she pushed herself up to lean against the headboard, the bed sheet purposely held to cover her naked body.

"So we are back to this again." She spat out, leaving me with no doubt that it was a statement and not a question.

I closed my eyes as the weight of it was almost too much for me to bear. I pulled in a deep breath before I opened my eyes and focused on my love, "Lauren please do not be angry. You know the reality of our situation and as much as I would like to change it…I cannot."

Her expression turned from one of angry frustration to pained resignation. I wanted to break at the sight of it and it compelled me to reach out for her. I relaxed when she met me half way and we sat for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms.

I shivered at the feel of her breath against my skin as she buried her face against my neck. When she leaned back to look me in the eyes, we did not break our renewed physical contact.

Her voice was strong and resolute but her eyes were pleading as she declared once again, "I do not care if you are Fae and I am Druid. You know I do not see the Fae as other Druids do. As lower beings to be used to further the Druid community."

I shook my head at her naivety, "You are also royal and I am not. I am nothing but a solider, positioned as part of your personal royal guard, and even if Fae and Druid could love freely, we could not be together. You know this Lauren."

I gently ran the back of my fingers along her cheek as her tears fell freely and I brushed them away.

Her arms, still wrapped around my waist, squeezed me tighter as she adamantly declared, "You know I do not wish to be queen when my father passes or steps down. I am a Druid healer; it is my nature. I didn't ask for this Ysabeau. I feel like my life is not my own, that I am trapped. I cannot breathe here with the expectations from my father. He wants me to suppress my healing powers and embrace my place as next in line for the throne. Why can we not just run away from here and be together?"

I ran my hands up and down her bare back in an attempt to soothe her. The sheet fell away exposing her nude body to me once again and the succubus inside me came roaring forward at the sight before me. I knew my eyes flashed blue before I could contain it. I quickly shook my head as I forced that other part of me back down to the depths inside me. If Lauren noticed she did not bring attention to it.

I gave her a sad smile as I answered her question, "You are well known across all five of the territories my love. We would be pursued and we would be caught. Of that I have no doubt. The king would not rest until he had you safely back here with him. It is something I have dreamed of Lauren, more than I am willing to admit, but that is all it is."

Hazel eyes stared back at me with desperation and fear. It took everything in me to keep from taking her from this place in this moment and running far from here. To find somewhere we could be happy and love each other openly. My instincts to protect the one I love kicking in and clouding all other reason.

Her voice was small as it cut through my thoughts, "I know it is fools dream. I do not know why I even asked. I have loved you from the moment I saw you Ysabeau. Being with you for a few short hours while the world around us sleeps is better than not having you at all."

I smiled at her sentiment and responded in kind, "I have loved you for fifteen years Lauren. Back when I was in training for the royal army and I caught my first glimpse of you from afar with your tutors. You looked so studious, filled with wonderment and awe. I knew at that moment that my heart belonged to you."

Lauren chucked as she cupped my face gently, "I was so wrapped up in learning all those years ago that I was oblivious of everything else around me. I did not know you until you became a member of my personal guard but I felt the same my love. I belonged to you the instant we met."

I leaned into her touch as I relished in the feel of her skin against mine.

I smiled at her words but it wasn't until she fell silent and her hand slipped away that I felt the anxiety roll off her in waves. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't feel it simmering just under the surface.

The happiness that filled me remembering the past turned to concern as I watched her bite her bottom lip in apprehension.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips for a kiss as I asked, "What is it Lauren? There is something more to your disquiet. Am I right?"

She nodded as fresh tears ran down her face, "I did not want to tell you Ysabeau but I cannot keep this a secret from you. I had lunch with my father today and he announced that he was in talks with King Edmond of the Porgara territory to arrange a marriage between myself and Princess Nadia as a way to ensure an alliance and trade agreements between our two kingdoms. I am sorry I was angry when I woke to your dressing to leave. I know it stemmed from learning of my father's plans. I am so scared my love."

I felt a heart breaking ache in my chest so strong that it manifested into physical pain. My succubus raged at the thought of my love married to another.

I gripped her waist tightly and pulled her body against me before I spoke, the low undertones of the beast inside me present in my voice, "I thought the king was not going to force such a thing on you."

Lauren kissed me softly and murmured words of endearment as she tried to soothe the succubus inside me that she knew so well.

As my eyes slowly returned to their natural brown under her ministrations, she spoke, "Yes that was true. He made such a promise to my mother before she died but I fear his quest for expansion of our lands and power within the five kingdoms has blinded him to many of the things he stood for when my mother was still alive."

"Did you not remind him?" I demanded as I struggled to maintain control.

"Yes! But it seems his plans with King Edmond are further along than I was ever aware of as this is the first time I am hearing of this again since before my mother died. She was the one to convinced him that forcing me to marry was a mistake and something she did not abide." Lauren replied as she rested her head against mine.

I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding as I implored, "Is that not a good thing Lauren? If he is just now announcing this to you then any plans he has cannot be that far along."

She averted her eyes from mine as I continued to hold her in a death grip, her hands resting on my shoulders, "Just the opposite my love. King Edmond and Princess Nadia will be traveling here for an official visit and if all goes well then we will in turn take a trip to Porgara."

My mind blanked as my succubus took over completely, my eyes blazing cobalt blue. I felt nothing but pain and a need to claim Lauren as mine. I ripped the bed sheet the rest of the way off her body before I laid her down and I followed.

I didn't bother to remove my clothing before I started to make love to the woman I cherished more than anything else. My succubus took control and Lauren could do nothing but writhe beneath me as I pleasured her again and again. Her chi was unique to any I had ever known and filled me like no other. As Lauren was about to reach her climax I fed from her and as she fell over the edge I reversed the flow and returned it to her. I needed to have her essence inside me as I needed mine in her. It was instinctual and I did not fight it.

It was still dark outside but I knew that it was almost dawn when I finally found myself lying beside Lauren once more. I was on my back as she curled into my side, her head resting on my chest.

Lauren was idly playing with the hem of my shirt as I thought about our love making. I had never shared chi with her before. In fact, I had never shared chi with anyone and I didn't know what it meant. My succubus needed the exchange but it was an act I had never been a part of. I had trained with other Succubi as a requirement for joining the royal army and sharing chi was never spoken of before.

I could finally see the first light of day starting to peak through the stained glass window. I knew I had to straighten myself out and get ready for the changing of the guard.

As I started to sit up, I felt a scorching heat on my left wrist as it started to glow underneath my sleeve.

I hopped out of bed in a panic and pulled up the cuff as Lauren gasped at what she saw.

Almost as soon as it started it was gone, leaving Lauren and I to stare at the mark that was left behind.

Lauren grabbed my left hand and ran her fingers over the design now etched into my skin before she lifted her head up to look at me, "Ysabeau, this is your mark indicating you are mated. Your succubus claimed me and made me your mate."

I felt my stomach turn violently as I exhaled sharply and tentatively asked, "Do you get a mark as well?"

Each territory is under its own rule with its own army, customs, and way of life. The laws are different between each kingdom. I live in the territory of Yandi under the rule of Lauren's father King William. In this land it is against the law for any member of the royal army to mate with another. We were trained to live without attachments, though this was something I never followed. I had loved Lauren since I was fifteen years old, though I had only met her for the first time five years ago when I finally proved myself worthy to be a part of her personal royal guard. I trained and held a post in the army for ten years as I worked to become an exemplary solider. It was my goal to move from the general army to the position I was in now. It was the only way I could be close to Lauren even though we had never met before my induction into the royal guard.

I had seen firsthand what happened to those Fae that broke this rule. It ranged from exile to execution depending on the circumstance.

Lauren jarred me out of my thoughts as she began to answer my question, "No I don't get a mark. Druids do not mate. That is something unique to Fae. Ysabeau, you cannot have this as you well know! What happened?"

I stared at her with wide eyes as she continued to hold my hand between us, "I did not mean to mate with you Lauren. Not that I wouldn't want to. I mean under different circumstances. I just…when I thought about you marrying another….my succubus had this need to claim you. As we were making love I shared my chi with you…..it was an instinct that I followed. I didn't know my succubus was claiming you as her mate….my mate. I'm sorry Lauren."

She let go of my hand and I allowed it to fall to my side. She moved to the edge of the bed and pulled me into a hug as she whispered against my ear, "Do not be sorry my love. I am not angry, I only fear for you. What will you do now that you are marked?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Ysabeau POV

My heart pounded painfully in my chest as I watched Lauren propel herself into action. I stood in confusion, rooted to the spot, as she pulled a knife from my belt and picked up the gown she had worn to bed the night before. She cut a long strip of material from it before letting it fall to the ground once again. After she replaced my knife to its rightful home, she grabbed my wrist and began wrapping the cloth around my mark in an attempt to cover it from view.

She tied the ends before pulling my sleeve down as she explained, "That should keep it hidden for the time being, though this is hardly a solution. Keep it covered as best you can. I will do some research in our archives regarding succubus mating rituals and see if we can somehow break the mating bond and remove the mark. If that is not possible, then I can visit my old tutor to see if she has a solution to the problem. Celia is an old mage trained with the knowledge of powerful potions and spells, though I would prefer not to take that route as you can imagine. It would raise too many questions."

I could feel the succubus inside me trying to claw to the surface at the idea of breaking the bond. Mating with my love was something inherent to me, and while I knew it could not be so, the idea of severing that link pained me greatly.

Out of reflex to Lauren placing her hands on my hips, I lifted my arms and pulled her to me. We stood there a moment, holding each other tightly as we both took comfort from each other. The embrace ended too soon for my liking but I knew time was short.

I placed a chaste kiss to her lips as I bid her a good day and left her chambers. I had so much more I wanted to say, so much I wanted to discuss but time again would not allow it. It had not been but a few moments when I returned to my post that I saw my replacement stumbling up the stairs.

I shook my head as she approached, "Are you drunk or just hungover?" I spat in disgust.

She took up a place beside me as she huffed in frustration, "Hungover. What does it matter to you?"

I could not hide my disbelief, "How can you even ask me that? How are you to protect the princess if you cannot even walk straight? I can smell the alcohol on you and it is not pleasant."

"Mind your business Ysabeau." She growled without making eye contact as she situated herself to take her post.

I stood my ground as I maneuvered myself to stand in front of her, "I have watched you like this for months but have held my tongue. Not anymore Tamsin. I used to look up to you. You took me in when the king's men brought me here from the orphanage when I was only six years old. You taught me everything I know. Tamsin, you are a noble and fierce warrior. What has gotten you in such a state that you turn away from who you are?"

Through her anger I could see the sadness that seemed to engulf her, "You are relieved from duty Ysabeau."

I did not relent, "Let me help you."

She sighed as her shoulders slumped and her anger ebbed away, "No attachments. It's what was drilled into me and what I then drilled into you. Do you understand?"

I took a deep breath as I mumbled, "Better than you know." She raised her eyebrows in surprise and I chastised myself for my implication.

Before she could question what I had revealed, I made the obvious statement, "You found someone."

Despite the weariness that was so prevalent in her demeanor, she replied, "Yes. She is a fairy over in the next town. It's only a day's ride from here. She makes and repairs armor. The best I had ever seen."

"What is her name?" I asked softly, watching has her gaze turned distant.

"Ciara." She replied with an almost wistful look on her face.

Tamsin's thoughts remained far from here as I asked, "What are you going to do?"

In an instant she snapped back from her reverie and replied, "Time for you to go Ysabeau."

I finally relented but before I left I asked, "Were you over at the Dal before you came here?"

She nodded but said nothing.

"Was Trick there?" I inquired with a tone laced in hope and desperation.

She glared at me in irritation before she replied, "Yes. Now go."

I stared at her a moment before I finally turned and took my leave. I hated seeing my mentor and once friend so lost that she was almost unrecognizable. Torn between her duty to the army and pursuing happiness with a potential mate. I understood her plight more than she knew and it compelled me to want to help her anyway I could. Unfortunately, I knew there was no easy answer. King William never wanted his army to be torn between obligations to family and obligations to our royal duty. Since the beginning of his rule he forbad any Druid or Fae from any such attachments.

Centuries ago, Tamsin clipped her wings, severing her ties to Odin and her service to Valhalla. She instead chose to wander the earth seeking the same experiences she saw in the many slain warriors she escorted to Valhalla from the battlefield.

Being cut off from her sisters and the guidance of Odin, Tamsin willingly chose to serve in the royal army, hoping to find the comradery she no longer had from her previous life.

The first time I walked onto the training field, I was six years old. I remember it like it was yesterday, when my eyes fell upon the Valkyrie and her sparring partner. Her abilities with a weapon were wondrous and the grace in which she fought was alluring.

I watched in awe as she laid out her partner with ease. I remember running into the training circle before I could be stopped and picked up the wooden sparring sword with both hands, holding it up, ready to take on the amazing warrior. The sword was almost as tall as I was at the time and too heavy for me to hold with one hand. This did not stop me from trying, and the fierce fighter before me honored my unspoken challenge. In a matter of seconds, the sword was flung from little hands and I was knocked backwards, landing on my back.

The next thing I remember was the Valkyrie standing above me, extending her hand to help me up, telling me I was the best solider she had ever seen. For the next ten years, Tamsin and I were inseparable as she taught me everything she knew. When I turned sixteen, I was officially inducted into King William's army.

For nine years, when there weren't any skirmishes against other territories, Tamsin and I were sent all through the other four kingdoms gaining information, learning their fighting styles, military setup and spying on royal advisors.

Tamsin and I were not the only ones sent out on these scouting parties, but being one of the only Succubi in the ranks allowed us many successes. My powers of persuasion and Tamsin's ability to cause doubt in her target were extremely beneficial. Our many successes during these quests is what finally earned us both a spot in the royal guard.

When I looked back over the last five years, I could see how my friendship with Tamsin began to gradually wane. While we kept up a rigorous training schedule together, the free time we shared decreased as the months and years passed by. It decreased so much that I didn't realize how conflicted my friend was and the impact it was having on her life. This was something I planned to rectify.

As I reached the Dal, I pulled open the heavy wooden door as I entered the tavern and made my way to the barkeep. I did my best to ignore the snide comments and dirty looks from the other patrons. It was well known that most Fae disliked anyone from the royal army. We were well fed, paid nicely, and housed better than other Fae that worked under Druid leadership. Fae that owned their own businesses, such as Trick and Mackenzie, were taxed heavily by the crown making it hard to earn a profit.

"Bo!" I heard Mackenzie shout as I leaned against the counter, looking down at my wrist to ensure my mark was not visible.

As she drifted over to me, I shot her an irritated look as I asked, "Why do you insist on calling me Bo? That is not my name."

She laughed lightly and sighed, "Oh Bo. Of course it is. Is-ah-bo….Bo. See? Much better and not so formal. What can I get for you?"

I smiled at her antics as I leaned closer to her, lowering my voice, "Actually I came by to speak with Trick. Is he around?"

She shot me a mock glare as she gasped, "You mean you didn't come to see me? I'm so hurt! See if I ever give you free ale again."

Makenzie was one of my favorite people in the world but I was not in the mood for her antics this morning, "Is he here or not?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes as she pointed towards the staircase leading to Trick's office, "You are grouchy this morning. You're a succubus, you're supposed get sex whenever you want but apparently you are doing something wrong if you are this grumpy."

"Thank you Kenzi." I said with a smile, using her nickname in an effort to show I was not upset with her.

I pushed off the bar top and took the stairs down to Trick's private area down beneath the tavern. I stopped at the last step and knocked to grab his attention as his back was facing the door.

He turned around quickly, appearing as if I had startled him. Once he realized who was at his door, he greeted me with a warm smile.

"Ysabeau, what do I owe the pleasure? Please do come in and sit." He gestured to the couch at the far corner of the room.

I nodded as I walked further into the office, taking the seat Trick had offered while he followed behind me and sat in the chair across from me.

My hands began to sweat while my heart thundered in my chest. I felt on edge as fear silently tried to crush me under its weight. I knew if anyone in the Fae community had answers, it would be Trick.

He and I were not very close but I had this feeling deep down that he was someone I could trust, and trust was what I needed right now.

"I have a problem that I was hoping you could help me with." I began, hating the way my voice broke.

Sensing the seriousness of my plea, Trick leaned in and replied, "I will help if I am able. Tell me what is troubling you."

I let out the breath I was holding and gave him a small smile, "I remember you mentioning off handedly one evening that you were once married to a succubus."

He nodded but remained silent to allow me to continue. "Were you and your wife actually mated?"

"We were. What is this about?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees as I worked up the courage to ask my questions, "I do not see your mating mark. Did you find a way to remove it?"

He chuckled at my question as he shook his head, "No no. Nothing like that. I forget how young you are. When a mate dies, the mark is removed until another mate is found. Why do you ask?"

I turned my eyes to the ground as I continued, "Is there a way to remove the mark your mate is still alive?"

He looked at me suspiciously, "No. Not without breaking the bond and that would require very powerful magics that only a Druid would have access to. Breaking a mating bond is not a pleasant experience and should not be taken lightly. Please tell me what this is about?"

I pulled up my sleeve and unwrapped the fabric that Lauren has secured earlier this morning before holding out my wrist for Trick to see.

He grabbed my hand so he could inspect it more closely before his eyes went wide and he looked up at me, "You mated with the Princess. Ysabeau what were you thinking? It is forbidden for you to mate while in the king's army. It is against the law to become entangled with a Druid and I do not have to tell that such an act with a royal is outside the bounds of anything that is appropriate."

I looked at him skeptically, "How did you know it was Lauren?"

He looked at me with disapproval for using her first name but answered my question anyway, "See this here," he pointed to the various letters or symbols, "that is the old Fae language that died long ago. It is her name with yours. Younger Fae may not be able to read this but older Fae undoubtedly can. Younger Fae would see this and know you are mated but would not know to whom."

I pulled my wrist back and rewrapped it as best I could before I addressed Trick once again, "We love each other Trick. She does not care that I am Fae and I do not care that she is Druid or of royal blood. I did not mean to mate with her. It just happened this morning after I learned she may be married off to King Edmond's daughter of the Porgara territory. The succubus inside me could think of nothing but claiming what was mine and I exchanged chi with her. That has never happened before but it felt natural to me."

Trick sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "What you described is how a succubus claims a mate. I am surprised you did not know of this as part of your training when you came into your powers."

I scoffed as I pulled on the cuff of my sleeve, "They taught me control, and how to harness my powers, but they didn't teach anything like this."

I stood from the couch and headed back to the stairs. Trick followed suit and I turned to him when I reached the steps, "Are you going to report me?"

I knew he had every right to turn me in as it was his duty to uphold the law. I knew as well as he did that he could be executed for hiding such a secret if it was ever found out that he had prior knowledge of my offenses.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, "No. I will not report you. I'm sorry I could not be of any help and I wish you the best of luck."

I gripped his hand tightly as I gave him my thanks and asked, "Why would you do that for me Trick? Why would you risk yourself? If I get caught and anyone ever found out you knew…" I trailed off.

"You remind me of someone I used to know and I can see in your heart Ysabeau. You are a good person." He replied with a reminiscent smile.

I let his hand go and allowed my curiosity to get the better of me, "Who do I remind you of?"

"My daughter."

Lauren POV

I slammed closed the book I had been currently researching and pushed it off to the side. I had been digging through the royal archives for hours with no success. There was hardly any information regarding Succubi, much less how they mate or how to sever such a bond that Ysabeau and I now shared. It was beginning to appear that I would have to arrange a visit with Celia this afternoon. I dreaded the thought of bringing this to her attention. I didn't plan to give her any specifics but I needed to see what general information I could gleam from her in hopes of finding a way to fix this situation.

Before I could open yet another book, Kirsten, my lady in waiting, entered the archives to inform me that my father wished to have lunch with me this afternoon. I sighed as I got up to stretch my legs while I gathered all the research I had laid out on the table. I took a few minutes to put everything back in the proper place before I left the archives to make my way to the dining hall.

As I started down the hallway, I was aware of Tamsin falling in behind me. I did not know her personally, but I knew she was once Ysabeau's teacher and she had looked up to her. There had been many times when I was in my chambers and I would watch them spar. I had windows that opened facing the training grounds, and I would take any chance I could to watch my love practice her skills on the field.

Tamsin took up a post outside the dining hall as I entered and took my seat. My father was already present but had held off lunch until I arrived.

"Good day father." I greeted him cordially.

"Lauren. Thank you for joining me." My father replied in return.

"Of course father." I stated simply.

We fell silent as lunch was brought to the table and we filled our plates.

Once we started eating, my father broached a subject that I had been dreading since he first brought it to my attention.

"I have received confirmation from King Edmond. His family is prepared to meet us early next week. They will be leaving for Yandi in three days' time. I will send escorts to meet them at the border to ride with them the rest of the way to the estate."

It took all my strength not to drop my silverware as a wave of dread crashed over me. "What are your hopes for this visit?"

My father leaned back in his chair and waited as the table was cleared in front of him. He rested his elbows where his plate had once been before answering, "I have hopes that we can come to an agreement in regards to trade between our two kingdoms. Their resources line up with what we are lacking here in Yandi. A fair trade agreement would be very beneficial. I also hope we can align our territories under the same laws and try to unify our two lands, merge our armies, and agree on how our families can rule together. Therefore, I have begun discussions for marriage between you and Princess Nadia as you well know. The marriage would solidify everything we are working for."

I pushed my plate away as my appetite disappeared, "I understand your goals father but I do not see how a forced marriage will make the difference in how you come to an agreement."

My father clenched his jaw in an effort to hold his anger before replying, "It will link our families together."

The desperation in my voice was apparent, "I have only met the princess a few times. I did not like her and I certainly do not love her. Why would you force that one me? Why would you go back on the promise you made mother as she laid on her death bed?"

My father slammed his fist on the table causing me to jump in surprise, "You are my daughter and will do as you are told. When our guests arrive you will treat them with respect as you begin your courtship with the princess."

I threw my napkin on the table as I stood to leave. Without a word or a glance back, I exited the dining hall, allowing the door to shut behind me. It was apparent my father would not be swayed and I no longer knew what to say to him.

I sighed as I turned to Tamsin, "Please have my carriage ready. I would like drop in on one of my old tutors. She lives on the edge of town."

I watched as Tamsin motioned for the passing patrol to accompany me while she went to make arrangements. As I waited, I aimlessly roamed the halls of the estate. I mindlessly studied the portraits that hung on the walls to pass the time.

Without any comprehension to how much time had passed, Tamsin returned to escort me to the front of the estate. She dismissed the patrol and fell in behind me as we walked outside and entered the carriage.

The ride out to Celia's home passed by in a blur. I could not stop my father's words from echoing through my mind… _courtship with the princess._ I was drowning. My head ached and my stomach turned. How could I pretend to care for another? If I marry, the little time I had with my love would be over. How could I only love her from afar after she had been a part me for these past years? My father was trying to tie me into his various royal dealings. He expected so much from me and I wanted none of it. My nature was in healing, my thirst for knowledge insatiable. I had been learning the way of the Yandi Medicus Guild since it was deemed my powers were focused on healing. How could I deny my gift? I still had so much to learn. I was centuries away from becoming an Elder Healing Druid. How could I turn my back on something that brought me so much joy?

The halting of the carriage pulled me from my thoughts. I watched as Tamsin exited first before turning to help me step down.

As she shut the door to the carriage, I turned to her, "You and the others remain outside. I need to speak with my friend in private."

She went to argue but I halted her protested with the raise of my hand. She nodded reluctantly before I moved up the path and knocked on the door.

The old wooden door swung open and I smiled at the sight of my old tutor. "Hello Celia."

Her face lit up as she motioned for me to come inside, "Your Highness, I was not expecting you but I am glad you are here."

I turned to her as she shut the front door and amended, "Celia! You know better. My name is Lauren. Please address me as such. Besides, you had no problems chastising me when I messed up a healing potion or spell when you were tutoring me. I'm here as a friend."

She laughed as she sat down and motioned for me to do the same. Before I could speak again, she asked, "What brings you hear child?"

I looked down in shame as I realized this was my first visit to her home since she stopped teaching and it was because I needed something from her.

"Do not fret young one, I do not mind helping you. Let go of your worry. I am not upset that you have only now come to visit in order to seek my help." She said as if she had read my thoughts.

I gave a slight smile that did not ease my nerves nor reach my eyes, "I came seeking help for a Fae. They mated without the intention and are now marked. They are a member of the royal army and you know what that means. Is there a potion or spell that could counter the Fae mating mark?"

Celia looked at me for a long moment before she spoke, "What type of Fae?"

I felt the blush creep up my neck as my cheeks burned, "A succubus."

Celia watched me closely, "It is extremely rare for a succubus to mate. It is not in their nature. There must be much love between you for the succubus inside to claim you as her own."

My eyes widened in surprise as I gasped, "How did you know?"

She laughed and waved her hand at me dismissively, "You are obvious in your quest for answers young one. How old is this succubus?"

"She is thirty years of age. The same as me. Why do you ask?" I replied.

Celia shook her head, "Aye, such a short time upon this earth for the both of you when you both have centuries of life ahead of you."

I nodded absentmindedly at her comment as I asked again, "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity my dear." She replied simply.

"I spent all morning and some of the afternoon in the archives looking for answers but there was nothing of use to me there. Celia, you are my last hope. Can you help me….help us?"

"The mark contains her name and yours. Any Fae or Druid that is educated in the dead Fae language would be able to read it. I trust she has taken precautions to cover the mark?" Celia queried.

I sighed at this new knowledge, "I was not aware of that information but yes, we have covered it as best we can but it is far from ideal."

"Aye, such things are bound to be discovered child. Are you aware that Succubi mate for life?" Celia asked as she stood from her seat to rummage through a shelf full of potions.

"I did not know that. I am still learning about the many types of Fae and how they are unique." I replied as I watched her return to her seat with a potion in hand.

She handed me the jar and a piece of paper before she said, "Have your mate drink the potion and once it's consumed, you need to recite the spell on the paper I have given you. It will break the bond between you. I must warn you though, breaking the mating bond will be painful for your succubus. She will feel it physically and emotionally. The succubus inside her will feel the loss of the bond she created with you."

I could hear my voice break as I asked, "Will she stop loving me?"

Celia was solemn in her answer, "No but you will need to be patient in the days to come."

I let out the breath I was holding, "I love her. I would do anything for her."

My old tutor smiled at me, "Of that I have no doubt child."

I looked at her quizzically as I asked my next question, "How can I cast such a powerful spell? I am a healer, with knowledge of healing potions and spells. I am only within the second level in my studies and still have much to learn in the Medicus Guild. I can't do this on my own."

Celia scowled at me, "It is true you are just at the beginnings of your Druid training but you forget the one fundamental thing that applies to all Druids."

I shook my head as I had no idea what Celia was referring to.

"Young one, how can you forget? All Druids in these lands receive their gifts from the Crystal Caves beyond the border of the land. The power courses through the earth, you just need to tap into it. Do not underestimate your ability to harness the power needed to cast the spell."

I nodded in understanding as I decided how I wanted to approach my next request. Before I could do so, Celia stood and walked over to me, lifting me into a hug from my seated position.

"I will not say a word my dear. Your secret is safe with me. Do not worry." She whispered in my ear before she let me go and walked me to the door.

When I arrived back at the estate, I immediately retired to my chambers. The rest of the afternoon and evening sped by me in a mess of emotions. Celia seemed sure I could cast the spell successfully. It made me wonder at the power that flowed through the lands and how my told tutor was so sure I could access it. I was eight levels from becoming an Elder Healing Druid. That feat would take me centuries to reach. All Druids learned of the Crystal Caves as a part of our lessons when we are young. It seems there is so much more to it than what I was aware of. The idea of this was both thrilling and frightening at the same time.

I also worried at Celia's words of caution. How would my Ysabeau react when the bond was broken?

Before I could ponder on these thoughts any further, there was a knock at my chamber door. I sat the potion and spell on the table before I looked to see who was at my door.

My smile was involuntary as I saw my love on the other side of threshold. I glanced behind her and when I saw that no one lingered, I pulled her inside and slammed the door.

She wrapped me up in her arms and kissed me softly before pulling back, "Hello my love."

I ran my fingers lightly down her cheek, "Hello. You are early. Won't anyone notice?"

Ysabeau shook her head, "We have completed the changing of the guard. It should be fine for now."

I glanced down at her wrist and saw that it was still covered, "Did you have any problems with that?" I asked, motioning to her wrist.

"No, though I had no luck when trying to find out more information." She replied as her hands ran idly up and down my back.

I hesitated a moment, remembering Celia's words before I said, "I found a way to break the mating bond. Once it is broken your mark will disappear."

I saw the surprise in her eyes as they flashed blue before she asked, "Did you find this during your research or did you have to visit your old tutor?"

I sighed as I walked over to the table where I set the materials, "I had to visit my tutor. She was informative to say the least and provided the help we needed. Though I tried to keep things neutral, she knew I was seeking help for a succubus Fae that mated with me. She swore to keep our secret and I trust her."

Ysabeau nodded as she followed me the table and eyed the potion suspiciously, "If you trust her Lauren then I do too. What do we need to do?"

I picked up the potion and handed it to her, "You need to drink that. Once you are done, I will recite this spell. It will break the mating bond. Celia warned that it will be painful for you. That you will feel the break physically and emotionally."

Ysabeau kissed me softly before she looked me deeply in the eyes, "I like that you are my mate. I like how it feels. The succubus inside is content and happy. With that said, I know we cannot be mated. Maybe one day but I know now is not the time. We need to do this."

I cupped her cheek before kissing her deeply, "Are you ready?" I breathed against her lips.

She pulled back to allow more space between us before she answered, "Yes."

I watched as she removed the lid from the glass jar and tipped it back, drinking its contents.

Once it was gone, she set the empty jar on the table as I recited, "Ignis, terra, ventus, unda medicus. Cum autem praeter unum."

We stared at each for a moment before Ysabeau grasped at her chest and cried out, crumbling to her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Ysabeau POV

I was only vaguely aware that I was no longer standing. My knees hit the wood floor but the pain barely registered. My wrist was on fire and I knew my mark was gone without having to look. I held my hand against my chest as if trying to hold it together, that if I let go, it would fall apart. The emptiness that I now felt was very sudden and overwhelming, and the sense of loss was frightening. I was hollow inside. I did not realize the space that Lauren occupied inside me as my mate until it was ripped away.

I could feel my succubus rising to the surface but I did not possess the strength to fight it. Lauren was kneeling in front of me as she held me against her, whispering in my ear. I could not make out her words but I knew she was scared while trying to provide me comfort.

I felt like I was an unwilling spectator pushed into the background as my succubus took charge and grabbed Lauren by the arms, pulling her away from my body.

With eyes glowing an ethereal blue I spoke in a voice I barely recognized, "Why did you break our bond? You are my rightful mate yet you use magic to sever our connection."

Lauren did not back away as she brought her hand up to stroke my cheek softly, "Ysabeau, I was trying to keep you safe. I thought we agreed that this was what we needed to do."

The succubus was not deterred, "The bond is sacred."

Lauren pulled her arms free and wrapped them around me as she spoke softly against my ear, "I know my love. I could think of no other way to keep you safe. I could not bear the consequences if anyone had seen your mark. At best you would have been exiled and I cannot live without you."

I felt my body start to relax as Lauren's words began to filter through the haze. The rage my succubus was feeling was slowing subsiding as Lauren held me tight.

I closed my eyes and focused on her warmth, how it felt to be in her arms. I was finally able to bring my succubus under control and I could feel my eyes return to their normal brown as I pulled away from her.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, tentatively touching her arms where I had grabbed her roughly.

She smiled while taking my hands in hers, "No."

I stood up and pulled Lauren up with me. I felt much more stable on my legs now that I had calmed and the initial impact was over. I could still feel the dull ache in my chest, and the emptiness in the spot where Lauren had once occupied. We were mated less than a day but I was distinctly aware that her presence was now gone.

A part of me lost.

Ripped away.

I squeezed her hands in reassurance before I let go, glancing at the door, "I should probably return to my post. We did not do all of this for me to be caught in a compromising position with you."

She desperately reached out and grasped my arm to halt my movement to the door, "We are not doing anything inappropriate. I have already dismissed my ladies in waiting. No one should disturb us. Unless you think someone is going to be looking for you."

I tried to smile but the effort was lost, "No one is looking for me."

She nodded as she allowed her hand to slide down my arm and into my hand. She pulled me over to her sitting table and we sat down across from each other.

I was keenly aware that she was watching me closely. Her stare was penetrating and her eyes held sadness that was not there before. I could almost see the questions that flitted through her mind but never formed into words.

For a long moment we just sat and stared at each other. It pained me to look at my love, and that fact sadden me greatly.

Lauren finally spoke, breaking the silence between us, "How do you feel?" Her voice was small, tentative.

I did not waver as I answered her honestly, "It feels like a part of me is missing. Even though you are here, it also feels like you are not. I want to be close to you but at the same time I don't. Conflicted is probably the best way to describe it."

I watched as tears started to run down her cheeks unchecked as she stated simply "I love you."

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. As I traced her knuckles with my thumb I said, "I know you do. I love you too. Do not ever doubt that you are the love of my life Lauren, especially when we are facing something difficult. The difficult times are when you should remember my love for you the most."

She remained quiet and I decided to ask a question that had been bothering me since I arrived this evening, "Why did you not choose to use an illusion spell of some kind? Something to hide the mark instead of breaking the bond to remove it?"

Lauren began to ramble, excited to share something new with me. It was one of the things I loved about her.

"An illusion spell would have worked but the power to cast it and the energy to maintain it would have been impossible for me. I am still too new with my powers. I was able to harness the power from the earth that was required for this spell to work, but now that it is done, it requires nothing more. It is complete and does not need energy to maintain it as an illusion spell would. I hope one day I will have the discipline to master spells that require a constant feed of energy, it is crucial for a healing druid but as of now, I am not able."

I nodded as I kissed her knuckles before releasing her hand, "I understand."

Lauren continued, "As you know the Crystal Caves are the source for all Druid powers. We don't know how or why, but the power contained in the caves feed the earth, allowing all Druids to pull from that power. Only Druid Priests and Priestesses know the exact location of the caves, dedicating their lives to casing illusions to deter any wandering souls from finding the location. That is why once a Druid ascends to such a position, they move to live beyond the lands, protecting the origins of our power."

I was intrigued, wanting to know more, "How does a Druid become a Priest or Priestess?"

Lauren smiled at my curiosity, "By becoming an Elder Druid in all five guilds. I am surprised you did not know this."

I shook my head, "My training for the royal army required very little knowledge regarding Druids. I know of the five guilds, the requirements to become an Elder Druid and where your power originates but not much more than that."

Lauren appeared surprised and responded, "If you ever want to know more about my people, you only have to ask."

We lapsed back into an awkward silence as I tried to push away the sorrow that was settling inside of me. I could not help but think that nothing in these lands would ever change unless someone instigated it. The Druids would always look down on the Fae, we would never be free to choose who we love and the Fae culture would continue to fade away like a distant memory. One afternoon over a pint of ale, Trick had mentioned how there were so many young Fae, all through the territories, that knew little to nothing about the Fae language, Fae customs and Fae culture. He went on explaining that in his thousand years living in these lands, the Fae had always been ruled by the Druid people. It made me wonder if anyone had ever tried to fight back, to rise up and demand change.

My thoughts were interrupted as Lauren got up to add more light to her chambers. Dusk had faded into night and the lack of natural light in the room was countered by the many candles along the wall.

I watched as she lit each wick and waited for her to return to the table. When she was seated once again, I took the opportunity to broach a subject that I knew may upset her. It was something I had always wanted to discuss with her but never did, as I knew our time was always short.

I took her hand in mine once again, needing the physical contact to center me.

"Lauren, have you ever thought about the change you could bring about in this kingdom when you take the throne?"

Her body visibly tensed as she answered my question with a question, "What prompted you to think of such a thing?"

I settled my sight on the flickering flames of the candles behind her, "We have always talked about how we wish things were different. You are a strong, capable woman and I have always imagined you taking the throne one day and making some of those things happen."

I felt her hand tighten around mine as she answered, "I to have thought about the things I would like to change but what can I do Ysabeau? Things have always been this way. How could I ever make a difference?"

I pulled my chair closer to her as I responded, "You could do so much. Change must start somewhere. If not with you, then who? Doing nothing out of fear that your efforts would make no difference is only going keep things as they are."

She scowled, "A majority of the people are happy with the way things are and would not care to see them change."

"Druid people Lauren. Not the Fae." I shot back with a scowl of my own.

Frustrated, she replied, "Don't you think I know that? It would be a long and arduous process with no guarantee of success. It would be dangerous and could lead to a rebellion against my reign."

I let out a slow breath as I gathered my thoughts, "Are you scared of losing your throne? Scared of the challenge it would present? Worried about how your people would see you? I ask these things because the Lauren I know is not afraid, but the Lauren speaking to me now sounds like she is full of fear. Do you not know I would be by your side every step of the way?"

She sat silent for a while, thinking about my words. I could see her mind turning as she worked through every scenario.

I waited patiently until she finally looked back at me, "I am not afraid. I want to rule a kingdom I can be proud of. A kingdom where I can love you openly. I want the Fae people to be able to choose how they want to live, what they do and how they want to do it. You were right. Change won't happen on its own but I could initiate it. I could put my thoughts into action and make a difference."

I leaned forward resting my forehead against hers as I spoke softly, "I know you abhor the idea of being queen. I know this is not the life you want. I know you feel trapped and I know you want to focus on your studies in the Meddicus Guild, become an Elder, and open a place where all people who need a healer are welcome. I believe you could still make that happen. I also think you will have no choice but to take the throne when the time comes and when it does, you can rule how you see fit and begin to put in place the changes you want to see for your kingdom."

She chucked before pulling away from me, "You make it sound so simple, so easy."

I returned her smile and replied, "Not at all love, but I have faith in you and it makes me proud to think of all the things you could do."

She traced her fingers softly down my neck, causing me to shudder as she pulled me into a gentle kiss. I felt her lips caress mine as she spoke, "You are the best person I have ever known."

I smiled as I returned her kiss, "I am the one who is blessed."

She pulled away from me and I looked at her with concern, wondering what I said that may have upset her. I could see the hesitation and prodded her to share, "What is wrong Lauren? I can sense something is bothering you."

She sighed before standing up and pacing, "You say you are blessed but I cannot stop thinking about what Celia said to me. How breaking the bond would be difficult for you. Painful. You may not think so but I can see it in your eyes, and I hate knowing that I was the one to put that pain there."

I stood up quickly and caught her by the waist to stop her from walking any further, "Lauren, we both agreed on what needed to be done. I don't blame you for what I am feeling now. If anything, this is my fault, even if it was unintentional. I can tell you one thing of which I have no doubt."

I waited until she met my gaze, her eyes full of curiosity, "And what is that?"

My grip on her waist tightened as I replied, "One day we will be mated again."

She looked at me skeptically, "How can you know that?"

I smiled as I moved my hands to hold her own, "Because there is nothing I want more. I also have faith in you and the changes you will bring to this land. You do not see what I see when I look at you Lauren. I see a beautiful, stubborn, intelligent woman who is kind, caring, loving and looks at all points of view before forming her own. You can do anything."

I watched as she blushed a dark shade of red before she pulled me into in her arms. We held each other for several moments before I heard her whisper, "Will you stay with me until you have to leave?"

I knew her question was a plea for intimacy and despite all the things we talked about this evening, I was hesitant to take her to bed. I did not fear my succubus would try to retake what was lost. I was afraid making love would sharpen the dull ache that now lived inside me.

I gently extracted myself from her arms before laying a kiss to her cheek and replying, "Not tonight. I really should get back."

Her tone was light and playful but I could hear the underlying hurt in her words, "Well that is a first I believe. A succubus turning down an invitation for a night of passion."

I walked to the door before I turned back to her, "Well this succubus is not like the others." I returned the playful banter with a wink, hoping she would understand my silent request for time. Time to heal the hole inside of me. Time to step back and gather my thoughts.

Her smile was one that was full of understanding and it was then that I knew she recognized what I needed.

I whispered my love to her once more before I stepped out of her chambers, returning to the post in which I vowed to protect Lauren at all costs.

Lauren POV 

After Ysabeau left, I changed before I crawled into bed, sleep eluding me like a cruel joke born from the black of night. I was wrapped in countless swirling thoughts that chased all other things away. I reached out, feeling the cold sheets where Ysabeau normally rested and longed for her to be in my arms. I understood why she left. She had her duty, but I knew it was more than that. I was acutely aware that she needed time. Celia had warned of such, and I would give Ysabeau anything she needed to sooth the hurt in her soul. Whatever she asked of me, I would do it if it was within my power. While a part of me desired to do nothing but hold her close to me and never let go, I realized it was not what she needed from me right now.

I could not help but think of the things we spoke of this evening. I had been fighting my father for years regarding my place upon the throne when the time came to claim it. He and I never agreed when this was the topic of discussion. I had my own dreams that I felt he did not either understand or did not respect. I wanted to use my healing power to help everyone here in the capital of Athene and our kingdom of Yandi. It was my calling but it seemed my desires conflicted with my duties upon the throne. Ysabeau made me realize that this was not necessarily true and it gave me an immense amount of hope. I now remembered how my mother would hint at the same thing. I wish I had understood then what she was trying to tell me.

I could fulfill my dreams and still bring about change under my reign. Break the barriers between the Druid and Fae. Show all in the land that we are equal and abolish the things that indicate otherwise. Heavier tax would no longer be levied on Fae businesses. No more restrictions on the type of employment a Fae could pursue. Fair pay to Fae for services rendered to a Druid business or household. No restrictions between Fae and Druid courtships. The Fae would be able to hold leadership roles within the royal army. Yandi would no longer take orphan Fae and force them to serve. The desire to become a part of the royal army would be of ones choosing. The list was endless and I found myself excited at the prospect of bringing these things into reality.

I wondered if I showed more interest in learning the political landscape for the kingdom of Yandi, if my father would back off the idea of the arranged marriage. It was unlikely but I had to hope. The thought of being bound to someone I did not love was enough to bring me to tears.

Druid and Fae alike lived a thousand years or more. My mere thirty years on this earth seemed insignificant in comparison. Regardless, I knew that Ysabeau and I were meant to be. I knew it from the first moment we met.

 _For reasons unbeknownst to me, my father had insisted on a change within my personal guard. It was early evening when he called me into the royal chambers to meet the two new Fae that would help oversee my protection. These individuals were selected by the Commander of the Royal Guard, a Druid from the Ignis Guild, and approved by my father. I sat distractedly as I waited for the Fae to be brought before us. I was preoccupied, my mind on various herbs I could use to create a few healing potions I had been studying at the guild and as such, was anxious to get back and continue to perfect the ingredients. I trusted the Commander and my father to select whom they thought was best to be a part my personal guard. Therefore, I much preferred to meet the new Fae during my normal daily routine. This would have given me a chance to speak with them outside of this formal setting, allowing a more relaxed environment. I argued this point with my father to no avail. The Commander, I believe her name was Haley, finally opened the chamber doors, allowing the two new Fae inside._

 _They walked in and knelt before standing at attention before us. I listened as the Commander first introduced Tamsin, a Valkyrie, with several hundred years of experience in our army. I watched as Tamsin removed her tunic, revealing hard thin black leather armor as she was presented with a new tunic that distinguished her as a part of the royal guard._

 _My attention was then brought to the next Fae, Ysabeau, a succubus who only had nine years of active duty in the royal army. I knew immediately that being a succubus made up for her lack of years in service. I was aware that she could take or give life with just a breath, and bring the most powerful under her thrall with just a touch. Her skills would be greatly appreciated against anyone who wished me harm. I stared in awe as she too removed her tunic in exchange for the one required by the royal guard. She quickly dawned the new piece of clothing, covering her armor that matched that of her companion._

 _I watched Ysabeau as she and Tamsin gave their Oaths of Protection. The succubus was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I was instantly drawn to her. I felt compelled to touch her, and much to my father's disapproval, I stood from my seat and moved toward the two women. I first introduced myself to Tamsin, shaking her hand and welcoming her to her new commission._

 _As I approached Ysabeau, I found myself staring into the most expressive deep brown eyes I had ever seen. They sparkled from the candlelight in the room, captivating me. As our hands touched, I sensed an instant connection between us that I had never felt with anyone before. The air felt charged around us, almost as if it was crackling with energy. My heart was thundering in my chest; to the point it was almost painful. As I welcomed her to her new commission, I could see a slight smirk adorning her lips, and I had an overwhelming urge to pull her into a kiss. No one had ever had such an impact on me before and I was intrigued. Our eyes remained transfixed on one another until the Commander issued an order that drew the two women away from me._

 _As soon as Ysabeau turned from me, the spell was broken and I felt as if I had been rushed back to reality against my will. I instantly missed her touch as I felt almost giddy at the prospect of getting to know her better. It was not until they left the room that my father lectured me on the proper way to conduct myself as the royal heir, his disappointment in my actions apparent._

I could not help my smile as I thought back to that day five years ago. It was a few days after we met when I learned that Ysabeau could read auras, letting her know instantly the attraction that I had felt for her at our first meeting. I felt as though I should have been embarrassed but Ysabeau set me at ease. She had that way about her. It was not long after that we shared our first kiss. It took me the entire rest of that day to confide in Ysabeau that she was my first and only kiss. I am ashamed to admit that I almost feared that she would laugh, ridicule me for my inexperience, but that did not happen. Instead, she opened her heart to me, revealing that I was the first kiss she had ever had that meant more to her than the means to feed. It was in that moment of her admission that I knew I could never love another.

I now lie here, five years later, in awe of my love. She was committed to me, monogamous, as I was to her, despite it being against her very nature. She was not intimate with any other and only ever fed from me. She was unique, special, and I knew without a doubt I wanted to spend my life with her.

I turned onto my back as I saw the first light of the morning peaking in through my windows. Though I had not slept at all last night, I was not tired. I decided it was pointless to try to sleep and instead got up to get ready for an early breakfast. My ladies hurried to pour me a bath and I bathed quickly before dressing for the day. As I stepped out of my chambers to make my way to the dining hall, I found to my great surprise that Ysabeau was not at her post. There was another member of my personal guard stationed outside my door and it worried me. Did Ysabeau leave the estate last night after she left me? Was she hurting more than I realized? Was there trouble that I was not aware of?

I took a deep breath to calm my thoughts and slow my racing heart. I was mindful that I needed to approached the situation carefully. I did my best to school my features as I spoke, "Leann, was there trouble last night? You are not usually stationed here."

She was quick to answer, "Your Highness, there is no need to worry. No trouble. Ysabeau was summoned by the king and I am here in her absence."

I knew I did not hide my shock as Leann continued swiftly, "I believe the king requires her services elsewhere. I can escort you wherever you need to go."

It took me a moment to find my voice, "I am hungry and was on my way to the dining hall for breakfast."

She merely nodded before stepping in front of me, leading me to my destination. The dining hall doors where closed, guards posted, indicating that my father was inside. As I approached the two heavy wooden doors, my father's personal guard pulled them open, allowing me entrance. I saw Leann take up residence just outside the doors before they finally swung closed once again.

I was surprised to see Tamsin and Ysabeau standing at attention at the end of the table, my father seated on the other side. As they heard me come in, they both turned and knelt before me, returning to attention after I acknowledged them. I despised it when others knelt or bowed to me. I assumed it was out of respect, but always wondered if it was more out of fear or protocol. It always gave me a sense that I was not seen as an equal, but instead regarded as above all others and it disturbed me. I was equal to all Druid and Fae and hoped to one day establish as such, but I knew it would not happen under my father's rule.

"Lauren, please come sit. Join me for breakfast." My father said as he motioned to the chair beside him.

I took my seat as I tried not to allow my eyes to wander to Ysabeau, who was standing in front of us as I replied, "I would love the company father. What is for breakfast this morning?"

"Bread with fresh honey, fruit picked fresh from the orchard, eggs and potatoes." He answered as he returned his attention to the two Fae standing before him.

He cleared his throat before addressing the women again, "As I was saying, King Edmond and Queen Atheena will be traveling here with their daughter Princess Nadia from the capitol of Privik in the Porgara territory. I want the two of you to ride out with a full patrol to the Yandi Porgara border, ensure the area is clear before they arrive, and then escort them safely back to Athene. We will be hosting them here at the estate, duration unknown and I do not want any trouble during their travels or while they are here. You both are amongst my best soldiers. I am trusting you to get this done."

I watched as they replied, Ysabeau's expression unreadable, "Yes Your Highness."

My father nodded as breakfast was laid out on the table before us, "Dismissed." He did not look at them again as he began to fill his plate and started to enjoy his meal.

Ysabeau glanced at me before she turned to leave and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I had a sinking feeling it was due to the unavoidable visit from the Porgara royal family. I had to fight every instinct not to get up from my seat and chase after her, to wrap her up in my arms and tell her how much I love her.

After the two Fae women left the hall, my father looked at me with an amused smile on his face, "Are you going to eat daughter?"

I snapped myself back to my current surroundings and began filling my plate with slices of apple, pears, and bread with a bit of honey.

We ate in a comfortable silence for a while before I decided to broach the subject of the arranged marriage with my father once again.

"I have been giving some serious thought to some of the things you have been wanting me to focus on father. I have begun to see your point of view on certain things. I do believe it may be of great import for me to begin learning and understanding the political issues surrounding the throne. I was thinking I could cut down on my studies at the guild and work with you to help prepare myself when the time comes for me to take your place."

I watched as my father pushed his breakfast to the side, a small Fae woman collecting the dish as he did so. He studied me for a moment before he replied, "Why the sudden shift in your priorities Lauren?"

I set my plate to the side as well before I replied, "I want to be a good ruler and that cannot happen if I spend all my time at the guild. I will not give it up but I can certainly limit my time there. I had always accompanied you and mother when you both traveled through the other kingdoms. I remember it was quite educational, learning how they ruled differently from us. But I also realized that there is much more to learn."

I watched as my father smiled genuinely before he replied, "I am glad you have come to see reason. I do not want you to be unprepared when the time comes for you take over my rule. We can begin immediately if you like. I am meeting with the royal advisors later this morning. You can sit in on the session."

I nodded, "I will make sure I am available to do so," I paused a moment before I continued, "Father I wanted to revisit your decision to arrange a marriage between myself and Princess Nadia –"

He cut me off before I could finish, his smile gone, "So this is not really about learning how to manage your royal duties. This is you trying to placate me so I will change my mind about your union with the princess. I am not impressed Lauren. The marriage will take place if all falls in line. I have explained this to you already and will not revisit it again."

I watched as my father stood abruptly from the table and without another word, left the dining hall. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. I had just begun the day and yet I already felt drained. I was serious when I told my father I wanted to learn. If I was to implement any of the changes I saw fit for this land, I would need to understand the political landscape that shapes Yandi and the rest of the kingdoms. This was something I was never really interested in until Ysabeau made me realized the good I could do from such a position.

I had held hope that my father would see my interest as genuine and not feel the need to use a marriage to bind an agreement with Porgara. I was sorely mistaken and the desperation of the situation was threatening to consume me. I wanted to run far away from here. The predicament I was in seemed all but final and I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Ysabeau POV

I followed Tamsin as we exited the dining hall and watched as she dismissed Leann for the day. I was startled when the doors leading into the hall flew open, the king barreling out in what appeared to be anger as his personal guard fell in step with him while he walked in the direction of the royal chambers.

Lauren did not follow and I had a distinct feeling that she was the source of the king's anger. I had to turn away from the doors to keep myself from charging in and ensuring Lauren was all right.

I focused my thoughts on Tamsin to keep myself from rushing to Lauren's side.

"I was thinking about what you said regarding your friend Ciara and I had an idea that I wanted to speak with you about."

Tamsin shot me a glare before she replied, "There is nothing to talk about. Why do you not just leave it alone?"

I drew in a deep breath before I continued, "I worry about you. We were good friends for a long time Tamsin."

She chuckled humorlessly before she relented, "Fine. What is this idea of yours?"

I turned to lean my shoulder against the wall as I answered, "There is no reason you and Ciara cannot be together. As long as you do not mate, technically you are not breaking the laws set by the king."

Tamsin stood silent for a long moment before she spoke again, "That is true. What do you propose I do?"

I bit back my smile as I studied her profile, seeing that she was mulling over my words, "You said she lives one town over. Which one?"

Tamsin glanced at me as she shifted her feet, hand gripping the hilt of her sword, "Vale."

I nodded as I pushed myself up from the wall, "When we leave tomorrow evening for the border, why don't we head to Vale along the way? It is only a few hours off our course. I can occupy the patrol that will be with us and you can talk to her. Maybe see how she feels about you. See if she is willing to be with you knowing it may never be binding."

Tamsin ran a hand down her face before she looked over at me, eyeing me suspiciously, "Why does any of this matter to you? Why are you willing to go out of your way to help me? Ciara and I could never mate and that will never change and our service to the army ends only with our death. I could not put her through that."

I grabbed her arm to ensure I had her complete attention, "It matters because I care about you or have you forgotten? I am willing to help because I understand your situation better than you know. Laws change and I have faith that one day things will be better for the Fae. I believe change is coming. You also cannot make decisions for her. Let her decide what she is or is not willing to deal with."

Tamsin pulled her arm from my grip but responded without anger, "I will think about it."

As I turned to leave, I called over my shoulder, "That is all I ask."

I left the estate and headed towards the barracks to sleep before I decided a visit to the Dal was needed. I was feeling restless at the thought of having to escort Nadia and her family to the estate from the border. Days spent on the road with the woman that was set to marry the love of my life. The thought of it made me seethe inside and only compounded the pain I was already feeling.

I was lost at the thought of Lauren being tied to her but outside of killing the woman, I found myself helpless to stop it. I had never met the princess in person, but I had observed her from afar several times when the king had sent Tamsin and I to stealthy gather information from that territory. The woman was arrogant, selfish, unkind, snobbish, and rude. She was the opposite of everything that Lauren was made of.

When I finally reached the Dal, I pushed the door open with such force it shook on its hinges. I dutifully ignored the stares from the other patrons as I made my way to the back bar.

Mackenzie smirked at me as she approached, "A succubus without sex is not a good thing. Actually it is a little scary. Do I have to track one down to teach you the right way to do things?"

I stared at the Djinn and replied, "What makes you think my mood has anything to do with sex?"

She leaned her body against the bar and pinched my cheek before she said, "I don't. I just love to irritate you. You make it so easy."

I swatted her hand away as I let myself smile, "Get me a scotch Kenzi."

She smiled brightly as she placed an empty glass on the bar, "Now that is the Bo I know."

I watched as she filled the glass a little more than usual and I laid enough coin on the bar to pay for the drink and then some. I had little use for money and found it nice to give a hefty tip to anyone that did me a service.

I downed my drink it two gulps before I signaled Mackenzie once more. She hurried over and swiftly refilled my glass as I laid out the rest of my coins as payment.

I drank my second round just as fast as the first before I asked, "Is Trick here this morning?"

Mackenzie palmed the coins I laid on the bar before sliding them into her hand, "Yeah. He's downstairs. You're starting to hurt my feelings ya know, since you've come in here two days in a row to see him and not me."

Feeling the warmth of the alcohol spread through me, I replied, "You know I love you Kenzie. See? I am not even using your full name. You know Trick. He has the answers to everything and I find myself with questions."

She drummed her fingers against the bar, "You know you can talk to me any time Bo. I'm an amazingly good listener and give damn good advice. Besides, I need to teach you not to talk so proper. I mean have you ever used a contraction in your life? Would it kill you to say haven't or won't or couldn't? So much easier than 'will not' or 'could not' or 'have not'."

I smiled as I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't ever change Kenzi. See? I said don't instead of do not. I have to go. I promise to come by soon and visit with you."

I made my way down the stairs to find Trick sitting at his desk, hunched over a ledger. I cleared my throat to get his attention and as soon as he looked up, he smiled and said, "Hello Ysabeau. What do I owe the pleasure of another visit?"

I pulled a chair over to the desk and sat down across from him as I replied, "I wanted to thank you again for your help yesterday. I appreciate your discretion."

He nodded as he folded his hands on top of the desk, "You did not need to come all the way down here to thank me again."

I rolled up the left sleeve of my tunic and held my wrist out for him to see.

He lightly grabbed my arm and inspected my wrist closely before he let go and asked, "How did you do it? How did you remove your mark?"

I gave him a sad smile as I rolled down my sleeve, "Lauren did it. She had me drink a potion as she cast a spell that broke the bond between us. My mark disappeared. It burned as if it was being scorched from my skin. I instantly felt empty inside, hollow, and my succubus was angry before Lauren was able to calm me or her or us. I do not know how I view it. If we are separate entities in the same body or if we are one being. Do you know?"

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "The succubus is a part of you. You are the same yet different. The succubus is just one side of many that makes you whole. I cannot imagine how it must feel to have the bond severed as it was. The feelings your described, they will lessen over time if that is of any comfort to you."

I nodded, "It is. I know you do not approve but I knew I loved Lauren the moment I saw her fifteen years ago. It took another ten years from that moment before I formally met her but I knew Trick. I always knew it was her."

He smiled as he started flipping through the ledger in front of him, "I understand. Love is what it is and does not distinguish between Druid or Fae or royalty. She is your mate, the fact that she is Druid royalty does not play into it."

I smiled at Trick's words but remained quiet as I watched sadness mar his features. I did not know what brought this change in his demeanor. After a few moments he asked, "I have some questions if you do not mind?"

I shook my head and waited for him to continue.

"My wife. Her name was Ysabeau, same as you. Remember yesterday how I mentioned that you remind me of my daughter?"

I nodded, "I do. What are you getting at?" I asked as I stared at him warily.

"What is your mother's name?" He prompted.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the desk as I replied, "My parents died when I was just an infant. I was told they were killed when a Fae broke into our home, taking them by surprise. A neighbor found me the next morning and I was turned over to the orphanage. My mother's name was Aife Dennis and my father's name was Jack."

Trick let out an audible breath as he stood up, bringing his chair around the desk to sit next to me. He rubbed his hands together as if he were cold before he looked me in the eye and said, "You are my granddaughter. Aife was my daughter. I had no idea what happened to her until now. We had a falling out after my wife, your grandmother, died. Aife fell in love with a man named Jack. I did not approve of him but she mated with him and they married without my consent. Soon after, they left without a word and I lost track of them despite my efforts. Dennis was her married name. Her maiden name was McCorrigan."

I was stunned but managed to ask, "Why did you not approve of my father? How are you only now putting this together? I have been coming by this bar for years."

I heard the edge in his voice as he answered, "From the moment I met Jack I sensed a darkness in him. He never did anything outright that would be considered untoward but I knew somewhere inside him there was something twisted. Aife did not see it. I am not sure if Jack was even aware of it. It was more of a feeling I had. My daughter and I fought time and again over her feeling for Jack until one day she mated with him. It was not long after that they married and they disappeared overnight. As for why now? I can only say that I was scared. I knew you came from the orphanage and if you were who I thought you were, that meant my daughter was most likely dead. It was something I did not to confront until now."

I stood and went over to his private stock, pouring my third scotch of the morning before I asked, "What about all that stuff you said about love and how it does not distinguish and it is what it is. Did you even mean that?"

I swallowed my drink in one go as Trick replied, "I meant it Ysabeau, but I did not always. Unfortunately, I learned that lesson far too late and I lost my daughter because of it. I could not accept the man she wished to spend her life with. I will not make that same mistake with my granddaughter. After you left yesterday, I realized it was time to find out if we really were related. I want to help you anyway I can if you ever need it."

I sighed as I gathered the courage to ask my next question, "Do you sense darkness in me as you did my father?"

I waited anxiously as he replied, "No Ysabeau I do not. You have a goodness inside of you that brings a light into this harsh world."

I set my empty glass down as I leaned back against the bookshelf behind me, "Do you think you could tell me about my mother some time? I know nothing of her. Maybe even my father if it you do not mind? I also want to know more about you and my grandmother. I am still a bit stunned by all of this but I am also incredibly happy. I did not think I had any family in this world. It appears I was wrong."

Trick smiled as he stood up an approached me, "I would love to tell you stories of your parents and my Ysabeau over dinner or a drink sometime, but now I am going to tell you to get out of here. I can see the exhaustion in your eyes and you need your rest. We have plenty of time to talk more."

I nodded as I pushed off the bookcase to stand up straight, "You are right. I can feel the time catching up with me and I must get back to the barracks. I will be leaving out of town tomorrow evening but I will come by once I return."

We stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to do next. We finally bid each other farewell and I walked back to the estate. The barracks were nothing but large buildings laid out in rows that housed the royal army. Every solider had a bed and desk and each area was walled off to allow for the illusion of privacy.

My mind was all over the place but once I changed and laid down, the exhaustion and alcohol caught up with me and I fell asleep straightaway.

Lauren POV

I had attended the meeting with the royal advisors as I had promised my father. He seemed surprised to see me but he made no comment. I sat for hours listening to my father's appointed advisors argue about taxes, land expansion, raw material lacking in this region and the agenda for the upcoming visit from the royal family.

For the most part I had no opinion on the matters discussed, though I listened intently to all the information that was brought before my father. It certainly gave me a glimpse into what types of things I may encounter one day.

It took effort on my part to keep my thoughts focused on the task in front of me. All I really wanted was to wrap myself up with Ysabeau and shut out the world for a few hours. I needed her strength as I realized my father had every intention of giving me away. If our upcoming guests agreed, I had no doubt it would happen. I also wanted to give my strength to my love as I knew she was in turmoil over breaking our bond, and the fact that one day soon I may no longer be hers.

I spent a few hours at the guild after the meeting was dismissed. I learned a new spell created ward off any infection or swelling that may occur from animal bites and how to extend the energy from the spell to heal the bite completely if possible. I felt depleted when I was done but my excitement at the new knowledge outweighed any weariness that appeared from casting.

My father must have been busy with other matters as I ended up eating dinner alone. I enjoyed the solitude and decided to go for a walk after I finished. The cool fresh air was invigorating as I roamed the grounds around the estate. I loved strolling through the royal gardens this time of year. The blooms were full of vibrant colors that amazed me each time I saw them. I wandered passed the training grounds, watching in awe from behind the fence as each soldier sparred with such power and grace. After a while I moved along until I reached the barracks. They were fenced off as well, and it saddened me that I did not know which one Ysabeau called home. My father forbade me from crossing into any of the fenced areas, telling me that it was beneath me to be seen there. I disagreed but obeyed as there were so many eyes around, I was afraid to cross my father's instructions in fear that he would learn of it.

Ysabeau told me about a bar called the Dal that was walking distance from the estate but I had never been there. My father did not allow me to go anywhere it was possible that I could be recognized and hurt because of it. I understood his worry but I had four people from my personal guard with me always. I felt safe with them and wished I could go out for just one night to be free to drink, and dance and socialize without the burden of my responsibilities. I was only free to leave the estate if it was for royal matters, guild business or to visit with my tutors if needed. Sometimes I felt like a prisoner here, but I knew my father was genuinely concerned for my safety.

Before I could think better of it, I called for Tamsin, "Will you join me please?"

"Is there something you need Your Highness?" She asked as soon as she was close enough to be heard.

I shook my head, "No, I am fine. I just wanted to talk with you if you do not mind. And please call me Lauren. I do not like all the formal titles."

She gave me a skeptical look but agreed, "If that is what you prefer."

"I have always meant to get to know you better Tamsin. Remember when I first met you?" I inquired as I tried to diminish the awkwardness between us.

Tamsin's wariness abated somewhat as she answered, "I remember. You shook my hand and personally welcomed me to my new commission."

I smiled to try and set her completely at ease as I could see that she was still uncomfortable, "Do you know who will be filling in for you and Ysabeau while you ride out to the border?"

She seemed to relax ever so slightly as she replied, "I do not know. That will be up to the Commander."

I started walking again and motioned for her to follow me, "You and Ysabeau have served together for quite some time is that right?"

"It is. I trained her starting at an early age. We fought together during many border skirmishes and we have always been paired together to complete whatever orders we received from the king." She replied while she watched me for any sign as to what my intentions were.

"No matter how many times I ask, Ysabeau never talks about the things she has done as part of the royal army. I think she did not want to upset or worry me." I half whispered before I realized what my statement implied.

I quickly turned to Tamsin and found that she was watching me closing, her earlier discomfort gone. There was something in her eyes that I could not read and before I could recover she said, "It is you. It makes sense now. Ysabeau commented twice that she understood my predicament more than I knew. She was talking about you. The two of you are intimate."

I felt my stomach turn as I rushed to fix my mistake, "I really have no idea what you are speaking of Tamsin."

I knew she did not believe me and I felt lightheaded as it registered that I had unintentionally revealed my relationship with Ysabeau. Tamsin was perceptive and I could only try to determine what this woman would do with the information.

I sighed deeply before I replied, "Yes you are correct. We are in love. We have been since we met. I suppose the only question now is what are you going to do with this information?"

Tamsin had an almost whimsical smile on her face, "I am not going to do anything with it. I am happy for the both of you. You have always treated me with respect and Ysabeau is like a little sister to me even if we have drifted apart. I am sure I do not have to warn you about how dangerous it is for the two of you to pursue such a thing but your secret is safe with me. This actually explains a few things."

"Thank you for your discretion. We are very aware of the dangers. What do you mean this explains a few things?" I asked curiously.

Tamsin laughed, "Whenever we would all go down to the Dal, we would try and fix Ysabeau up with someone for the night but she always declined, and when we asked about it, she would get very evasive with her answers."

It warmed my heart to hear that admission, "She has told me about this bar. What is it like?"

Tamsin shrugged, "The atmosphere is welcoming despite the Fae that resent anyone from the army. Trick and Mackenzie, we call her Kenzie, own the bar together. Kenzi is a Djinn but I have no idea what type of Fae Trick is. Kenzie loves to annoy Ysabeau by calling her Bo. I kind of like the shortened version of her name. It is like a little home away from home. A place to unwind and get away from the barracks as there is really no real privacy here."

I nodded, "It sounds like a nice place. This Kenzi seems to be quite a character. I think I like the shorter name for Ysabeau as well. I will ask her about it. So what is this predicament that you are in if I may ask?"

Tamsin lost her smile and I could see fear in her eyes, "I have fallen for a Fae who makes armor over in Vale. Her name is Ciara. Earlier today Ysabeau pointed out that if I do not mate with her, I am technically not breaking the law that applies to us soldiers in your father's army. Ysabeau wants to go off course when we leave for the border tomorrow and ride into Vale so I can speak with her. I am just very confused."

I could empathize as I asked, "What confuses you?"

Tamsin shook her head in frustration, "We are not allowed to form attachments. Technically that means we are not allowed to mate but if the relationship became serious, what would stop someone from turning us in to the king? He may find that I am still breaking his law despite the fact that we did not mate. I do not want Ciara to have to settle. I cannot give her everything she deserves. If I leave her be, she can find someone who is free to love her without restriction."

I understood her fear but tried to give her a little hope, "I cannot tell you what to do Tamsin. It is a difficult situation. I can promise you this though. When I take over the throne from my father, I will do everything in my power to do away with that law. Fae in the royal army will be free to mate and free to serve. If you no longer want to be a solder, you can leave and be free to live the life you choose. Fae will no longer be bound to serve until death. The Fae in Yandi will be considered equal to the Druid. I have so many changes I plan to put forth. It will take time and it will not happen overnight but I will do all I can. I do not know if that helps your decision any."

I watched as Tamsin slowly started to smile, her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she said, "Ysabeau spoke earlier about change. Change for the better, but she did not elaborate. This is what she must have been referring to. You are different than I ever imagined. Your views are so different than the kings."

I nodded, "We are family but we do not share the same ideas. I am glad we had the opportunity to talk Tamsin. I must be getting back and I believe it is almost time to change the guard. Escort me back to my chambers?"

Tamsin smiled before walking back to resume her position and leading us back to the estate.

Ysabeau POV

As I knocked on Lauren's chamber door, I thought about the odd yet enlightening conversation I had with Tamsin. It made me smile that she decided we should ride through Vale on the way to the border. She was excited and it had been some time since I had seen her that way. It gave me hope that the rift and distance between us could be repaired.

I was almost nauseous when she told me that she knew about me and Lauren until she shared that Lauren was the one who had confided in her. Logically, I knew that the more people that were aware of my relationship with Lauren, the more likely we could be exposed. Emotionally, I was relieved by the thought of it. Having someone else to talk to was a nice change to the secrecy.

Lauren finally opened the door and allowed me into her chamber from the outer sitting room. As soon as she shut the door and turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and held her with everything I had. I came to realize when I woke for duty this evening that despite the pain I felt from losing my bond with Lauren, being close to her was the only thing that could fill that void.

I lifted her off her feet and carried her to bed as I kissed her softly. I laid her down before I started to remove my boots. Once I had them off, Lauren sat up and began unfastening my belt. She let it fall away and crash to the floor along with my knives and sword. She stood up quickly and pulled me into a passionate kiss as she continued to undress me. I tore my mouth from hers as I slowly kissed my way along her jaw and down her neck. As I lightly bit down on her pulse point, Lauren finished removing my last piece of armor that I wore beneath my uniform.

I pulled back and stared into her eyes as my hands roamed down her body to the hem of her night gown. I waited half a second before I lifted the material up and over her head, ridding her of offending barrier between us.

I dropped it to the ground without a second thought as I wrapped my arms around her and reveled in the feel of her skin against mine.

I walked forward until Lauren was sitting on the bed and I gently nudged her until she was lying back completely.

I quickly followed, settling my body on top of hers, a moan escaping her lips as I kissed her with fervor. I completely lost myself in bliss as I took my time savoring every inch of my love. I did not feed from her this night. It was not about that for me. I wanted to make love to her as Ysabeau, as we both gave and received pleasure from one another.

I did not know how much time had passed before we both found ourselves lying next to each other, exhausted, sated and happy.

I held her close to me as she curled into my side, her arms wrapped around my waist and her leg tangled between mine. She rested her head on my pillow and I turned just enough so I could look her in the eyes.

I idly ran my fingers up and down her back softly as we just savored the moment in comfortable silence.

Lauren started to draw little patterns on my stomach when she finally asked, "Not that I am complaining but what made you want to make love to me tonight? I thought it would be some time before you wanted to experience that kind of intimacy with me again."

I smiled to try and alleviate the fear I could hear in her voice as I answered, "Honestly I thought so too but please do not think that was because I did not love you. I still feel like a part of me is empty or hollow but I realized those feelings would only go away if I surrounded myself with you. I do not need time away from you Lauren, I need time with you. My soul is whole because of you. Bond or not, you make me complete and I cherish you."

I watched as tears started to fall and I quickly wiped them away with my thumb, "Please do not cry Lauren."

She laughed, "They are happy tears. You are my everything Ysabeau and you have just filled me with such joy."

I kissed her softly before I rested against the pillow once again and changed the subject, "I have some news. I am still a bit stunned by it all but I think I am happy about it. I went by the Dal this morning and had a few drinks before I went to see Trick and thank him again for his advice and discretion yesterday. After we talked for a while he told that he was grandfather Lauren. I do not think I told you this before but he was married to a succubus who died centuries ago. What I found out today was that her name was Ysabeau as well and they had a daughter named Aife. As you know Aife was my mother's name. I confirmed with Trick that her married name was Dennis and my father's name was Jack. Trick explained that my mother fell in love with my father and they married without Trick's consent. They fought and my parents left. Trick tried to track them down but failed. I confirmed that they both died when I was just a few weeks old. He suspected I was his granddaughter but he wasn't sure until I filled him in on what little information I knew about my parents."

Lauren was speechless for a moment before she smiled and said, "You have a blood relative Ysabeau! That is wonderful news. You have always spoken highly of Trick. I am sorry that he essentially found out today that his daughter and son in law have passed, but I am sure he probably suspected that already if he had a feeling you were his granddaughter. I mean he knew you grew up in an orphanage until you were brought here. To live so close to you all this time and not know you even existed is sad but now you have found each other."

I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face as I smiled at her excitement. I sighed in contentment before I asked, "How was your day?"

Lauren's face fell as she answered, "I tried once again to dissuade my father from this idea of an arranged marriage but I only angered him further. I did sit in on a session with the royal advisors so I could get an idea of some of the things that my father is presented with and how he rules on certain things. It was enlightening. I learned a new spell today that I am very excited about. I still want to pursue my dream of opening a healing clinic, but I am also starting to feel that I could do so much good as queen. I avoided it before but I think I may be ready to embrace that part of my life."

I turned so I was laying on my side facing Lauren. I took her hand and laced our fingers together between us before I asked, "I know you have always had ideas for change in this kingdom but you never wanted to step onto the throne. What made you change your mind almost overnight?"

She smiled, kissing me quickly, "You did my love. What you said last night really resonated with me. I thought you knew how much of an impact your words had on me."

I chuckled as I pulled her closer to me, "I am glad I was able to help. As long as it is what you want, I support you completely."

I watched as Lauren started to get lost in her head. She was looking at me but not really seeing me. She had such a serious look on her face that I squeezed her hand and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She remained somber, answering, "If all goes according to my father's plans Ysabeau, I am going to marry Princess Nadia. I do not see a way around it unless something drastic happens or I run away. I am afraid of what that means for us. I do not want to lose you but I do not know how we can be together. You could no longer come into my chambers at night and this precious time that we have will be lost. How will you feed? Without me, I can only imagine that you will have to be intimate with other people and the thought of that pains me. Knowing we will be so close together yet so far apart scares me. We could maybe think of some way for us to still meet but I do not know how often that could be."

I sighed as I closed my eyes to hide the flash of blue. I took a deep breath and waited until I calmed enough that the blue began to fade away, "You cannot run away. You would not get very far and it could make things worse. I cannot stand the thought of that woman's hands on you or her having any kind of claim over you. If I could no longer feed from you then I would have to feed elsewhere. I do not want to do that but we may not have a choice. Do you really think you could stand in front of everyone and pledge a vow of marriage to the princess, even if it forced, and then turn around and break that promise by seeing me?"

Lauren buried her head against my neck as she started to sob. I held her close and tried to soothe her as best I knew how. Some time passed before she finally calmed enough to speak. She moved so she was able look me in the eyes, "I do not know. I do not want to be the type of person that breaks a vow, even if my heart is not in it. Where does that leave us?"

I knew that it left us with nothing but I kept that to myself. Instead, with great effort I managed to smile and reply, "We will figure it out."

She did not look convinced but she let it go for now, opting to change the subject, "So Tamsin told me that you go by the name of Bo down at the local bar."

I laughed, open and unguarded as the heavy tension slowly faded away, "That is what Mackenzie, or Kenzi for short, calls me to try and irritated me when I go by there for a drink."

Lauren ran the tips of her fingers across my lips before she laid her hand on my neck, "I like it actually. Would you mind if I called you Bo?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. You can call me that or whatever you want. Tamsin filled me in on your conversation this evening."

She smiled and continued, "It was nice to get to know her better. I am sorry I was not more careful and she figured out we are together. She is quite insightful. I hate seeing that she is in a similar situation."

I shook my head, "She is but she isn't. She can be with Ciara if she does not mate with her. It could still potentially cause problems if she is seen as having too much of an attachment to Ciara, but Tamsin told me before changing guard that she is willing to talk to her about it. We are going to ride through Vale on our way to the border. Anyway I am not upset that she knows."

Lauren smiled, "I am glad to hear that. By my count, Celia, Trick, and Tamsin are the only ones with knowledge about us. I trust them and I hope one day to meet Trick and Kenzi."

I turned onto my back and pulled Lauren down against me, "I hope you can meet them as well. You would like them. Tamsin mentioned that you seemed upset that I do not talk about the things I have seen and done in service to your father."

I felt Lauren nod before she asked, "I know you trust me so it cannot be that. I just feel like you hold apart of yourself away from me."

I sighed as I thought about her words. I finally answered as best I could, "It is not about trust. One part of me is afraid of what you will think of your father if you find out some of the things he has had us do, and the other part of me is afraid of what you will think of me."

Lauren shifted and looked up at me, "Then let us leave it alone. I do not need to know."

I nodded but said nothing. We just held each other, both of us lost in our own thoughts until Lauren eventually moved, positioning herself on top of me. She kissed my shoulder and continued up along my neck until she reached my ear whispering, "You are leaving for almost a week. Let me make love to you again as you take what you need from me."


	4. Chapter 4

Small quote from Mass Effect 1 in the dialogue. Curious if anyone can spot it.

Guest - I love Arthurian mythology and was going for that time period or setting for this story.

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originating in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Ysabeau POV

I closed my eyes in what felt like desperation as I tried to commit to memory the feel of Lauren's skin against mine. I knew it was almost time for me to leave and I did not want to let her go. By king's orders, I would be headed for the border today, and my heart already ached for the time away from my love. Anger and helplessness festered inside me when I thought of bringing Nadia here. I did my best not to let those feelings show in front of Lauren. She needed my strength and reassurance now and I would do whatever I could for her during this time of uncertainty.

"What is it Ysabeau?" I heard Lauren ask softly as I pulled her even closer to me. It seemed that Laruen could sense my turmoil and I never wanted to lie or withhold the truth from her.

I opened my eyes and shifted until she was on her back; my body almost completely on top of her. I rained down kisses on her neck and chest before I answered, "It is time for me to go but I do not want to leave this spot. We are traveling today and I will not see you for almost a week."

She laid her hand against my cheek and I leaned into her touch as she asked, "It is more than that though, is it not?"

I could not help but smile. She was perceptive and knew me well. "I cannot help but feel that once I walk out of this room, things will change and that scares me."

She guided me down into a kiss but broke it before I could take it further. She gave me a sad smile as her hand fell away from me, "Change can be good Ysabeau."

I shook my head in frustration, "Not this change Lauren."

She looked at me with understanding; tracing my lips softly with her thumb, she sighed, "I know my love. There is still the possibility that negotiations will fail. If that happens, any talks of marriage will cease and we can continue as we are."

I nodded reluctantly, "Yes that is true, and selfishly I hope any negotiations your father enters into with King Edmond do not come to fruition. The thought of them sealing any type of agreement between the two territories with marriage angers me."

She watched me skeptically as I tried to keep my temper under control, "There is more Ysabeau. What is it that you are not saying?"

I shifted my body off Lauren until I was laying on my back beside her. I stared at the ceiling as I answered, "I do not want things to remain as they are. I want more Lauren. I want to love you openly and without fear. I want the world to know you are mine and I am yours. I want to marry you my love, and complete our bond again."

I felt the bed shift as Lauren turned to face me. She touched my bare stomach in an attempt to pull my gaze to her. "I want those things too Ysabeau. I want that and more. Please do not give up. I will be in a place where I can make real change one day. Please hold on to that hope."

It broke my heart to see the hurt in her eyes that was a result of my prior words, "It was not my intention to hurt you Lauren. I love you and I cherish any amount of time we have together. I was just putting to voice the things I want with you, as I have done so many times before. I believe with all my heart that you will one day make this kingdom a better place to live, a place where we can love each other freely. Until then, I will be with you any way I can."

Lauren closed what little space we had between us as she leaned down to kiss me. It was slow yet passionate as she glided her tongue along my bottom lip to deepen the kiss. I ran my hands up and down her back, relishing in the way her muscles moved beneath my fingertips.

I was so lost in the kiss that I did not feel her hand move between my legs. A low moan escaped me as I felt her fingers touch my most intimate places. I let my legs fall open as I felt her smile against my lips, wasting no time bringing me to the edge of completion. My body was humming with pleasure from Lauren's ministrations, and I shut my eyes as I felt my release trying to overtake me.

It barely registered when Lauren broke our kiss and whispered in my ear, "Open your eyes."

It was a soft-spoken demand and I had no choice but to comply. I opened my eyes and found Lauren staring down at me intently. "I want you to look at me as I make you come."

Words escaped me as my fingers dug into her back; my eyes locked on hers as she finally took me over the edge.

I clenched my jaw to stay quiet and as I started to come back down, I struggled to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" I asked as she sat up, pulling me up with her. I was well aware that time was ticking by and I needed to get myself together.

She pressed the front of her body against my back, wrapping her arms around my waist as she laid her head against my shoulder, "I wanted one last time with you before you left."

I sighed, resting my hands on top of hers as she stroked my stomach softly, "I did not get to touch you in return Lauren."

I felt her shake her head as she spoke softly, her breath caressing my skin, "I know. I just needed to feel you. Now come on Ysabeau. The early hours are approaching."

I stood up from the bed after Lauren let me go and I watched as she stood as well, walking across the room to retrieve a basin of water and fresh linen. I felt my eyes turn blue at the sight of her naked body on display in the glow of candlelight. She strode back over to me and set everything on the table by the bed.

I studied her motions as she wet the cloth and began running it over my sweat stained body.

As she worked, she smirked up at me saying, "Put those blue eyes away Ysabeau and let me help you get ready."

I took in a slow calming breath, pushing my succubus down as I stood mesmerized by Lauren's movements. She dried me off with a fresh cloth after she finished cleaning my body and I finally spoke when she met my eyes again, "You did not need to do that for me Lauren."

She kissed my lightly, a bright smile adorning her lips "I wanted to. Now let me help you dress."

We worked together to reattach my armor before I pulled on my pants, tunic, boots and weapons. I quickly ran a brush through my tousled hair before I tied it back again.

When I was finally ready, I laced my fingers with Lauren's as I walked us to the door that lead into the sitting room attached to her chambers.

Before I could speak, she stopped me, "Travel safe Ysabeau. I will be awaiting your return."

I had not been away from Lauren for more than a day or two since I became a part of her royal guard. Now I would be gone for almost a week and that fact upset me greatly. The reason behind the trip gnawed at the back of my mind but I pushed the thoughts away knowing I had to be strong for her.

I smiled, "I will be safe. I miss you already. You will be in my every thought. I love you Lauren."

She threw herself into my arms and I had to take a half step back to keep us from falling. We stood there for a few moments, wrapped in a sweet embrace, savoring the last few moments together.

She placed a soft kiss against my neck before she whispered, "I love you too. Now go before it becomes too difficult leave."

I stepped out of her arms and placed a last kiss upon her cheek before I opened the door and walked away, realizing she had just taken care of me in the way I swore I would always care for her.

Lauren POV

Once Ysabeau left, I could not relax enough to sleep. It pained me knowing that she was somewhere just outside my chamber door yet I could not be with her. It was still before dawn but I decided to get myself ready for the day. I knew Kirsten would not be up yet to assist me, so I took the time alone to enjoy the quiet. I preferred it this way. I did not like having a lady in waiting, but my father insisted on it and I had yet to get him to alter his opinion on the matter.

Changing of the guard occurred every day at dusk and dawn. When Ysabeau and I first met, she specifically requested her service to start at dusk, thus allowing us more time together overnight than what would be possible if she was on duty during daylight hours. It was all we had and I was grateful for it and I knew she was too. She had mentioned again this early morning all the things she wished could be between us. It was rare for her frustration to show as it did, and I despised the fact that I could do nothing to change it….at least not yet.

I smiled as I thought about the first few days when Ysabeau first joined my guard. I would wait until the late hours of the night before I stepped into the sitting room where she stood ready to protect me and we would sit and talk for hours. We learned much about each other during those first few days and I knew I loved her from the start. It almost felt as if she was made for me or that we were meant to be together.

The first rays of sunshine began to peek through my window and I realized that I was famished due to my overnight activities. I smiled to myself thinking about Ysabeau naked in my bed, making love to each other throughout the night.

Kirsten knocked on my door and I called out for her to enter. She came rushing in but stopped once she saw me, "Your Highness, you have already prepared yourself for the day."

I suppressed the sigh that wanted to escape me, "Please call me Lauren. There is no need to be formal here. I wanted an early start to my day. I am on my way to the dining hall for breakfast."

She nodded before rushing past me to get further into the room, "I will clean up here then. Please call for me if you need anything."

I hurried out of my chambers, using the door that lead directly to the main hallway. I rarely used this exit to leave my room, opting to vacate through the door that led into my sitting room before reaching the hallway. Unfortunately, I knew that Tamsin would not be there this morning as she would be preparing to leave, and I found no reason to take the indirect route to the main part of the estate. Even though yesterday was the first time Tamsin and I spoke beyond what was required, I preferred for her to accompany me during the day as I knew she was close to Ysabeau, and that made me feel safe. Now that we were on more informal terms, I wanted her with me because I felt we could become friends.

When I reached the dining hall, I was not surprised to see my father already sitting down for breakfast. He always started his day early and I liked to take this time with him before he was whisked away to tend to royal matters.

I took my seat and silently filled my plate before I bid my father good morning. He returned the sentiment and it was not until we were both finished that I tentatively brought up the upcoming visit.

"I was wondering father, if you could tell me exactly what you plan to accomplish with Porgara."

He leaned back in his chair, looking at me with curiously, before he asked, "What does Porgara have an abundance of that we here in Yandi are lacking?"

I cleared my throat as I sat back as well and replied, "Iron ore."

He smiled, a hint of pride in his voice as he continued, "Correct. We can use it to make steel for our weapons, buildings, alchemy, defensive barriers and much more. What do we have that could be of use in Porgara?"

I instantly answered, "Rosemary and Thyme. Rosemary can be used for joint problems and it speeds the healing of bruises and wounds. Thyme is also good for joint pain and helps with upset stomach, stomach pain, skin disorders and parasitic worm infections. It would be very beneficial for their healers to have these herbs."

"I completely agree. We want to start a trade for these resources and that is one of the things we will be discussing. King Edmond also runs his army as I do and the most crucial part of these negotiations is the combining of our forces. If done correctly, it could be a seamless transition. We would be allies in any and all disputes with the other territories." My father stated excitedly.

I was confused and I knew it would be beneficial for me to gain some clarification. I asked "We also lack titanium ore and cotton in this territory. Where do these things fit in as I know the land in Progara is not plentiful with these resources?"

My father sighed and his shoulders slumped as he said, "This is why I wanted you more focused on royal matters Lauren. We have lumber in excess and we trade that with Serrette so they may build their naval ships while they provide us with their titanium ore. We exchange a portion of our crops with Yarmith in return for their cotton. Cassea needs lumber as well to build naval and fishing vessels and we give them a portion in exchange for a percentage of what they catch at sea on their fishing ships."

I nodded my understanding, "I see that each territory relies on another to ensure they have what they need. I was not aware of the trading we did with Yarmith, Serrette and Cassea. I know that Yandi is the only kingdom that borders all the other territories. That must have some benefit."

My father smiled at my observation, "Yes you are correct Lauren. My kingdom borders all the others and this allows me to control travel between territories. I control trade routes and take a percentage of all goods that need to pass through our land, we charge a toll in exchange for safe passage as well."

I shook my head and sighed as I asked the question that has been burning in my mind, "With all these agreements in place father, why are you trying to arrange a marriage between myself and Princess Nadia for this specific negotiation."

My father slammed his fist on the table before he took a deep breath to calm himself, "We are back this again I see. The marriage will ensure the combination of our armies and signify a true alliance with Porgara. This will bring more power to both kingdoms, giving our lands strength and leverage over the other three territories."

I scowled and replied in disgust, "This is all about power and leverage? You are using me to further your own agenda. Have there been threats from Yarmith, Serrette or Cassea that would warrant the need for more power here in Yandi?"

My father stood from his seat and towered over me as he replied, "No. We are at peace. This is a strategic move Lauren. One I expected you to understand."

I stood as well and spat, "Well I do not father. Not at all. We have peace now but how will the other kingdoms perceive and react if we combine our land, army and resources with Porgara? They will see it as a threat and retaliate."

I pushed my chair aside and stormed out of the dining hall before my father had a chance to respond.

Ysabeau POV

I threw the saddle bag over my horse as I finished preparing for the upcoming journey. I packed extra clothes, blankets and a few small weapons I felt may be needed if we ran into any trouble.

I grabbed the reins once I had everything secured and walked out of the stables.

I was startled when Tamsin hit me in the shoulder with her fist, "Quit staring back at the estate Bo. You look like you are about to ride off to your own execution."

I turned and stared hard at her, replying in a hushed voice, "Am I not? We are on our way to escort Lauren's intended back to the estate. How would you feel right now?"

Her eyes softened but her words were hard, "I need you at your best. You need to find a way to reconcile what is about to happen because you cannot stop it."

I felt my gut wrench and I lost my breath. I closed my eyes for a moment before I replied, "You do not have to worry Tamsin. I will hold the line as I am expected to do. As far as accepting what is about to happen? That is never going to happen."

She looked at me warily but agreed before she mounted her horse and looked down at me. "Are you ready to go then? The patrol is waiting for us outside the gates."

I nodded, climbing my steed as I shot one last quick glance back at the estate before I followed Tamsin out of the gate.

Before we even began our trip, I informed the patrol, which consisted of five Fae and one Druid Commander, that we would be riding through Vale on our way to the border crossing. The Commander did not put up an argument and I took that as a sign that everyone was onboard with the small detour from our route.

We rode hard, not making any stops until we reached Vale a few hours after we left the estate. We hitched our horses at a stable on the edge of town before we all went in our own direction; an agreement that we would only be staying for two hours.

I wanted to join Tamsin and meet the woman that captured her heart, but I knew they had things they needed to discuss and now was not the time for introductions.

I wandered around for a while with no real destination in mind. My stomach got the best of me as I entered the market and found a small shop that was serving cheese and fish with a pint of ale. I took my time and ate as I watched people bustle through the streets.

Once I was finished, I waked aimlessly from shop to shop through the market until I found a place that was selling the most beautiful jewelry. I was not one for jewelry but I felt compelled to enter the little stall. The shop was empty when I walked in and I found myself drawn to a display that held the most precious rings.

An old Fae woman approached and I looked up at her as I said, "These are unlike anything I have ever seen before. So unique and quite stunning."

She looked at me for a long moment before she leaned forward saying, "You are a young succubus in love I see."

I tried not to l let my surprise show as I asked, "Why do you say that?"

She laughed, "I have been alive for almost two thousand years. I have seen much in my time on this earth. I know that you cannot be more than fifty years old. You are a very young Fae. I can sense the allure of your succubus all around us. It is natural and part of your nature. I have known several in my day and I am quite familiar with the signs."

I shook my head, stunned by what she was revealing, "Why do you say I am in love?"

She answered my question with a question, "You were drawn to these rings were you not?"

I nodded and she continued, "I forged all of these rings and the properties within call to a certain aspect within you. These rings are intended to be given to a mate. This is usually done through a ceremony of marriage. As you know, Druids wear bracelets on their right wrist when they marry. Fae place a ring on the fourth finger on the left hand; a tradition we adopted from the humans before they died out long ago."

My head was spinning at everything this woman was saying, "I am not mated, so how can I be drawn to something intended for such?"

Her eyes gleamed with hidden secrets and power beyond my understanding, "You were and even though you broke that bond, it is still inside you."

I stepped into her personal space and lowered my voice, "Not a word woman. You can see from the insignia on my uniform that I belong to King William's army. You know it is forbidden."

Her smile remained and her eyes showed nothing but sincerity, "Your secret is safe with me. Now close your eyes and choose a ring. Let your instincts guide you."

I looked at her skeptically for a moment before I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and let my fingers glide over the cold precious metals until I felt the sudden overwhelming urge to pick one up from the makeshift box.

I opened my eyes and held it in my hand as I inspected it closely. It was perfect and thoughts of Lauren flooded my mind as I felt the metal begin to warm against fingertips.

I had forgotten about the old woman standing with me until she spoke again, "You are not in love with another Fae. Your heart lies with a Druid woman."

I closed my fingers around the ring as my eyes shot up to meet hers, "How can you know that?" This woman had a frightening ability to see things that she should not know.

She shrugged and pointed at my hand, "The ring. It is my creation and its properties tell me all I need to know."

I was about to tell her how important is was that she keep her new found knowledge to herself when she said, "I know the law. I also know that one does not have a say in who they love. I am not trying to frighten you young one."

I sighed in relief as I could see she was being truthful in her words and intentions. I was curious about one fact and asked, "Fae do not practice alchemy. That art is reserved for Druids. How can you do this?"

She smiled as I saw a mischievous sparkle in her eye, "Things today are not how they used to be. Fae do not practice alchemy anymore, but when I was young, it was practiced by both Fae and Druid alike."

"What can you tell me about this ring?" I asked as I opened my hand once again.

She took it from me and pointed at the various aspects of the creation as she explained, "It is made with silver which is a feminine metal. Silver symbolizes purity and its energies include healing, protection, love and emotion. The copper symbolizes characteristics such as charisma, feminine beauty, care and balance. The small stones inlaid within the metal is rose quartz which is known as the stone of unconditional love. It helps existing love grow."

I smiled at her words as my heart warmed at the ideas laid within the creation in my hand, my thoughts drifting to Lauren, "How much for the ring?"

She handed it back to me as she closed both of her hands around mine, "It is yours. You owe me nothing. Be careful young one, I sense much turmoil in your future before you once again find happiness in your love."

I felt my muscles tense and scrambled for her to explain, "What do you see woman?"

She gave me a heartfelt smile before she replied, "I do not see anything. It is just something I sense. Take your gift and go. I feel that you have a long road ahead of you today."

Before I could say anything more, she let go of my hands as she stepped away, turning to walk to the back of the shop.

I placed the ring in my pocket as I left and when I stepped outside, I could see by the suns position that it was time for us to leave Vale.

It did not take long for me to reach our horses at the edge of town. The entire patrol was already present and as I mounted my steed, I saw Tamsin approaching with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

I knew things must have gone well with Ciara and I was happy for my friend. I just could not shake the cryptic warning the old Fae woman gave me before she turned me away from the shop.

Once Tamsin was ready, we hit the trail again with speed as we pushed hard to the next town. We would be staying the night at an inn located in Canning. We rode for hours without rest as we tried to reach our destination before nightfall.

We were riding much too fast for me to ask Tamsin about her meeting with Ciara. I knew it would have to wait until we stopped for the night. I did not want anyone to overhear anything we talked about and that was a distinct possibility when we were traveling in a group.

As we rode, I continued to play back my meeting with the old shop keeper on a loop in my mind. I could only imagine that the turmoil she spoke of was related to the orders I was now following. Bringing that horrible woman back to Yandi and to my love was enough to drive me mad. I could only hope that negotiations would fail and Lauren would remain free. I knew that if that did not happen and she was forced to marry, I would continue to love her just as I do now and support her in any way she required.

We made it to Canning before night fell, and after we boarded our horses for the night, we made our way to the inn. It was bustling with activity as the first floor served food and drink while the rooms were located on the floor above us.

We would be leaving an hour before dawn tomorrow morning, so most of the patrol headed directly upstairs to claim a room for the night.

Tamsin and I decided to eat before we retired for the evening and we grabbed a table to wait for service.

I watched as a pretty Fae woman approached our table and I blushed as I saw her aura increase in intensity when she stopped beside us and looked down at me.

We asked for two pints of ale and whatever the kitchen had available for dinner. Tamsin smirked as the woman barely paid any attention to her and only kept her eyes on me.

Once the woman left to fulfill our orders, Tamsin started up right away, "Looks like you could take that woman to bed tonight Bo. I do not think she even knew I was here with how hard she was staring at you."

She laughed as I glared at her, "Would you take a woman to bed that was not Ciara?"

Tamsin's laugher died down almost immediately, "I would never!"

I smiled at what looked like horror on her face as I said, "Then what makes you think I would do that to Lauren?"

She rolled her eyes at me but said nothing. I decided now was a good time to ask about her meeting.

"Speaking of Ciara. How did thing go?"

Tamsin leaned forward against the table as she began to recount her day, "She was so excited to see me when I walked into her workshop. I told her how I felt and what I wanted but I also explained what that would entail with my service to the army. She told me she did not care about any of it and that she had feelings for me as well. She said the only reason she did not pursue it before was because she was not sure if I would be willing to be with her considering the rules we must follow. We decided that we will communicate through messenger and work around our responsibilities to plan visits. I can go to Vale or she can ride into Athene. We will make it work."

I nodded and gave my friend a genuine smile, "I am so very happy for you Tamsin. I am glad you spoke with her. I can see how happy you are."

She looked away from me before she replied, "Thank you for pushing me to step away from my insecurity and fear and talk to her."

No more was spoken between us as the woman came back with our food and drinks. She winked at me before she left again and I just shook my head as we began to eat. I thought about telling Tamsin about the ring and the old Fae woman but decided against it. That was something I wanted to share with Lauren before I even thought about mentioning it to anyone else.

Tamsin asked how things were going considering the situation and I replied, "We are trying to be brave for each other but Tamsin, I am so scared. Lauren is holding on to hope but she may be entering a marriage with a woman she does not love for political reasons. Being in that position is terrifying. I do not care about myself. I will do anything to support her and keep her happy, any way I can. However she needs me."

Tamsin gave me a sad smile, "I cannot imagine what it is like for either of you. The situation is already difficult and now this. We also know how horrible Nadia is. Remember how we saw her berate that woman on the streets of Privik when the king sent us to Porgara to learn about their trade agreement with Serrette?"

I shook my head and scoffed, "How could I forget? She was snobbish, rude and inconsiderate. We saw nothing different from her that entire mission. I do not want to even think of how she may treat Lauren if things go that way."

Tamsin threw some coins on the table before standing up and clapping me on the back, "You will think of something. You are one of the bravest people I have ever known and I have been around for centuries. Do not do anything I would not do."

I turned to ask what she was referring to but she was already walking up the stairs. When I turned around again, I realized what she meant. The woman who served us had returned and taken Tamsin's seat across from me.

I laid my coins on the table with the rest as I said, "This should cover the food, drink and service. Thank you."

The woman ignored the coins and instead reached across the table placing her hand on mine, "I am almost done for the evening. I could join you in your room when I am done."

The succubus inside me reared up at the invitation but the idea was unsettling to me. It was as if my succubus knew it was coming from the wrong person.

I smiled politely as I removed my hand from the table and stood up, "Not this time."

Before I could hear any words to protest, I made my way to the stairs and on my way to a room for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Lauren POV

I heard the knock on my sitting room door, glancing up as I watched it open before I gave permission to enter. I was not surprised to see that it was my father, and I set aside the tome I was attempting but failing to read to distract my thoughts and pass the time.

He made his way across the room and sat down beside me before giving me his full attention.

"I do not like the way we left things this morning Lauren."

I sighed as I shook my head, "I do not enjoy arguing with you father, but I will not apologize for how I feel nor will I apologize for my opinions on matters concerning our kingdom."

He looked at me intently, "I do not desire an apology and that is not why I am here. I encourage you to question anything you do not agree with or understand in regards to the throne. That is how you will learn."

I was taken aback by his words and could not help but ask, "You are not upset that I may disagree with how you rule this kingdom?"

He folded his hands in his lap as he replied, "Of course not. We are different people with different views. I have not deluded myself into thinking you will rule exactly as I have but Lauren, you are not on the throne yet. Until that day arises, I expect you to follow and support me even if you do not agree."

I ignored his last comment as I decided to keep my ideas to myself for the time being. I knew if I shared my vision with my father, he would do everything in his power to prevent them from coming to fruition. Instead I opted to learn more about the political environments across the territories. I knew that I would need a thorough understanding of such things in the future.

"I was hoping you could educate me on the current political landscape. I think such knowledge would be quite beneficial for several different reasons."

I could see the joy shining in my father's eyes as he stood and started to pace, "It brings me happiness to see you finally embracing your place in this world. As you already know, King Edmond and Queen Atheena rule Porgara in an almost mirror image of Yandi. Our views on Druid and Fae relations are identical, our military setup and strategy are similar, our thoughts on taxation and expansion complement each other nicely. This is why I am so eager to ally ourselves with them."

I nodded my understanding but remained silent as my father continued, "I do not believe you have ever met King Dyson of Yarmith. His parents were killed by raiders as they traveled unescorted to Serrette. He was not even a century old when he took the throne. This was about fifteen years ago. His views are vastly different from my own. His closest royal advisor, best friend and personal guard is Fae. A siren by the name of Hale Santiago. That he trusts a Fae over his own kind is disappointing. He wife, Queen Valorie died in childbirth. Despite the best Druid healers, she succumbed but the baby survived. Prince Michael is a young man now and much like his father. King Dyson believes in Druid and Fae equality. Fae hold positions of power in his army alongside Druids, service is voluntary and no one can join his military until they reach the age of thirty. There is a flat tax across his land that applies to both the Druid and the Fae. The Fae that live in his lands are free to occupy any position they are deemed qualified for, own their own businesses without oversight, extra tax or penalty, feed however they like if it is not harmful and join in intimate relationships with whomever they choose. He is not a popular ruler and his ideas are not well received within the Druid community that resides within and outside of his borders."

I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from smiling. King Dyson was someone that I would need become acquainted with. It sounded like his beliefs aligned with my own. When the time came, it would not hurt to have him as an ally and possible friend. It gave me hope that another leader had the same goals as myself.

I watched as my father continued to pace slowly in front of me as he spoke, "Cassea as you know, is a very small territory. Their army is small and consists of only Druid volunteers. They also have a small navy protecting their ports and fishing vessels. The throne is financed through trade and the selling of goods that are only available on their land. Cassea is broken up into two smaller provinces. One province is occupied by Fae while the other by Druids, thus allowing a separation of the people. Each province is governed by an elected official who answers to King Alexander and Queen Sofia."

I interrupted, "Is there any overlap at all? That does not sound like an easy way to live."

My father stopped his pacing and placed both hands of the back of the chair he once occupied, "There is some overlap and that is handled by the officials for each province. For the most part they remain segregated. The Fae are free to live how they choose within their province just as the Druids are within their own. Serrette is ruled by King Robert and Queen Tasana. My spies in that area have reported a possible romance between their daughter Princess Taveer and Prince Michael of Yarmith. A union between the two has thus far been denied out of fear that the other territories will retaliate over any perceived alliance. Serrette has a large naval presence and they dominate the seas. Their army and navy consist of only Fae. Druids are not allowed to serve as they are considered too valuable for battle. The Druids of that land oversee the infrastructure, banking, mining and agricultural systems. The Fae that do not serve the crown work under the Druid people to maintain the everyday tasks that are required to service the kingdom. The Druids pay taxes to support the crown but the Fae do not. The Fae receive a fair wage for their services much like they do here in Yandi."

I shook my head in disgust, "The Druid are considered too valuable? Do you honestly believe that?"

My father looked at me with what appeared to be amusement, "I do not believe that. If I did then I would not have Druids serving in my army. I believe the Druid people are powerful, intelligent and sophisticated. I believe our strength and power supersede the Fae and that they require guidance. Our people live a balanced, harmonious life that keep the Fae from devolving into chaos."

I scoffed at my father's answer as I asked, "What chaos?"

The amusement I saw just a minute earlier disappeared as he replied, "I can see you do not agree with me. I am referring to infighting and uncontrolled feeding habits. There are so many different types of Fae. They are quite unique in that way. It would not be difficult for them to fight amongst each other in a struggle for power. Different factions could form and these factions could fight endlessly against each other. It is best we keep the Fae in check."

I clenched my jaw with frustration but let the matter drop. Instead I decided to revisit our conversation from this morning, "You mentioned that Prince Michael and Princess Taveer have been denied marriage out of fear that the other kingdoms will retaliate against them as they would see this as a powerful new alliance between Yarmith and Serrette if a marriage was to be permitted. I fear that is going to happen if you push for a marriage between myself and Princess Nadia."

My father returned to his seat before he replied, "I am telling you what my spies have told me. Yarmith and Serrette fear this reaction. King Edmond and I do not. We will work to ensure our people and the leaders of the other kingdoms do not see our alliance as a move for war and further expansion into the other kingdoms. I am strong as well as King Edmond and Queen Atheena. We have been ruling for centuries and find this to be to our benefit. King Dyson is young, naive and short sighted. He allows his fear to dictate his actions and denies any alliance because of it. I do not foresee a problem with what we are trying to do if it is handled correctly."

I closed my eyes to center myself a moment before I said, "You have spies all over the lands. They will report to you any negative reactions to this new alliance if it moves forward?"

He nodded, "Yes. I have spies in many different places and positions. I rely on their information to help me keep an accurate view of what is occurring through all the lands. I honestly do not believe an alliance between Yandi and Porgara will have such a negative impact as what you are suggesting."

I conceded the point to avoid an agreement, "You would know better than me father. I know that I am still very young. I know I have no experience leading the kingdom and only offer my opinions based on logical thinking that only comes from the little I have learned from you in the recent days. I know you believe me to be rather naïve and I cannot deny that. I can assure you though that that will not always be the case. I do not want to argue further. What can you tell me about Princess Nadia?"

My father smiled as he clapped his hands together before leaning forward in his chair, "Yes I do believe you to be naïve when it comes to matters of the crown but as you said, that will change with time and experience. I am so very happy that you are embracing your duties and that I can be the one to teach you; to pass down my knowledge and wisdom that I have achieved from centuries of understanding and learning from my mistakes so you do not have to. I do not know much about Princess Nadia. I know that she is driven, ambitious, intelligent, hardworking, and eager to start her rule. She is a beautiful woman; she is a second level Druid in the Ignis Guild as her abilities with fire are the most prominent. I believe if you give her a chance, you could learn to care for her deeply."

I smiled as I fought not to scream and rage against my father. I swallowed down my words and tempered my thoughts. I would never care for Nadia in the way he hoped I would….of that I had no doubt. His thoughts about the Fae made my blood boil and I wanted to tell him in that instant that I loved a Fae woman with everything that I am. That she was my beloved and I was her mate. I wanted to argue that his notion that the other kingdoms will not react poorly to an alliance was absurd. All these things swirled through my mind but I bit them back knowing my words would fall on deaf ears.

I kept my smile in place as I replied, "Thank you for taking the time this evening to speak with me. I am getting rather tired though, and I think I will retire for the night."

I stood as he did, closing my eyes as he kissed me on the cheek and wished me a good night. I waited until he left my sitting room before I fell back into my chair. I massaged my temples as I worked to calm the fire that burned in my stomach. I allowed my thoughts to drift to Ysabeau and it was only then that I felt myself truly relax for the first time that day.

Ysabeau POV

I woke before the others and packed my things as I made my way outside. The darkness gave me a sense of peace and I relished in the cool breeze and the star filled night sky. The light from the moon was more than enough to allow me to find my way. I ventured to a stream nearby that was hidden away beyond the tree line that Tamsin and I had found years ago. I undressed before stepping into the water, the cold rushing over my warm skin causing me to shiver. I enjoyed the feeling, it brought all my senses to focus, clearing away the last remnants of sleep that clouded my mind. As I washed, I could not help but think of Lauren. She was never far from my thoughts or my dreams. Lauren was the epitome of warmth and kindness. She was breathtaking in the joy she emanated when she was learning something that fascinated her and it never failed to make me smile. Her laugh was enchanting and she filled my present days with bliss and my future with eager anticipation. She was my home and she was my heart. Lauren saved me from being the shadow of myself I knew I would be if I never knew her touch and love for me. She completed me and I shuddered at the thought of never knowing her. If I had not glimpsed a sight of her from afar fifteen years ago, the day I fell in love at the mere sight of her, I would not be the person I am today and that revelation scared me as much as it brought me peace.

I hurried to finish before I walked back to the bank of the stream and dressed quickly as I gather my things to make my way to meet the others. I secured my bag before I unhitched my horse and walked him outside to mount up. While I waited for the others to join me, I shoved my hand in my pocket to ensure the ring was still there. It was something I did since it came into my possession. The metal was cold against my fingers as I held on to it tightly. Flashes of placing the ring on Lauren's finger as we swore vows to one another shot through me with a jolt that made me both giddy and heartsick.

The spell was broken when I heard the command for us to start moving towards the next town. It was almost another full day of hard riding before we finally reached the waystation in Valetta. We had sent word ahead through the royal carrier that we would be arriving today and would require the place to be cleared of its normal patrons as we would be bringing royal guests back from the border the following day. It was just a precaution but we were charged to keep the royal family of Porgara safe of any and all harm as it was our duty to do so. The owners of the station were compensated for the brief interruption to their normal business and seemed excited to do this service for their king.

After the owners provided us all with food and drink for the evening, I decided to take a walk before I settled in for the night. The place was eerily quiet without the hustle and bustle of customers moving about the tavern and I needed the fresh air to clear my never-ending cycle of thoughts.

As I walked long the property grounds, I saw the dim light of a lantern coming from the stables that serviced the waystation customers. I made my way over as I thought the entire property was to be closed for the next two days.

As I slowly approached the stable's side entrance, I could see two men mucking out the stalls as they carried on in hushed conversation.

"I'm telling ya, ya need to meet this group. They are organized and their reach extends past Yandi into the other kingdoms." I heard one of the men say as he worked.

The second gentleman responded, "I don't know. What your talkin about is rebellion. If we get caught, we will be executed for treason."

The first man scowled as he replied, "Do ya really want to live under the thumb of the Druid people for the rest of your life Mikel? What about your children? Don't ya want them to grow up with more options, more freedom than what you've had?"

Mikel stopped his worked as he said, "Of course I do. What Fae doesn't? But there have been attempts before and they all failed before they ever got started. What will make this any different Deric?"

Deric straightened up to face his friend before he answered, "All those other attempts were small, disorganized groups of Fae that had no structure, support or solid plans of attack. What we are working on now involves Fae from all the lands coordinating in secret to organize our people in each territory to reach a common goal in due time. Ya should come with me to at least listen to what the leader here in Yandi has to say about the effort. Ya don't have to commit to anything if ya don't want to."

Mikel shook his head as he sighed and resumed working, "I'll think on it Deric. No promises. I have to think of my family first and their safety."

I walked slowly back to the tavern as I thought about what I had just heard. If the gentleman was to be believed, there was a large group of Fae in all the territories preparing to rebel against the Druid people. More likely than not, it would be an attack against the royal families in each respective kingdom. This was something I needed to learn more about. This was something I needed to tell Lauren as soon as possible. This was something I might want to be a part of if it could be accomplished peacefully.

As I reentered the waystation, I made my way to the kitchen where I found the proprietor sweeping the floor and humming softly.

I cleared my throat to grab his attention and he turned quickly to face me, "What can I do for you?"

I smiled to put him at ease as I queried, "There are two men in your stables, Deric and Mikel. Do they work for you full time and what are they doing here at this time? I thought the property was cleared in preparation for the arrival of the royal guests tomorrow."

He placed the broom against the counter and replied, "Yes they work for me full time and they will be gone by the end of the evening. By the time you return with your guests tomorrow, it will just be me and my wife here to serve until you move on back to Athene. Is there a problem?"

I shook my head and waved my hand in dismissal, "No problem at all. I was just curious. Thank you."

I retreated quickly to my room, removing my boots, weapons and tunic before I collapsed on the bed and passed out for the night.

We woke at dawn the next morning and made quick work of eating breakfast before we hit the trail once again. We left three from the patrol group behind to monitor the waystation through the day and ensure all was ready for us to arrive later that evening.

The rest of us rode out and took a more leisurely pace as we were not far out from the border crossing from our current location. We reached the designated spot by midday and we only had to wait a short time until we saw two royal carriages and a compliment of royal guards headed in our direction.

Once they reached our location, the Commander welcomed them all to Yandi and worked with the Porgara lead rider on how they wanted us to proceed.

I barely heard a word of any of it. All my focus was on the window of the second carriage. The cloth that normally covered the windows was pulled back, giving me a perfect view of Princess Nadia. I could feel the succubus inside me clawing to get out, my possessive and territorial nature outweighing any logical thought in that moment. My hands gripped the reins so tightly that my knuckles turned white and my hands ached as I felt my eyes shift blue in response to her presence.

With my eyes closed, I took several deep breaths to calm myself before I was able to safely open them once again. I watched as the Princess flung open the carriage door and began to berate her driver for how jarring the ride was from their estate to the border. He apologized profusely as he tried to explain that the trails were rough but she would not listen. She only stopped her barrage of insults after her father intervened.

As we all began to escort the royal family back to Valetta for the evening, Tamsin rode up beside me. I had opted to take lead so I would not have to see or hear another word from the Princess.

Tamsin nudged my arm with her hand as she asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

I sighed as I looked over at her, "Did you see that? Did you hear her? That woman is awful. Just as I remember her. What if she treats Lauren the same way?"

Tamsin gave me a sad smile, "I do not have an answer for you Ysabeau. Only time will tell. Until then, I need you to focus on the task at hand. Do I need to worry about what you might do in a fit of anger?"

"No. I will be fine Tamsin." I said, hoping I sounded more convincing than I felt. In reality, I was on an edge that frightened me as a small part of me considered ending that woman's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Ysabeau POV

I stayed in lead position as we rode at a decent but comfortable pace back to Valetta for the evening. I could feel Tamsin's eyes on me from time to time and I knew she was worried about me. She was wary, but despite my contemptuous thoughts, I would never do anything that could possibly have a negative impact on Lauren. As evening started to fall upon us, our group finally made it to our destination. I hitched my horse in front of the waystation in favor of the stables as I had a Fae that I needed to track down before we left in the morning. We had patrols walking the grounds for security as the rest of the royal guard checked the station before allowing the royal family to emerge from their carriages and enter the building.

Our guests from Porgara were warmly greeted by the proprietor of the station as he set out a feast for everyone to enjoy. I listened to the Princess grumble about the rustic conditions as I quickly ate my food so I could get on my way. Once I was finished, I excused myself as I went in search of the owner.

It didn't take long to find him in the back as I knocked on the doorframe to get his attention, "Good evening sir. I do not mean to disturb you but I was hoping you could tell me where to find Deric, the Fae that works in your stables."

The man looked at me worriedly and I attempted to alleviate his fears, "He has done nothing wrong. I only wish to speak with him. What is your name sir?"

He seemed to calm at my words as he replied, "Benjamin ma'am. You can find Deric north of here just over the hill. He owns a small patch of land there before you reach the village."

I nodded, "Thank you for the information Benjamin, as well as your hospitality."

He gave me a knowing smile, "The king paid me handsomely for my services and use of my station."

I returned the smile, "I am aware, but such payment does not require kindness when one is approached outside of what is required of them."

I bid Benjamin farewell before making my way towards the entrance of the establishment. I was not even a foot outside when Tamsin grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side of the building and away from prying eyes, "Where are you going?"

I bristled at the intrusion, "I am going for a night ride."

She gave me a disbelieving look, "You have duties here. What is really going on?"

I debated whether to tell her the truth but decided against it for the time being, "Tamsin, I am hungry. I am going to find someone to help me take the edge off."

I watched as understanding passed over her features, "I see. Go then and take care of yourself."

I nodded before I moved passed her and unhitched my horse. After I mounted my steed, I pushed him into a canter towards the north. I disliked lying to Tamsin but I needed to be careful. I didn't want to pull her into something she didn't agree with and put her in an impossible situation. I also didn't want to give her information that she would feel obligated to keep secret thus again putting her in an unideal position. What I told her was not a complete lie. I was starting to feel the stirrings of my hunger and knew I needed to make it back to Lauren soon or I would be forced to feed on a stranger. It was something I would fight as long as possible, but eventually my nature would win out over my ideals if my hunger was not satisfied. My succubus would eventually dictate my actions. It was my reality and one that I despised. In the last five years, Lauren had been the only one I have fed from. She was my love and feeding elsewhere gave me the sense that I was betraying her in some way. She had told me time and again that she understood my need and wanted nothing more than for me to remain healthy but I did not see it that way. I had a driving need to remain faithful, so fulfilling my hunger elsewhere was not an option for me. Unfortunately, now that Porgara royalty was going to be at the estate, I wasn't sure how feasible it would be to visit Lauren in her chambers. It would be too easy to be caught by a passing Porgara guard or servant. As I approached my destination, I shook out those thoughts for the moment, it would be something to worry about when the situation arose in time.

It didn't take me long to ride up past the hill and locate the house that was built on the outskirts of the small village beyond. I dismounted, knocking on the door as I listened for movement inside. A man answered almost immediately and when he saw my uniform, he tried to slam the door shut as he rushed to back away, fear evident in his movements.

I easily caught the door with my hand and stepped into his home uninvited while stating bluntly, "I mean you no harm."

He shook his head as he pointed at me and stumbled over his words, "No no, yer with tha king's army. I know Fae like ya. Ya betray yer own kind and chase Fae like myself. I've done nothin wrong. Why are ya here?"

I shut the door as I answered, "I did not choose this life. I have no say in it, so do not judge me. I am here because I heard you and your friend Mikel speaking about plans for a rebellion down in the stables at the waystation."

His eyes grew wide as he tried to deny my claims, "Yer mistaken. I've no idea what yer talkin about."

I shook my head in exasperation, "Your name is Deric. I saw and overhead you speaking to Mikel as you tried to convince him to join your cause."

He gave me a calculated look before answering, "Yeah, that was me but Mikel isn't a part of it."

"I came here tonight for more details. Not all Fae that serve in the king's army are happy with the situation. Please, can we talk further?"

He cautiously took several steps towards me as he nodded his head, "I suppose."

After Deric and I sat, I began, "I want to know more about what you were both speaking of in the stables. I will also warn you, speaking of such things in the open without being aware of your surroundings is dangerous. It was not hard for me to overhear your exchange as you worked. Believe me, King William has spies everywhere. I know this because I was one of them. The other territories also have spies here in Yandi. You must be more careful."

"Why come to me?" He asked as he continued to look at me with suspicion.

"This is the first I am hearing of such a thing, and I may be able to help but I want to know more. You said there is a group here in Yandi and they answer to a leader. There are also other Fae in other territories that are a part of this as well. I need to know more." I said as I tried to get him to open up to me.

He let out a long breath before he answered, "There're Fae here in Yandi that're unhappy with how the Druid people treat us. We're tired of being powerless and want to do something about it. We've begun to meet in secret. There're groups all over this kingdom that're organized and answer to Tari. He's our representative for this territory. He travels all over this land talking to each group and keepin us together in our efforts. Tari also coordinates and exchanges information with the leaders from the other four kingdoms. I don't know who they are, how they communicate or where they meet. It's meant to be that way as a form of protection. I can't very well tell ya something I don't know. If I'm captured, I can't undermine the cause. We never meet in the same place and find our next location by following this symbol."

I watched as Deric reached for a piece of parchment and began to draw a mark. Once he was finished, he showed it to me before getting up and burning it in the fireplace behind him.

I sat for a moment as I gathered my thoughts before replying, "So there are groups of Fae all over Yandi that are supporting this rebellion and each group is organized under one leader who represents Yandi as a whole when meeting with other Fae leaders from the other kingdoms? Does that sum it up?"

Deric almost smiled, "Yeah, yer correct."

I leaned forward, feeling the edge of the table digging into my side as I asked, "So when I get back to Athene, all I have to do is find and follow that mark you showed me and I will locate where the Fae are meeting in the capitol?"

Deric nodded and I sighed as I continued, "Spies are your worst enemy. Has this Tari addressed that issue? Also, how often do you see this leader? He cannot be in every town with every group for every meeting across this land. I want to meet him."

Deric had a look of doubt when he answered, "I don't know if he's got ways to evade spies. That information is beyond me. He isn't at every meeting we have here in Valetta. He passes through here every month or so and I don't know where he'll be next. He doesn't share that information. I don't know how ya could meet him."

I let out a humorous laugh, "This rebellion will fail. I was a spy for the king for many years and there was not much I did not find out eventually. I see several points of failure in what you have described to me. A rebellion is an open, organized, and armed resistance against the current regime. Is that what is being planned? Violent resistance against the rule across all the kingdoms?"

With each passing minute, Deric seemed to grow more uncomfortable as I continued to question this plan. He replied, "Yea, we're workin in secret now to eventually move this rebellion into tha open once we're organized enough to strike against the five rulers simultaneously. It'll be bloody but we'll prevail. We know what we're fighting for."

I scowled at his answer as I chastised him, "I have been in battle and it is not how I would like to see change brought about for the Fae. We are people that are governed by a ruler. We could always try to replace the current establishment with a government that is better for all of us."

Deric laughed as he shook his head in amusement, "And ya think that'll be any less bloody? The current establishment as ya put it will fight back. It will be war no matter how ya put it."

I closed my eyes, sighing at the thought of it before I looked back at him, "I do not believe that. There are always choices. Always solutions. I know Druids that are not happy with how things are today. That could be a benefit to the Fae and a way to keep this peaceful."

"No, I disagree. Go to tha meetings in Athene and listen to what tha people are sayin. Tari will pass through there eventually. Talk with him and then see where ya stand." He said as he got up and motioned to the door.

I realized he was asking me to leave without saying so outright. I stood from my seat and went to the door before turning, "I will. Someone needs to keep this from becoming a violent revolt that ends in nothing but death."

I didn't wait for a reply as I left the house and shut the door behind me. I pulled myself up on my horse and rode back to the waystation with a heavy mind. I needed to tell Lauren what I learned, and see what she thought of this development. I wanted the change Deric spoke so passionately about, but I didn't want it with the ground soaked in blood.

Lauren POV

When I wasn't working with my father, I spent my time at the Medicus Guild learning what was required of me at my current skill level. I had a feeling that my time for study was about to end for the time being. My focus was pulled in a different direction now, regardless of what I really wanted. I was no longer ignoring my royal duty and I felt the toll it took on various aspects of my life. If this was what was required to bring the change Ysabeau and I envisioned, I was more than willing to make the sacrifice. She was worth it, the Fae were worth it, my kingdom was worth it, and that was what I remembered when things became difficult.

I was walking back to the estate from the guild when Kirsten came running in my direction. I stopped to wait for her, and when she was within hearing distance, she informed me that our guests were arriving and my father was requesting my presence to greet them at the gate. It was difficult to contain the smile that threatened to take me over. Ysabeau was home and I had missed her so.

I quickly walked around the manor house to the front gate and found my father already waiting there. I made my way to his side as I greeted him, "Good day father."

He returned the greeting and I could hear the excitement in his voice. I knew he was anxious for this visit, but it was for reasons that I disagreed with completely. It didn't matter my feelings on the subject, he disregarded any and every argument I could bring to him about this union. I knew that his main concern was not for me, and I had finally made peace with that. Now, I was going to take it away from him and mold this kingdom, its laws, and its principles into something I would be proud to rule.

Tamsin and Ysabeau were the first people I saw as the group rode in through the gate and my heart began to race at the sight of her. I watched as her eyes sought me out, and when they found me, she flashed me the faintest of smiles before it was gone once again.

As the carriages pulled up surrounded by an entourage, I forced my gaze from Ysabeau to focus on our new arrivals. I felt apprehension wash over me as the ornate doors swung open and the Porgara royal family stepped out before us.

My father immediately addressed them, "King Edmond, Queen Atheena, Princess Nadia, welcome to Yandi. We are honored to have you with us."

My response was automatic and came without thought, "Yes, we are happy you could all make the long journey to be here."

My eyes finally fell on Nadia and I could see a smirk gracing her lips as she watched me. My attention was pulled from her as King Edmond responded in kind, "Thank you for the kind invitation. We are pleased to be here and are eager to begin our visit here in Yandi."

My father motioned for them to follow as he started back to the main entrance of the estate, "I am sure you are all tired from the long trip. Your rooms are ready if any of you wish to rest and freshen up before dinner. Lauren and I will escort you there ourselves. We also have the full complement of the Yandi royal guard for your protection and ease. I see that you have also brought your own people. We are more than able to accommodate them as well."

As I followed my father, I was able to get a glimpse of Ysabeau as she and the rest of the patrol started to head for the stables. She looked absolutely beautiful yet worn at the same time. I could only imagine how taxing such a trip could be. I was also acutely aware that her hunger was probably starting to make itself known. I would have to take care of that as soon as I was able. I knew it was dangerous to even think of such a liaison but I couldn't go another day without her in my arms now that she was home once again.

Nadia fell in step with me and I gave her a polite smile as she looked at me in an almost inappropriate manner. I was relieved Ysabeau was not with us in that moment as I feared she would have torn the woman to pieces.

"Hello Princess Lauren. I have been looking forward to this meeting for quite some time." She said in a tone I couldn't quite place as it put me on edge.

I shook my head as I replied, "Please, it is just Lauren. I am not concerned with titles."

She gave me an odd look before saying, "I am willing to allow the informality. Please refer to me as Nadia."

Her choice of words instantly caught my attention. She was willing to allow informality. That statement made me uneasy and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach at the implications. I would have to push Ysabeau to give me more information on this woman. I knew that Ysabeau was aware of her from when she worked covertly under my father's orders. I needed to know exactly what I was dealing with.

We walked the rest of the way in awkward silence, and when we arrived at the guest wing, I showed Nadia to her room as my father did the same for King Edmond and Queen Atheena. Before Nadia retired for the afternoon, she asked, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk this evening after dinner."

I was caught off guard by the question though I suppose I shouldn't have been. It made sense that she would want to spend time together so we could become better acquainted. I wanted to turn down the invitation but I knew my father would be livid and I knew I would need to find some common ground with my future wife, no matter how much I detested that fact.

"I think that would be nice. I will see you at dinner." I said before I excused myself and left to search out Ysabeau.

I walked back outside where I had seen her last and saw Tamsin walking towards the barracks. I called out to her and she turned, smiling when she saw me approaching.

"How was the trip?" I asked as I could see the worn look on her face.

"Long and tiring. I'm glad to be back." She replied as we started walking once again, falling into step with one another.

"Well I am glad it was at least uneventful and that everyone made it back safely." I said as we neared the turn off towards the garrison.

She gave me a knowing look before stating, "Ysabeau is still in the stables. Is there anything you need from me Princess?"

I blushed at my transparency, "It is Lauren when we are not in a formal setting, and no, I do not need anything."

Tamsin nodded at my request, "I am still getting used to being so unofficial with you."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Well I am a person as anyone else, so please do not feel uncomfortable. I would like to think of us as friends. I do not want to keep you from getting settled back in. I am glad you are home."

Tamsin thanked me before she turned to continue on her way. As she disappeared from sight, I called to the two royal guards that were standing a small distance behind me, "Stay here. I will be back in a moment."

They went to protest but I held up my hand to stop them, "No argument. There is no threat here. I would like you to wait."

One guard, Turay, pressed the issue, "Your Highness, with the guests from Porgara, there are more people on the estate grounds. Please let us accompany you as a precaution."

I shook my head before sternly saying, "They are here by our invitation. They mean no harm to me. I will be back in a moment."

With no further argument, I walked to the stables and found Ysabeau picking up her bags from the ground.

She had her back turned to me and I did not think she heard my approach. I asked, "Are we alone?"

She turned quickly and had a panicked look on her face, "Yes, but that could change any minute. What are you doing here?"

I chuckled at her response, "Is that any way to greet me after being gone for a week?"

She hastily looked around us before bringing her attention back to me, "No of course not. I missed you Lauren. I just feel exposed here. It is not safe."

I was too caught up in her presence to care what was happening around us in that moment. I closed the distance between us before wrapping her in my arms. I felt her hands grip my waist as I nudged her to step back until she hit the wall behind her.

I leaned in, kissing her slowly and it was then that I felt her relax against me as she bit my bottom lip teasingly and deepened the kiss. I could feel her raw passionate need for me and it made my heart beat faster at the thought that I was the one this woman wanted.

Before things could progress, she leaned back, panting hard as she spoke, "We cannot do this here. I am also dirty from riding all day. I do not want to ruin your dress and I need to talk to you as well."

I closed my eyes for a moment to help center myself before I replied, "You have not fed since I last saw you. I can see it and I know you need me."

She gave me a soft smile, "I can wait. I do not trust anyone and we cannot be caught. Follow me."

I relented and stepped away from her, placing an appropriate distance between us. I followed her as she led me into a large storage area, keeping us away from wandering eyes and ears. I finally asked, "What do you not trust and what is it you need to speak to me about?"

Ysabeau clenched her jaw as her body tensed in agitation, "I do not trust that the guards and servants the Porgara royal family brought with them are not littered with spies. I could be wrong but it would be the smart thing to do. As you know, I used to do such things for the king before I joined your detail. It is best if we assume they are all here for reconnaissance. There is also something about the Princess that I omitted when you asked me about her before that I now feel was a mistake."

I felt my stomach drop as I whispered, "Tell me now then."

I watched as Ysabeau struggled not to reach out for me as she replied, "She is not a good person Lauren. I never had reason to mention such a thing to you before, but when you told me the king may force you to marry, I just wanted to protect you. I am now realizing that not telling you exactly what you are getting into with this woman is not protection, it is quite the opposite. It does not help you to go into something blind, especially when I could have helped you in some way. She is mean spirited, selfish, cruel, power hungry and entitled. I have seen it on several occasions, this trip included. If this moves forward, I needed you to know."

I shook my head in confusion as I looked at my love, "Why would you keep that from me when you knew my father was forcing this on me?"

Ysabeau had a pained look on her face as she admitted, "I wanted to protect you, but I know now that I was not doing so by keeping her nature a secret."

I struggled with my anger as I said, "I am not a child. I do not need your protection. I need someone who will tell me the truth, even if it is not what I want to hear. I suppose it does not matter now. You have shared it with me and that is what is important. I was starting to get the suspicion that she may not be a kind woman from the little I spoke with her. I will find for myself later this evening when we take a stroll after dinner. You mentioned you wanted to speak to me about something?"

Ysabeau's eyes flashed blue at my words and I could see the barely contained possessiveness just under the surface. She didn't make a comment and instead nodded before solemnly replying, "Yes. While we were in Valetta, I stumbled across a local that was talking about the plans for a rebellion against the rulers of the five territories that could possibly bear some weight. He talked about Fae meeting in secret all over Yandi and in the other kingdoms as well. They want to rise up violently against the Druids. He mentioned an organizer of sorts here in Yandi by the name of Tari. I am going to try and track this man down and get more information but I thought you should know there is the potential for trouble. I am not sure if the king's spies are aware of this threat. While I would love to see positive change for the Fae, I do not want a war. There are better ways to go about it."

I was stunned by what she told me and it took me a moment to find my voice, "How much of a threat is this? Why do you want to get involved?"

Ysabeau discreetly linked her fingers with mine in an effort to calm me, "I do not know what type of threat they pose. That is why I want to meet the man who is supposedly organizing the groups across Yandi and communicating with resistance leaders in the other territories. If I can get in with them, I can suss out the situation and try to steer it away from a violent outcome. That is why I want to become involved."

I squeezed her hand as I took a step closer to her and worriedly replied, "That could be very dangerous. Why would you take that upon yourself? Why do we not just tell my father and have him handle it?"

Ysabeau vehemently answered, "No! We cannot do that. If the king finds out, any Fae involved or even suspected of being a part of this would be executed. I have the ability to try and manage this situation."

I scoffed, "You do not know that. What if you cannot make any difference? If that happens, this threat could grow and we had prior knowledge of it but did not do enough to stop it. That would be a tragedy."

Ysabeau dismissed by concerns and responded defensively, "Instead of giving me a chance, you would rather bring this to the king and ensure the deaths of all Fae involved? They just want things to change Lauren. I can understand that even if I disagree with their methods."

I pulled my hand away as I turned and started to pace, "I do not want their deaths on my hands but there is the potential for a lot more bloodshed if we do not stop this while we can."

Ysabeau placed her hand on my arm to stop my movements as she begged, "Just please think about it Lauren before you do anything. Have faith in me, or at least give me a chance before you bring it to the king's attention."

I looked at her for a long moment before I said, "I will think about it. I have to go. I do not want my royal guard to come searching for me."

I started to walk to the door when Ysabeau called out to me, "Lauren! Please wait—"

I turned to look at her as she stopped midsentence, waiting for her to finish. When she didn't continue, I left the room and made my way out of the stables.

Ysabeau POV

As soon as Lauren left, I turned and hit the side of my fist against the wall. That entire exchange could have gone better. I was angry at myself, upset that that vile woman would be escorting the love of my life on an evening walk after dinner and the edge to my hunger was growing sharper by the minute. I knew for some time that keeping the information I knew about Princess Nadia from Lauren was a mistake. I had this ingrained need to protect her but I had only upset her instead. Then our disagreement about how to handle this potential rebellion was disturbing to say the least.

I picked up my bags and headed back to the barracks. I was not supposed to be back on rotation until tomorrow night but there was no way I was going to leave Lauren at the mercy of that horrid woman.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt better once I was able to clean up and get some rest. Now I was standing at attention as I watched the two royal families sit down for dinner. I listened as King William bragged about Yandi and how he successfully led the people of this land into prosperity, peace, and enlightenment. I watched as Lauren sat quietly, back stiff, and polite smile on her face. I fought to keep my succubus in a cage inside me as I observed Princess Nadia almost leering at the woman that held my heart. I almost wished Tamsin was here with me in this moment. I could trust her to hold me in check when I couldn't trust myself.

Once dinner was over, King Edmond retired to his study with his guests for drinks as Princess Nadia pulled out Lauren's chair to allow her to stand before holding out her arm for Lauren to take. It tore at me to watch the princess court Lauren when I could not. To see them be able to walk freely together when we had to hide behind closed doors when time allowed it.

I stayed far enough behind them as we walked through the royal gardens that I could not hear what they were saying. A part of me wanted to listen but I resisted the urge in fear that I would react with overt hostility. I gripped my sword so tightly my knuckles ached as I had my other hand in my pocket holding the ring I had for Lauren in the palm of my hand. I thought about the old Fae woman that I encountered several days ago, remembering her cryptic remarks and how she was aware of things that she could not have known. I smiled to myself when I thought about giving this ring to Lauren and telling her how we were meant to be. How I wanted to marry her, love her forever in a world that didn't see such a thing as an abomination.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard Lauren's laughter and I felt overwhelming jealousy spread through me like fire. I despised the feeling as I knew I had nothing to be jealous of. I was secure in my love for Lauren, making such an emotion ridiculous, but the succubus inside me raged at seeing her mate receiving attention from another woman. I fought the possessiveness that came over me as my succubus wanted to be released to claim what was hers. I fought desperately to keep my eyes from changing as I tried to keep a respectful distance.

We walked a little further before I witnessed Princess Nadia pick a flower from the garden and hand it to Lauren in some grand gesture. I couldn't stop myself as I broke the distance between us and fast approached the two women. Lauren saw me first and tried to intervene, "Is there a problem we should know about?"

I stopped when I heard Lauren's voice, the sound soothing the beast inside me. I had no words to answer and it was then that Princess Nadia cut in, "What do you want Fae? Can you not see we are busy? What is wrong with you? Do you not know how to speak?"

The woman's jarring, venomous tone and rapid questions snapped me back to myself. I took a deep breath before answering, "There is no problem. I apologize for intruding."

Lauren gave me an apologetic look as the princess snapped, "Then leave us be and do not interrupt again."

I turned and walked back to where I had been previously as I chastised myself for losing control. We walked through the gardens for a little while longer until the two women returned to the estate. Princess Nadia walked Lauren to her chamber door and kissed her hand before bidding her goodnight. I kept at a safe distance until the woman was gone before I discreetly entered Lauren's chambers by passing through her sitting room.

Lauren POV

After Nadia left and I entered my bedroom, I knew it would only be a matter of moments before Ysabeau came through the door. I knew our previous discussion did not go well and my walk with Nadia could not have been easy for the succubus to observe.

I tossed the flower Nadia had given me onto the table by the window as I heard Ysabeau approach me. I thought about throwing it out but did not want to risk it.

I turned and saw the woman that I loved standing there looking tired, worn, hungry and despondent. The upset from earlier forgotten, I opened my arms and she fell into them without a word. I held her tightly against me as I felt her turn her head and place a light kiss on my neck.

"I love you Lauren." She mumbled against my skin and I smiled before pulling back so I could look her in the eyes.

I kept my arms around her when I said, "We have a lot to talk about."

She nodded in agreement, "I know. Can we table the earlier discussion for tonight and talk about it when we have a time tomorrow?"

"Of course." I said, wanting nothing more.

I watched as Ysabeau blushed before she asked in a small voice that she only used with me, "What did you think of the princess?"

I suppressed my smirk at her unusual display of insecurity, "I think she is everything you said she was. She is not a good person and it took everything in me not snap at her when she spoke down to you this evening."

She gave me a small smile, "Do not do that. That woman could make your life a nightmare. What did she say that you found so humorous?"

The smirk I was holding in finally came out when I heard the slight pout in her voice, "She told me about a spell that had gone wrong when she first started studying at the Ignis Guild. It had singed off the Master Druid's eyebrows. I know I shouldn't laugh at the Master Druid's misfortune but I could not help it."

Ysabeau nodded but didn't respond and I asked, "Do you really want to continue to talk about her?"

She gave me a seductive smile and I knew all discussion of Nadia was over. Before I could do anything else, she lifted me off my feet and moved us to my bed before setting me down once again. She pushed me so I would fall back as she followed after me.

We made quick work of our clothes though it took me longer to get Ysabeau out of her underarmor and remove her weapons properly. The feel of her skin against mine was almost magical as she circumvented any teasing and touched me almost immediately. Her eyes were an ethereal blue as the succubus took control and quickly brought me to release. She feed deeply from me as I came, prolonging my pleasure as I writhed beneath her begging for more. She continued her ministrations until I was unable to handle it any longer. It was only then did she stop and move off to the side of me. She laid her head on my chest as she ran the tips of her fingers over my hips and across my stomach.

After I caught my breath, I took the opportunity to flip our positions so she was on her back as I hovered above her. The change did not surprise her and she laid back to watch as I explored her body in minute detail. It did not take long to bring her to orgasm several times as she fed from me freely. I watched her with rapt attention as she came, the world falling away as this beautiful creature experienced ecstasy through my soft caresses and rhythmic strokes.

We settled into each other's arms as we always did after making love. It was Ysabeau that finally broke the silence, "I missed you while I was gone Lauren. I did not feed from anyone else. I just wanted you to know that. About the princess, I apologize for not telling you what I knew about her before now. It was not my intention to hurt you, only to protect you. I guess I thought that if you did not know the person she was, you would somehow be shielded from it. I know now how ridiculous of a notion that was. Maybe she will be different for you. If this really happens, I hope she treats you well."

I shifted so I could look her in the eyes, "I forgive you Ysabeau. It may have been a silly notion but I understand it. Why are you talking as if you will no longer be a part of my life if I marry her?"

"I did not mean for it to sound that way my love." She replied simply but I could see she was not being completely honest and it frightened me.

Before I could question her further, she said, "Tamsin met with Ciara in Vale, and from what I understand, they were able to work things out together. I am happy for her. She deserves it. I looked up to her when I was younger, and I noticed she was always alone and there was this sadness about her. It does not have to be that way though and it warms me to see her so unburdened. I also met this very old, very cryptic Fae woman that made jewelry and practiced alchemy. I think I might ask Trick about her. See if he knows of her."

I looked at her curiously, "I did not know Fae ever practiced alchemy."

Ysabeau gave me a small smile, "She did. She is older than Trick. I am curious about her…."

She let her sentence drift off and I had a feeling she wanted to say more but held back. I had the impression there were a few things weighing on Ysabeau that she was having trouble expressing to me. I wanted to draw it out of her, get her to talk to me but I could see how tired she was and I knew this would be a discussion better left when we were both well rested.

As if reading my mind, she shifted to get up and said, "I am about to fall asleep. I need to head back to the barracks and get some sleep. I will get someone to cover my post. I would love to just fall asleep in your arms but I will not risk it. I am worried about my time in here as it is. We have to be careful."

I hid my disappointment that she was leaving as I understood and shared her concerns. I threw on a nightgown before helping Ysabeau back into her uniform.

Once she was dressed and presentable, I walked with her to the door and said, "Good night my love. Get some good rest. We will find the time soon to talk about the rebellion and how we should handle things."

Ysabeau gave me a tired smiled before leaning in with a gentle kiss. As I pulled back, her eyes were still closed as she slowly licked her lips. Once she opened her eyes she said, "I will never tire of your kiss. Good night to you as well. I know we will talk things through. It can wait another day. I shall see you tomorrow."

When she left, her absence had a visceral effect on me. I didn't know why it hurt so much to have her leave as I was used to the sporadic time we shared. I thought maybe it was because she had been gone for the last week and this was the first time we were alone since before she left. I had a lot of things swirling through my mind and having Ysabeau there with me made things seem manageable when I became overwhelmed. Having Nadia and her family here made my situation feel more real than before, and I knew I was trapped. I knew if I married Nadia, I could very well lose Ysabeau. I knew it was quite possible that once Nadia got what she wanted from this negotiation, her sweet demeanor towards me could change. I was worried about this uprising Ysabeau had stumbled upon and had mixed feelings on what to do.

I tried to clear my muddled mind as I walked back to bed. I looked down when I stepped on something hard and cold that was lying on the floor. I bent down to pick up the object and saw that it was a ring. It was beautiful, made of silver and copper with a rose quartz stone set within. It wasn't mine and I thought at first that it may belong to one of my ladies in waiting but then I realized it very well could have belonged to Ysabeau. My mind began to wander as I thought of reasons why she would have such a ring and not wear it, or if it was gift, why she didn't share it with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. Happy holidays to you all!

Lauren POV

I woke early as I wanted to speak with my father before we all gathered for breakfast later this morning. I dressed quickly before making my way to my father's study, knocking on the door. I heard him call out permission to enter and I let myself in before sitting in the chair across from his desk.

Without looking up he began the conversation, "What can I do for you Lauren?"

I forwent any pleasantries as I demanded an answer to my question, "Did you know?"

He put down his quill and gave me his full attention, looking at me in irritation as he asked, "Did I know what?"

I shook my head, knowing I needed to elaborate, "Did you know that Princess Nadia is not a very kind Druid. She is elitist, treating anyone that is not Druid or royalty as if they were worthless individuals."

I watched my father sigh before he replied, "I knew. My spies had reported as much to me."

I stood, slamming my palms on his desk as I leaned forward, "You knew and did not tell me. How could you promise me to someone like that? How can you promise me to anyone at all? I will never forgive you if you go through with this and break the promise you made to my mother on her deathbed."

My father stood as well, raising his voice to match mine, "Do not bring up your mother. I rule this land and you are my daughter. You will do your duty as I see fit to continue to bring this kingdom what it needs to flourish. When I no longer sit on the throne, it will be you who makes the decisions. I do not take this lightly and one day you will see just how much is demanded of you. Until then, do not judge me. Now this conversation is finished. We need to meet our guests for breakfast."

I took a deep breath to compose myself as we left the study to make our way to the dining hall. We took our respective seats as our guests joined us at the table. The best foods were prepared and laid out before us; everyone helping themselves to the feast that must have taken the entire night to prepare. Nadia smiled at me and I barely managed to return the gesture as I was too distracted listening to my father.

"After breakfast if there is anything you are interested in seeing, let me know and we can arrange it." He said, leaning back as an old Fae woman took away his plate.

King Edmond set his empty dish aside as well as he answered, "We would like to see your military installation as well as your stores of Thyme and Rosemary in which Porgara is in desperate need."

My father smiled as he clapped his hands together in delight, "Wonderful. We can leave once everyone is finished."

Queen Atheena glanced around the table before she replied, "I believe we are all done with our meal. It was a lovely breakfast. I think we would like to get an early start before the midmorning sun makes the heat unbearable."

I watched as Henry, a Fae that served in the dining hall, dropped the empty plates he was removing from the table.

King Edmond startled at the noise, turning to see what happened as he yelled, "What is wrong with you? Are you so inept that you cannot even carry out a simple task?"

Henry stammered as he backed away, "I I'm sorry! I'll have it clean in in no time."

He rushed off as the king turned back to address the table as a whole, "The Fae are worthless creatures. It is so hard to find good help."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from responding to such awful words. I remained silent as I looked around the table, noting that both the queen and Nadia agreed with his sentiment. My father said nothing but he did not challenge the remarks. Instead, he rose from his seat as the rest of us followed suit. We exited the dining hall to prepare ourselves for the afternoon.

Ysabeau POV

I woke to strange noises outside the barracks. I sat up, brushing my hair before pulling it up out of my face. I got out of bed and walked to the window to see what the commotion was all about. I saw the Porgara royal family, King William, Lauren, and the royal guard watching two of the best Druid Commanders sparring in the training yard. It was the clanking of swords with the sounds of wind and fire that had awoken me from my much needed sleep.

I huffed in annoyance as I watched Nadia at Lauren's side. She stood closer than what would be socially acceptable and I could feel the claws of the succubus inside me trying to find a way out. I refused to allow my nature to dictate my actions. I knew Lauren loved me and that was enough to keep the beast at bay.

I decided to head to the Dal since I knew I would not be getting any more rest now that it had been interrupted. I put on a fresh pair of uniform pants and a tunic as I strapped on my weapons and pulled on my boots. I wanted to show Trick the ring that the old Fae woman had given me and possibly learn more about its special properties. I went to the pile of clothes I had tossed in the corner this morning, sifting through every pocket only to find the ring was gone. I started frantically digging through the heap I had set aside to wash, not once thinking how careless I was to have left it in the pocket. I looked everywhere possible but it was nowhere to be found.

I scrubbed my hands over my face in frustration as I left the barracks to walk to the Dal. I hoped that Trick would know of some way for me to locate it, that he would have some sort of spell that could lead me to it. I would do almost anything to find that ring as I felt a feeling of despair wash over me.

I entered the Dal and went straight for my favorite place at the back bar, ready to down a glass of scotch. I leaned against the edge of the counter as I waited to be served, looking around at all the patrons that made this place their second home.

The first thing I heard was Mackenzie running in my direction as she yelled my name in a cheerful voice, "Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo. It's been sooo long since you've been in here. Where the hell have ya been?"

I scowled at her for using that ridiculous nickname, "Traveling to the border. Why do you continue to insist on calling me that?"

She smirked at me as she set a clean glass on the bar, "Because it bothers you and because it's so much better than Ysabeau. I mean what a stuffy name. How can you stand it? It's my mission in life to get you to accept that and to get you to stop talking so proper like. You need to loosen up and have fun Bo."

She poured my scotch as she knew my order by heart and I placed a handful of coins on the bar. I threw back the glass, finishing my drink in one sip and lifted my hand to stop her from refilling the glass.

I looked at her and shook my head, "My name is not stuffy and I speak as I was taught."

She rolled her eyes, "And that's exactly what your problem is Bo. You actually believe that! What's wrong with good old common slang? You sound so stiff and boring. I gotta loosen you up."

I ignored her attempts at banter as I got straight to the point, "Is Trick in his study downstairs?"

Mackenzie gave me a strange look before asking, "What's got you in this sad pathetic mood this morning?"

I looked away to avoid her penetrating stare, "Why do you think that?"

She laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Anyone with eyes that paid any attention could see it."

I sighed as I gave in, "I lost something special to me and I am about to lose even more."

The little raven haired woman hopped over the bar and put her arm around my waist as she poured me another glass, "Well then it's a good thing you have me then. Talk to me."

I stared hard at her as I weighed the idea of telling her about Lauren, Princess Nadia and the ring. Despite her annoying ways, Mackenzie had always treated me like any other Fae. She never looked at me in distain for being a part of the royal army but instead always treated me like a friend, not just some customer that came to the Dal at odd hours.

I drank the second glass dry before looking around to ensure we were not in earshot of other guests, "I lost a ring that I got in Vale on my way to the border. It was for someone special."

Sensing there was more too it, the little barkeep surprised me when she turned around and yelled, "Bars closed! Everyone out out out."

As people grumbled and started milling out of the bar, Trick appeared from downstairs to see what the noise was about. His face lit up when he saw me, "Ysabeau, so good to have you back safely."

I gave him a halfhearted smile, "Thank you."

He looked at his partner and asked, "Why are you closing the bar?"

She hopped back over the counter to stand by Trick, "Bo here is having problems. She looked like she needed some privacy so I kicked everyone out. Prying ears and all."

Trick shot me a disapproving look and I just shrugged in confusion. I never expected Mackenzie to close the bar because she felt I needed someone to talk to and she wanted me to feel comfortable. She was hoping I would confide in her as she put forth the effort to show I could trust her.

I damned caution and turned my attention to Trick, "When we passed through Vale on our way to the border, I had an encounter with a very old Fae woman who practiced alchemy and knew things about me that she should not know."

Trick perked up at this information, "You must be referring to Astarte. Our paths have cross more than once over the centuries. She is the oldest and wisest Fae I have ever encountered in my long life. She did indeed practice alchemy before the Druids band Fae from such practices. She has seer like qualities as well."

I nodded and continued, "She gifted me a ring for Lauren. One that I somehow sensed among all the others. I do not even know what is so special about it. I just know that it is but I lost it last night."

Mackenzie interrupted, waving her hands in air as she stared at us wide eyed, "Hold on everyone. Did you say Lauren? As in Princess Lauren? You are banging the future queen?"

Trick scolded her in a whisper, "Kenzie!"

I looked at her and answered the question with the honesty I thought she deserved, "Yes Mackenzie—"

She stopped me when she slapped her hand on the bar and declared, "Call me Kenzie or so help me Bo!"

I sighed as I pushed through my irritation and began once again, "Yes Kenzie. Princess Lauren and I have been together secretly for the past five years. King William is in negotiations with the royal family of Porgara to combine territories. If things are satisfactory, they plan to marry Princess Nadia to Lauren as a way to bind the new deal. That is not well known information and should not go beyond these walls."

Kenzie gave me an empathetic look as she put her hands on her hips, "I won't way a word. Not about any of it. That's rough Bo, though now I understand why you were always declining sex. I thought your succubus was broken or something."

I smiled despite my situation and asked, "Trick, do you know any way I can locate the ring? Some spell or anything that can help me find it?"

Kenzie jumped it again, hopping up and down excitedly, "You said you sensed it before, can't you sense it now?"

Trick was the one who answered, "It does not work that way. She was drawn to it as it was to be chosen but had not yet been. I am afraid now that it has found its way to Ysabeau, she can no longer feel that pull. I do not have anything to locate such an object. I advise visiting Astarte again and seeking her advice."

I pushed away from the bar, "If I leave now, I could make it there and back before the changing of the guard."

Kenzie reached across the counter and grabbed my wrist, "Slow down there. Don't you get a day off or something? Why not just wait?"

I looked at her, exasperation filling my voice, "No I cannot wait! I need to find that ring. It will not wait for my day out of rotation to travel."

Kenzie let me go, holding her hands up in surrender, "Go on then. I can't imagine not getting my beauty rest but I suppose you don't need it with all that succubus magic give off."

I started for the door before I stopped short and turned back, "Thank you both."

Lauren POV

I saw Ysabeau walking off the property as we stood and watched a sparring match between two of our Druid Commanders. I wondered why she was not asleep and where she was going. The latter didn't matter to me as much as the fact that I wished I could go with her. Nadia was standing entirely too close for my liking and plastering a fake smile on my face was tiring.

I almost lost it when I heard King Edmond mention that enlisted Fae were nothing more than pawns to be sent to slaughter while real war was fought by the Druids in command. He went on to speak to my father about combining the Yandi and Porgara military forces which was a large part of these negotiations. King Edmond restricted Fae from any command positions and my father wholeheartedly agreed. This was how both the Yandi and Porgara military powers were already structured so this point in these discussions was not in dispute.

Once the sparring match was over, we decided to take a walk to the Medicus Guild to show our guests our stockpile of Thyme and Rosemary. As we trekked across the estate, Queen Atheena brought up another point of this tentative arrangement. If our surplus held up to the quality in which my father spoke of in his letters, they would provide our kingdom with much needed iron ore. This led to an open discussion about metal working within our respective territories. Yandi had both Druid and Fae metal workers that shaped our weapons, defensive barriers, and buildings among other things. Porgara left all metal working to the Druids going through training in their Terra Guild. The queen bragged that Porgara metal working was superior to what Yandi produced because we allowed the Fae to be a part of the process. I was beginning to understand where Nadia inherited her belief system and it made me think of my mother. She loved all creatures, held no prejudice against any being, and I was proud that I learned that quality from her before she died.

As we approached the Medicus Guild, I saw Ysabeau riding at a gallop past the estate wall heading west towards Vale. I felt my stomach knot at the sight, wondering where she was going and why. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I did not hear my father's question.

"What?" I asked lamely as I brought my attention back to the current discussion.

My father gave me a disapproving look and repeated, "You are a student of this guild. Will you create a few potions that require Thyme and Rosemary for our guests to take back to Porgara?"

I smiled awkwardly as I moved to the bins that contained the ingredients I needed to begin mixing potions. I created one to ward off infection, another to assist in easing pain, and one to aid in curing insomnia.

Once I was finished, I wrapped up the vials and handed them over to one of the Porgara royal guards that were a part of our escort.

As we began to walk back to the estate for lunch, Queen Atheena turned to me and commented, "I do believe the quality of the herbs your father wrote us about surpassed our expectations. I look forward to getting those potions back to our healers."

"They will certainly help your sick but what I gave you is very limited unfortunately." I said as I continued to think about Ysabeau. I wondered if my father or one of the Commanders sent her out on official business. If she had planned a trip today, I had no doubt she would have shared that information with me last night. If her excursion was unexpected, it made me ponder what happened since I saw her early this morning that required her to leave the estate.

As we sat down for lunch, I put little effort into listening to the conversation around the table. I noticed Henry was not among one of the Fae serving our meal and I wondered what may have happened to him after this morning's accident.

After we watched the sparring session earlier, Nadia had kept a respectful distance, most likely sensing my uneasiness. I was grateful she decided to allow me some space and I latched on to the peace it gave me.

As I ate, I tried to tune into the current discussion to keep my thoughts from spiraling into a dark place where I knew hopelessness was the only result. I heard King Edmond say, "My wife and I are very impressed with what we have seen of your military as well as the quality of your surplus of herbs we require. In fact, the quality is beyond what you described to me in our correspondence."

My father looked pleased as he replied smugly, "I had no doubt you would find things to your satisfaction but I am pleased to hear you say so. I understand that you wanted to talk about the current situation with the trade routes."

King Edmond nodded as he sipped more wine before he responded, "Correct. As all shipments from Porgara must pass through Yandi, I would like to reevaluate our current agreement. As we are hopeful of a new friendship between our two territories, we would like you to guarantee safe passage of our cargo as well as waving the tax for usage of the trade routes at the border."

My father looked amused as he considered the best answer, "I can promise military escort for all your cargo as well as waving the tax in exchange for a percentage of everything you import and export."

I watched as our guests looked amongst each other before the King Edmond replied, "That is acceptable."

My father smiled as he placed his napkin on his plate to indicate he was finished, "If we are done with lunch, I would like to continue these discussions in my council chambers. We can speak in further detail on how we plan to merge our military forces as well as our joint response to threats against our kingdoms from other territories."

It seemed my father's suggestion was amenable as our guests quickly rose from the table. We all made our way out of the dining hall when Nadia asked, "Lauren, are you going to sit in on these discussions?"

I smiled civilly as I answered as graciously as I could manage, "No, I do not believe so. I am feeling rather tired after our morning walk and will be retiring to my room until dinner. Will you be joining them or do you have other plans?"

A look of disgust flashed across Nadia's face so quickly I believed for a moment I had imagined it. She fixed me with a considerate smile before replying with a backhanded comment, "I take my duty as the princess of Porgara seriously and these deliberations are important to our kingdoms as well as an opportunity to learn what I can from those that currently rule our people. It is something I would never miss regardless of how I was feeling."

I ignored the verbal jab, "Well I do not want to keep you then. I will see you at dinner."

I turned and headed down the hall towards my chambers as Nadia hurried to catch up with the others. It appeared she was quite committed to her duties as well as politics in general. I too was resolute in taking a larger part in my role as the princess of Yandi but currently my mind was elsewhere. I would not have been able to concentrate on what was being said as I had Ysabeau ever constant on my mind. I also feared we were close to finishing these negotiations in favor of joining our two territories and I knew a marriage between Nadia and I would represent a united front. The prospect of marrying that narrow-minded woman brought me to tears.

I laid on my bed as I tried to calm my thoughts when I remembered the ring I had found early this morning. I got up and grabbed it from my drawer and called Haley into my chambers.

When she entered, I showed her the ring as I asked, "Does this belong to you or the house staff?"

She shook her head as she examined the ring and replied, "No Your Highness. I do not recognize it."

I dismissed her before I went to sit on the edge of my bed, studying the ring as I did so. If it did not belong to the staff, I knew the ring was Ysabeaus. It was the only thing that made sense as I imagined it fell out of her pocket when we hastily removed her clothing as we were making love.

I idly wondered why she did not mention it but it did not matter to me at the moment. I was anxious for her to return to the estate so I could ask her about it when we had a free moment alone. Fanciful thoughts of Ysabeau becoming my wife danced through my head as I laughed softly to myself.

I smiled as I slipped the ring on my finger of my left hand as was the Fae custom when vows were exchanged. It fit perfectly and I was in awe of its simple beauty. I stood from the bed and walked to the window so I could catch the stone in the sunlight when I felt a scorching heat on my left wrist as it started to glow. The sensation was gone almost as soon as it started but what I saw almost made my knees buckle. I had what looked like a Fae bonding mark etched into my skin, the design almost identical to the one Ysabeau had before we broke it.

Ysabeau POV

The ride to Vale did not take as much time as I had initially expected. I found a stable on the outskirts of Vale's marketplace and paid the merchant to board my horse while I went into town.

I ignored the store owners that called out to me as I passed, asking me to stop and look at their wares. I was here for one reason and nothing would deter me from my destination.

I easily found the shop I had visited last time I was here and I entered the tiny establishment with haste.

Before I could say anything, the old Fae woman announced, "You are back young one. I knew you would be."

I hurried over to her as I said, "Your ability to speak of things you should not know will never seize to astound me. I spoke to my grandfather about you. He said you have the gifts of a seer and are the oldest Fae he has ever known. He said your name is Astarte. Is that you?"

The woman cackled at my words, "Aye that is me, though I am not a seer. I have been blessed with similar abilities. Your grandfather is more than what he says he is. I do not believe he ever intended for you to know his secrets."

I did not understand what she meant but I would worry about it when my time was not so constrained. I spoke quickly while trying to remain polite, "I lost the ring you gave me. I was hoping you could provide me with a way to find it."

She looked at me with amusement, "You did not lose it. It has found its way to the person it was intended for."

I started to panic as I asked for clarification, "You mean Lauren has it? I did not give it to her though," I suddenly realized my mishap, "It must have fallen out of my pocket last night by mistake. I did not tell her about it. She must be wondering where it came from."

The woman shook her head at my words, "It was not a mistake. It is how it should be."

I grew frustrated at the cryptic answers and statements this woman shared as I confronted her, "You do not speak sense. I have not the time to guess the meaning behind your words. What is so special about the ring?"

Astarte lost all hints of humor as she replied, "Only Fae can mate or bond. Druids do not have the capability."

I nodded as I gripped the edge of the wooden counter, relishing how my muscles ached as I tighten my hold to keep myself centered. I said, "I know this. I mated with Lauren but we broke it using a spell. It is against the law for me to mate."

Astarte sighed before she began speaking to me as if I was a simple student, "You are such a young Fae. Only shifter Fae mate. All other Fae bond. Your succubus bonded with your Druid love and that bond was broken by a Druid spell. A harsh action that carries much pain as I can see in you. Once a bond is formed it should not be treated with such triviality."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding before I jumped to defend my actions, "It was painful to break the bond with Lauren. It is an agony I hope to never experience again but it was necessary to do so at the time."

Astarte hummed in agreement before she spoke, "I am aware and believe you did the right thing for the time being young one. The ring you felt compelled to choose among all the others will give you and your love a rare gift. When the princess puts the ring upon her finger, she will form a bond with you as you had done with her."

I was shocked at the revelation and grew excited at the idea of bonding with Lauren so completely. I closed my eyes as I stated the facts once again and my excitement dampened, "We just discussed the fact that I am no longer bonded with Lauren. How can we enjoy such a rare gift when I broke the connection between us?"

The woman was silent a moment before she smiled, "Do not fret young one, I can see that you will bond with her again. Once your succubus has reclaimed her other half and your love wears the ring bestowed to her, the bond will flow between you. You will be able to sense each other in ways that are not normally possible."

I let go of the counter and shoved my hands in my pockets to keep from hugging the woman in front of me, "I was waiting for a special moment to give the ring to Lauren. I need to get back to Athene and speak to her immediately, to explain everything you have told me."

I was about rush out of the shop and down to the stables when Astarte reached out and stopped me from leaving, "Be strong young one. I sense many things in the near future. There will be betrayal, a marriage, war, imprisonment, death, change and enlightenment."

I was speechless as Astarte remarked, "You will be involved in some way in all of these things."

I grabbed her by the arms as I uttered a plea, "That is so vague. Please tell more. I need to try and intervene before some of these things come to pass."

Astarte removed herself from my grasp as she responded with conviction, "It is dangerous to possess to much knowledge of the future young one. Be strong in the coming days. Now go and return to your love. She will have many questions for you."

I was ready to argue with the woman in an attempt to get her to elaborate on what she had told me but I could see it was a futile endeavor. I left her shop in a daze, the excitement of what Lauren and I could share overshadowed by the things Astarte warned me about. I yearned to know what could possibly happen that would spark a war. The death she referred to could be the ones that die on the battlefield. I assumed the marriage was between Lauren and the princess. I wanted to deny that fact but it seemed I would lose Lauren as kings bargained for power. I could not fathom a betrayal of any kind nor could I speculate on the change and enlightenment Astarte saw in the future. As I left Vale at full gallop back to Athene, I realized the change Astarte spoke of was not necessary change for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Short chapter I know but things are about to take off in four different directions and I needed to set a few things up. Happy weekend and enjoy! BTW, thank you everyone for the patience with the time between chapters.

Lauren POV

I could not hold on to any one emotion as I tried to process what was happening. I was amazed at what I saw, in utter disbelief, yet cold fear consumed me to the point I could not breath. I couldn't understand how this was possible and I was desperate to talk to Ysabeau. I needed her now, but I knew, for more than one reason, it could not be.

I cautiously removed the ring from my left hand and watched in awe as the mark on my wrist disappeared in the same manner it did for Ysabeau. I looked at the object I now held in my right hand and knew it was imbued with powerful properties that I did not completely understand.

I was startled when Kirsten touched my arm, a look of concern on her face. I clenched my hand into a fist to keep from snapping at her as I quickly asked, "What is it?"

She must have sensed my annoyance because she backed up a few steps before answering tentatively, "I apologize for startling you, Your Highness. You did not answer when I called your name. The king is requesting your presence in the study. Would you like me to lay out your evening attire?"

I relaxed as I crossed the room to place the ring in the drawer of my nightstand, desperate to forget it for the moment. I turned to Kirsten and gave my best effort to smile, "I was lost in thought, I apologize. Yes, please lay out my evening attire. I will change and meet my father in a moment."

Kirsten did as requested while I quickly worked to get myself presentable for company. Once I was changed, I made my way to my father's study, curious as to why he summoned me yet fearing the answer. A sense of dread sank into my bones the closer I drew to my destination; a distinct feeling that things were about to change. I felt a pang in my chest as I suddenly thought of Ysabeau; her infectious laugh, the smile that lit her up completely, the palm of her hand against my cheek as she leaned in to kiss me. These things flooded my mind as I came to a stop in front of the study door, muffled voices reaching my ears. I instinctually knew the inevitable had finally come, my father giving me away as if I were nothing but a bargaining chip.

I steeled my resolve before opening the door, mentally preparing myself for what I knew was to come. I forced myself to smile politely as everyone in the room turned their attention to me as I entered.

My father, face flushed from too much wine, walked over, and ushered me further into the room. I forced myself to smile politely to the others as I sat down and waited for the words I never wanted to hear.

He smiled at me, pride evident when he said, "Lauren, I wish you had joined us earlier. We finally concluded our negotiations. Our respective councils will outline our plans and we will hold a celebration as we sign the agreement that marks this momentous day."

Anxiety echoed through me as I asked, "Celebration? Will the governing parties of the other three kingdoms be present when this agreement is signed?"

My father lost his smile as his voice grew cold, "Lauren! Do not start this now."

I kept my voice calm, never wavering as I stated, "Forgive me father, but I do not understand. This will blindside the other kingdoms and set them on edge. Why do I feel like this should not be kept a secret if there are no plans to encroach on the other lands? How can you combine our territories but still have two ruling parties?"

I glanced at Nadia who looked at me in what appeared to be disgust. I ignored her as I was caught off guard when King Edmond spoke up to answer my questions, "The other ruling parties will not be present for the signing. It is not our intention to instill fear or encroach on the other borders in any way. This is not being kept a secret per say, we only wanted to work out the details amongst ourselves before making any kind of announcement to the other kingdoms. Porgara and Yandi are cementing an alliance. We will combine our military and our resources but the dividing line will remain, thus requiring the existing government to stay intact. Think of it as a partnership."

Before I could continue with my arguments, my father sat down and turned to me, excitement in his eyes, "Yes yes thank you King Edmond. That is a wonderful way to describe what we are trying to accomplish. It is a partnership in which our lands will rely on each other for defense and support, consulting one another when required. As you know Lauren, we will be placing pen to paper to bind this agreement, but we have all decided to show our full support for this alliance by sealing it with a marriage between our two families. The day after we sign the accord, our ambassadors will be dispatched to announce the engagement between you and Princess Nadia to the three kingdoms, inviting them to join us in commemoration of this event."

It shouldn't have come as a surprise; my father had shoved this engagement at me since he made his intentions with Porgara known, but hearing the words stunned me into silence. It felt as if my world was being ripped away. My choices and my freedoms no longer existed, I no longer existed. I was merely a means to an end, used against my will as I was forced into a life with someone I did not want. I felt a quiet echo of despair resonate inside me and it only grew louder, stronger as the seconds ticked by.

When it was apparent that I was not going to speak, my father quickly recovered the awkward moment as he turned towards our guests and announced, "Let us go dine and celebrate our new-found relationship."

Ysabeau POV

I barely made it back to the estate in time for the changing of the royal guard. I burst through the service entrance by the kitchen when I was told the royal families were about to gather for dinner. I stopped before I entered the main hallway, composing myself before I turned the corner and stepped in next to an Afreet named Leena. She shot me an exasperated look which told me she didn't appreciate that I showed up at the last minute. She moved out of formation as I took my place, ignoring whatever comment she made as I stole glances of Lauren as discreetly as possible.

As always, I kept vigilant of our surroundings to ensure a threat never reached the princess, but I could not help but watch her whenever she was near. Almost immediately I knew something was wrong, even with her back turned to me as we walked to the dining hall. I could feel it in my nature to want to protect my beloved, and I fought myself to maintain my position. I knew Lauren would talk to me when circumstances permitted, but I already feared what could be weighing on her mind. It was what plagued my every moment since Lauren first told me about the king's plans. I wondered if there had been any developments since I left this morning.

We entered the hall and I moved to stand at a post across from where Lauren was sitting. I tried to catch her eye but she was deliberately avoiding my gaze. It frustrated me, I wanted to try and convey to her without words that I was there for her. Despite her avoidance, I continued to watch her as I thought about the things Astarte shared with me. The many interpretations I could draw from her cryptic words and warnings. The vague hints of things I would be a part of, putting me on an edge that I wasn't sure I could maintain.

My attention was pulled from my musings as I watched King William stand from his seat, raising his wine glass as he exclaimed, "A toast, to our esteemed guests. May the alliance between our two kingdoms flourish and the marriage that will bind our families together be harmonious, leading us into a brighter future."

I felt my stomach drop as the king's words registered, the clinking of glass filling my ears like razors. I knew this was the likely outcome, but despite what I originally thought, I was not prepared for the reality of it. I knew now that this was what was bothering Lauren earlier in the evening when I first arrived. I had my suspicions but still I deluded myself to the inevitable. It certainly explained why she would not even glimpse at me during dinner. She usually found great pleasure flashing me a sensual smile when no one else was paying attention.

My succubus was screaming at me to release her from her cage, my eyes taking on a hint of blue as I fought to remain in control. I knew this was going to happen and still my visceral reaction startled me. Lauren finally caught my eye and I calmed when she shook her head at me ever so slightly. I watched as she bit her lip, a subconscious physical action used to stop all her conflicting emotions from escaping.

Sometime later, Lauren finally excused herself and retired to her chambers, declining an evening walk along the estate grounds with the king and his guests. I took note of Princess Nadia's cold demeanor towards Lauren, and wondered what caused such a change in her attitude. I took up my usual post at her bedroom door just inside her sitting room, an area that was rarely used. This gave me the best opportunity to visit Lauren at night and not have anyone notice I wasn't where I should be. There was always risk involved, but this location was my best chance to avoid it. When I volunteered to hold this particular post, the other Fae in Lauren's guard openly laughed at me, knowing this post was considered dull and out of the way. I had my own motivations and did not allow it to bother me.

I turned when I heard Lauren's chamber door open and was surprised when she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. She had a frantic look on her face and I quickly started to look around her room for any signs of danger.

When none was found, I looked back to her and asked gently, "What is it, Lauren?"

"We fooled ourselves Ysabeau! I cannot marry Nadia, spend the next thousand years as her wife! I thought I was prepared for this, I knew there was no way around it but I cannot do this. We need to leave here, run away and find some place where we can live in peace." Lauren rambled as she paced in front of me, her hands clenched and her brow furrowed; her mind most likely thinking of ways to escape.

I stepped in front of her and placed my hands on her arms to halt her movements. I wanted nothing more than to take her from this place but I knew I could not. I knew what awaited us out in the world and we would never get away with it. I pulled her closer to me and dropped my hands to hers and held them tightly, "As much as I want to Lauren, I cannot. We have talked about this before. The king would stop at nothing to find you. People would recognize you, spies could spot us and report our whereabouts. We would never truly be at peace if we ran off together in the dead of night."

She stared at me incredulously as she ripped her hands from mine, "You just want to give up? Give me up? Let me marry that horrid woman and move on about your life? Are you afraid of my father? You are a coward Ysabeau!"

Her words stung and the ache of it settled in my chest as a reminder to me of my perceived failure. I tried to reassure myself that she only lashed out in fear as I replied, "I do not want to give up on anything and I could never move on with my life without you in it. I have no life without you Lauren. You should know that by now."

I watched as the fight left her, her face falling into a look of utter desolation, "Then how can you be so calm? I was a fool thinking I could handle this betrothal with any kind of grace."

I nodded as I pulled her over to the bed, sitting us down on the edge, "I know Lauren, I feel the same way. I thought I was prepared for this but when I heard the king make that announcement, I knew I was wrong. It took everything I had to keep my succubus from surfacing. You saw me in there, I was about to lose it completely."

Lauren dropped her head in her hands as she mumbled, "How can you be so calm?"

I ran my hand up and down her back in a soothing manner as I answered, "I know it may not sound like much but I have faith. It is the only thing holding me together right now. When we went through Vale on our way to the border, I met this old Fae woman named Astarte. She imparted some very cryptic advice to me."

Lauren turned her head so she could look at me, her eyes were dull and heavy with sadness. I hated seeing the life drained from them, her look nothing but resignation, "What did she say that has given you such confidence?"

I shook my head, giving her a sad smile, "I would not go as far as to say I am confident. I am trusting her words because she knows things that she should not and it is rather compelling. Trick said she was the oldest Fae he has ever known. She is an alchemist, learned before it was against the law for Fae to practice it. She is a bit like a seer but different."

Lauren huffed impatiently, "What does this have to do with our situation?"

I kept my patience, knowing Lauren was lashing out at me because I was the closest target, "A lot I think. She said we would be bonded again one day. That would not happen if you married the princess…and even if you were, something must change that allows us to be together. She said she sensed betrayal, marriage, war, imprisonment, death, change and enlightenment in which I am involved with in one way or another. That in itself scared me but I am now wary because of it. She gave me a ring to give to you. It was strange because I was drawn to it almost instantly—"

Lauren interrupted me when she suddenly stood from the bed and rushed to her nightstand. She opened the drawer to retrieve something, and then turned around to face me. She held up an object and asked, "Is this it?"

I got up and walked over to Lauren to get a better look at what she was holding. I looked at the ring in her hand before turning my attention back to her, "Yes! I rode out to Vale today because I thought I lost it. Astarte said the ring was where it was intended to be. She said it was special. That once my succubus bonded with you again and you wore that ring, it would complete the bond between us, allowing us to sense each other. I am not sure what that means exactly."

Lauren said nothing as she put the ring on her left hand and held out her arm to me. I watched in silence as a mark formed on her wrist that was almost identical to my own before it was removed. I could not read what it said as I was not educated in the old Fae language, but I believed the ring allowed Lauren to bond with me when it would otherwise not be possible.

Before I could say a word, Lauren removed the ring and the mark disappeared. I stared, speechless as she placed the ring back in the drawer, shutting it before walking over to pull me into an embrace.

Her arms around my waist, she turned her head so she could whisper in my ear, "I want to meet this woman."

I tangled my fingers in her hair, breathing in her unique scent as I spoke just as softly, "I will make it happen somehow. I do not know why but I believe her."

Lauren pulled back just enough to look in my eyes, "I do too. If not for any other reason than that ring. It gives me a mark like a Fae. Druids do not mate or bond, but this seems to defy it. So, if I am marry Nadia, I need to start forming allies."

I placed my hand against her cheek, enjoying the warmth of her skin as I ran my thumb gently along her bottom lip. I asked, "What do you have in mind?"

She leaned into my touch and sighed before responding, "Nadia is very political. I need bring myself to that level. Whatever influence she has in Porgara and now in Yandi, it will not be good for the Fae. I need a way to counteract anything she tries to do that will be detrimental to Fae in both kingdoms. After the accords are signed, my father, King Edmond and Queen Atheena plan to send ambassadors to the other territories to announce the new alliance and my engagement to Nadia."

I let my arms hang loosely around her shoulders as I asked in confusion, "I understand, but how does any of that help you?"

Lauren ran her hands up my back bringing me closer to her, "I know that King Dyson's best friend and closest advisor is Fae. He seems to rule his kingdom fairly for both Druid and Fae. He does not discriminate from what I have gathered. I think I will ask my father if I can deliver the news to King Dyson in person, telling him I want to gain experience handling diplomatic situations. Should he agree, I may be able to ally myself with King Dyson. I can align my goals with his and when the time comes for me to rule, whether that is with Nadia or on my own, I will have already formed a relationship with the Yarmith territory that could benefit my own."

I pulled Lauren into a kiss. There was this passionate hunger inside me that was amplified by the events that transpired this evening. I had this insatiable desire to convey the longing I felt for her that no words could describe adequately. The kiss was aggressive, full of desperation and love that could only be conveyed by touch. I moaned as she deepened the kiss and I had to pull away before we got lost in our desire.

She pulled me even closer, leaning in until our foreheads touched, our lips so close I could taste the hint of another kiss. I closed my eyes, my voice rough with need, "If you travel to Yarmith to meet the king, I am going with you."

I felt her nod before I heard her say, "Of course. My royal guard will be with me along with others I am sure. I still have to convince my father so there is time. I'm not sure how receptive he will be to this idea."

I nodded in agreement before I sighed, pulling away from her, "I need to go back to my post Lauren. You pulled me in here earlier than usual. I do not want to arouse suspicion if someone does enter your sitting room for some reason. Both your chamber doors should always have someone posted."

Lauren's arms dropped to her side reluctantly as she nodded her understanding. She walked me to the door before she said, "Come back later if you think it is safe. You also look exhausted Ysabeau, please promise to get some rest when morning comes."

I pulled the door open and peered out before turning back to her, "I will try to visit you later tonight and I promise to go straight to the barracks when Tamsin takes over in the morning."

After one last kiss, I walked back into the sitting room as Lauren closed her door behind me. I was not sure how long I standing at my post when I heard a noise out in the side hallway. I pulled my sword halfway from its sheath as I approached the door that lead into the corridor. I opened it slowly, and as I peered into the hall, I saw Princess Nadia walking hurriedly towards the back entrance of the estate. Without thinking, I followed behind her at a safe distance until she arrived at the royal gardens. Once there, she stopped when she came upon two men that were waiting for her. I kept myself hidden behind a trellis, out of sight but close enough to hear the exchange.

I did not recognize the two men and I knew they were not a part of her guard. Nadia spoke rapidly, the only indication that she was nervous, "Things here are moving faster than I originally anticipated. Do you have what you need to accomplish what we discussed? It cannot look like anyone from Porgara is involved."

I heard one of the men reply, "We do. We're ready to follow through when you send word. We know how to set it up to divert suspicion. You just remember what you promised us."

Nadia's speech slowed when she answered, making me realize her nervousness was quickly dissipating, "I have not forgotten. You just ensure this goes as planned. I do not have an exact timeframe yet, so be available at a moment's notice. I can tell you this will not happen until after I am wed to that pathetic excuse of a princess. After that, we will put things into motion. Now go, I cannot risk being seen."

I stayed in place as I listened to the princess and the two men disperse. Once I was sure they were gone, I stepped away from the trellis and lowered myself down on a wooden bench that sat along the garden path, unable to stand on my own. I had no idea what the princess had planned but I knew without a doubt it was nefarious in nature.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Lauren POV

"There is nothing we can do about it right now. We do not have enough information yet and we need to approach this carefully. Please calm down and sit with me." I said, watching Ysabeau pace in agitation as I sat on the edge of my bed.

She stopped mid-step and turned to face me fully, exhaustion evident as she replied with a sigh, "I am not trying to upset you. I am worried. You are going to marry her and if she has something untoward planned, I do not want you caught up in it."

I reached my hand out to her and smiled when she took it, pulling her to me as I replied, "This is something to be concerned about but worrying now, when you can do nothing at the moment, will do no good for either of us."

Ysabeau seemed to relent to my words as she sat down next to me and leaned against my side, "I know. I will share all of this with Tamsin in the morning. It will help to have another one of your personal guards watching for anything out of the ordinary and I trust her."

I took her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together as I reveled in the warmth that spread through me. Since my father announced my engagement to Nadia, there was a persistent thought that rang through me that I could not smother away. Ysabeau seemed to sense my disquiet as she turned to look at me curiously. I felt her squeeze my hand in reassurance before she spoke, "There is something else bothering you. I can feel it. What is it, Lauren?"

I gave her an awkward smile and turned my gaze to the floor in an attempt to keep her from seeing the turmoil raging through me. I was reluctant to speak my thoughts aloud but I knew Ysabeau would not let it go until I voiced my concern. I rolled my eyes in embarrassment, "It touches my heart that you can sense my distress and wish to rid me of it. I am ashamed that I have even entertained these thoughts but they plague me and will not go away."

Ysabeau let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my waist, turning me so she could hold me from behind. She rested her head on my shoulder as she whispered soothingly in my ear, "Never be ashamed Lauren. Whatever is bothering you, let me help you. I love you more than my own life and I would do anything for you."

I felt myself blush at her words as my heart started to pound in my chest. I took a deep breath before I uttered what pained my heart, "So many things are going to change after today. I know you are aware of this. After Nadia and I marry, I do not know if our main residence will be here or in Porgara but I am sure we will share a room. You and I will no longer be able to meet at night as we do now…."

I trailed off but Ysabeau knew what I was alluding to and finished my thought, "You know that I will probably have to feed from others after you marry since we will no longer have our nights together."

I nodded my head, unable to find my voice as I felt the sting of tears threatening to fall at the thought of it.

I felt Ysabeau sigh as she pulled me closer to her before she attempted to sooth my fears, "I do not have to be intimate to feed. You know this."

I roughly wiped the tears from my face that had fallen without my consent, "And trying to survive by feeding without sex is not only against your nature, but would be detrimental to your health. I want you to be well. I know you love me and having sex with others to feed is something I know you do not want but it still hurts to think of you with someone else. I am being selfish and unfair but I cannot seem to rid myself of it."

Ysabeau was silent for so long I thought she had dismissed the conversation. I felt her place a gentle kiss on my neck before she murmured, "We will figure something out. I do not relish the idea of being with anyone else but you. As a succubus, I would think I would want that but I do not. We will find a way to work through this."

I laid my head back against her shoulder and closed my eyes so I could focus on nothing but her voice, "You sound so sure, Ysabeau."

I sighed as her hands idly roamed up and down my stomach, "Because I am, Lauren. Since you brought it up, I will admit that you are not the only one thinking about such things. Nadia will be your wife. She will expect to bed you. I cannot even think about it. If I do, I am afraid of what I might do. The thought of her hands on you tears me apart. You are mine. I do not care what ceremony your Druid elders perform."

I felt every muscle in my body tense at the thought of sharing a bed with Nadia. It had occurred to me as well that she may expect certain things from me. I had already made my decision on that matter, "I do not care what she expects. I will not be with her in that way. As far as I am concerned, this is a business arrangement and will stay as such."

Without responding to my words, I felt Ysabeau let me go and shift until she was standing in front of me. I gave her a quizzical look as she peered at me, her eyes reflecting so much sorrow it stole my breath away, "I am so sorry this is happening, Lauren. I have no way to take you away from this place…from this life."

I adamantly shook my head as I stood up with her and grabbed her hands. I spoke emphatically, "What happened to the Ysabeau that told me to have faith? To be strong and trust that things will work out as they should? Who encouraged me to embrace this life and make the changes I want to see in the world? I cannot lose that woman now. I will give you my strength as you do for me, so do not lose yourself to this."

Ysabeau gently cradled my face in her hands before leaning in to give me the sweetest of kisses. I could feel the emotion behind it, the things she needed me to know but could not put into words. I broke the kiss to catch my breath and watched as my love slowly opened her eyes as if she were returning from some faraway place.

"I should go." She said, squeezing my hands before letting go and turning to the door.

I quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her, confusion evident when I asked, "You are not staying the rest of the night?"

She shook her head and replied, "I want to, believe me but we need to be more cautious than ever. I think it best if I can be found where I am supposed to be, at least until your guests leave."

I let her wrist go, knowing she was right but hating that it felt like something shifted, causing an unseen distance to settle between us.

Ysabeau POV

As I walked into the Dal the next morning, my attention was drawn to Kenzi frantically waving me over from across the bar. I shot the little Djinn a smile before continuing towards the stairs to Trick's study, disappearing into the room below. Earlier this morning, I had informed Tamsin of what I witnessed last night regarding Princess Nadia and she gave me her word she would watch for anything out of the ordinary. It put my mind at ease to have Tamsin informed, I trusted her implicitly. After speaking with Tamsin, I was able to catch up on some much needed rest before I decided it was time I talked to Trick. The things Astarte had said about him peeked my curiosity.

I spotted him sitting behind his desk and when he looked up and saw me, he gave me a warm smile as he gestured for me to sit in the chair across from him.

As I got comfortable, he asked, "How are you doing, Ysabeau? This is a nice surprise."

I sighed as I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, "I have been better, Trick."

"Did you not find the ring you were looking for?" He questioned with concern as he closed the book he had been reading.

"No, I found it. It was with Lauren and it is a strange, magical, mysterious thing, Trick." I said as I thought back to the bonding mark that appeared on Lauren's wrist when she placed the ring on her finger, causing me to smile at the memory.

Trick's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath before I began, "When Lauren wears the ring, it causes a bonding mark to form on her wrist that is very similar to the one I had before I broke it with the spell Lauren had gotten from her old mentor."

Trick furrowed his brow as he tapped his fingers on the wooden desk, "It allows Lauren to form her side of the bond with you? That is a rare gift indeed, one I did not think was possible for a Driud."

I could not hold back my smile as I replied, "I know. I could not believe it when she showed me. I cannot say I am disappointed. I think this was meant to be, just not at the moment. I would have to reinitiate my side of the bond with her for it to be complete and we are not in a place to do that now. I can only hope one day we will find a way to be together without consequence. Until then, we must remain as we are."

I saw the doubt in Trick's eye but he did not voice it, only giving me words of hope, "Anything is possible, Ysabeau. Change is certainly inevitable and not always a bad thing. No one knows what the future holds. Not that I do not enjoy a visit from my granddaughter but was there a reason you came by?"

I leaned back and clasped my hands together in my lap as I decided to be upfront with my grandfather, "I went to visit Astarte yesterday and she mentioned something about you," I saw Trick stiffen at my words as I continued, "she said you are more than what you say you are and that you never intended for me to know your secrets."

Trick let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head. It was then I knew Astarte spoke the truth and I waited for him to explain.

"She is correct but I was not trying to hide anything from you, though it is true I never intended on sharing these things. I am an old man and I regret many things in my life. I did not want to lose you before I ever got the chance to know you. I lost my daughter due to my arrogance and stubborn pride. I get a fresh chance with you." Trick explained as he looked me in the eye to ensure I knew he was speaking true.

I was quick to reassure him, "If you do not want to talk about it, I understand. I would like you to feel you can share anything with me without fear of judgement though. It is really up to you, Trick."

He gave me a small smile before waving off my offer, "Thank you but no, Ysabeau. I do not want to leave anything unsaid that could hurt our new found relationship. How much do you know about Fae history?"

I shook my head, "Nothing really. It was not required for me to know in order to serve in the king's army. I am curious though, to learn about the past and how the Fae evolved."

Trick nodded his understanding as he got up and started to pace as he began, "Long ago, the Fae were divided by their political views. There were two factions if you will, Light Fae and Dark Fae. There were always tensions between the two groups but a precarious peace existed until things finally came to a point where it seemed war was going to break out amongst the Fae."

I followed Trick with my eyes as he nervously paced and told his story. He paused, allowing me to interrupt, "Was there a war? Is that why they Fae are no longer divided?"

Trick grimaced and shook his head, "No, there was no war. I stopped it before it ever came to be."

I stared at him, wondering at his statement and what meaning lay behind it.

Seeing my confusion, Trick questioned, "Do you know what a Blood Sage is?"

"No." I replied simply, waiting for Trick to explain further.

He sighed as he grabbed his chair from behind the desk and placed it next to me before sitting down. He looked me in the eye and said, "I am a Blood Sage. I have the ability to write in my blood, and anything that is written comes to pass, but not without consequences. When the Light and Dark were on the brink of war, I used my blood to form peace among the Fae and dissolve the divide."

I was amazed at the power Trick described yet curious about the fallout from his decision, "It sounds like you had good intentions. You were trying to prevent unnecessary death and destruction that would have otherwise occurred if the Fae had fallen into war."

Trick rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture as he looked away, staring at the wall behind me as he recounted past events that haunted his very being, "The Fae fell into peace and war was avoided but nothing could ever prepare me for the effects of my decision. Within a few months, a plague fell upon the humans that brought inevitable death to their population. That is what happened to their kind, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. I am the reason humans no longer walk this earth."

I was stunned at the revelation, not understanding how a good intentioned action could have such a steep price, "That does not make any sense to me, Trick."

His gaze snapped back to mine as he asked, "What is it you do not understand?"

I was thrown by the intensity that shone in his eyes and the harshness in his tone, "Why humans paid the price for something that involved the Fae? Why such consequences for something that seems to be noble?"

Tricks eyes softened, a hint of sadness shining through as he answered, "I do not know the answer to either of those questions. All I know is using my blood, no matter what the reason, will always have a downside. Anyway, I believe that is what Astarte was referring to."

I laid my hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him as I said, "I do not judge you, nor do I see you any differently. I cannot imagine having to carry that burden. You did what you thought was right and people died anyway. Now you must live with that and I believe that you do. It is why I know you have good in you."

I watched as Trick blushed and turned his eyes to the floor before he murmured, "Thank you, Ysabeau."

I got up and nodded with a small smile, "Of course, Trick. You are the only family I have. I cannot tell you what it means that I found you but I digress. I need to go. I want to insert myself into rotation early today. I just wanted to visit with you and clear that up. I would like to come by one of these days and ask you about my mother if you do not mind. It would make me happy to get to know her through you."

Trick stood as well, giving me a beaming smile, "I am glad I could put your mind at rest. I would be glad to share whatever I can about your mother. When you have time, do not hesitate to find me."

Lauren POV 

"If this is going to turn into another argument Lauren, please save us both the time. I do not want to hear any more from you about the betrothal or our new alliance." My father said after I walked into his study and shut the door.

"I know it is futile for me to push these subjects with you. I do not wish to argue with you for the sake of arguing. I wanted to propose something else instead." I said, not allowing his foul mood to deter me from my plans.

He stopped his work and looked up at me out of curiosity, "What do you have in mind?"

I took a deep breath as I approached, taking my time to sit down so I could collect my thoughts, "After the accords are signed, I would like to travel to Yarmith and inform King Dyson of my upcoming marriage to Princess Nadia and extend an invitation to the ceremony. I know we have ambassadors that handle such matters but I want to become the leader that this land needs and gain the experience I will certainly require to lead our people one day. I thought this would be a nice start."

My father looked stunned but I saw nothing to indicate that he was angry. I didn't have to wait long for his reply, "I spoke with King Edmond early this morning. He insisted we travel to Porgara to get to know the land and his people more intimately and during that time we will make our alliance official. We will also hold the marriage ceremony in Porgara, King Edmond insisted his kingdom host the festivities. It will be in one month's time. If you want to leave from Porgara after we sign our agreements and travel to Yarmith on your first diplomatic venture, I encourage it. We are leaving for Porgara tomorrow. I already have your ladies arranging your things for the trip. I am working to prepare the council to rule in my stead while we are away."

I swallowed hard at the news, doing my best not to let my emotions show as I stood up and said, "It sounds like your plans are moving along nicely. I did not realize things would progress so quickly. I would like to oversee the arrangements of my things for this trip personally. If you will excuse me."

As I made my way to the door, my father called out to me, "I am proud of you Lauren. I know this was not ideal for you but you really are embracing this as you should. It is nice to see you wanting to lead the kingdom and putting to rest your fantasies of becoming a healer to the people. You are finding your place."

I opened the door and nodded my acknowledgment of his words, remaining silent as I did not trust myself to speak in that moment, anger consuming me like fire. As I closed the door, I was surprised to see Ysabeau standing with Tamsin against the opposite wall along the hallway. I looked between them before summoning their presence, "Tamsin, Ysabeau, escort me back to my chambers. The rest of you are free to go for the rest of the day."

I heard Haley, the Commander of my royal guard, protest immediately at my instructions, "Your Highness, it is not wise to leave yourself so exposed. It is dangerous to dismiss all but two of your guard."

I turned on her and spoke with all the authority I could muster, "Commander, I will do as I please. Your objection is noted but my order stands."

"As you wish, Your Highness." She said quickly before bowing and ordering the rest of my guard to leave.

I started down the corridor towards my chambers, seeing Tamsin and Ysabeau sharing a look of confusion at my behavior.

Once we stopped at my door, I looked at Tamsin and spoke kindly, my voice soft, "Please stay here. I need to speak with Ysabeau privately."

I watched as she tried to stop a smirk from forming but responded as required, "Of course, Your Highness."

I walked into my chambers and saw several servants packing trunks in preparation for the upcoming travels. I called out to the room, "I would like to be alone please. We can attend to the rest of this later this evening."

They all acknowledged my request and left my chambers, if anyone was curious as to why Ysabeau was with me, they did not show it.

Once we were alone, she quickly turned to me, concern evident, "What is wrong, Lauren?"

I threw myself into her arms, burying my face against her neck as I let the stress of the past few days' start to ebb away from my body. I felt strong arms wrap around me and hold me close, bringing me to my breaking point.

I planted soft kisses along her neck before I whispered, "I need you."

I knew she understood my meaning and I felt her walked me back until I was sitting on the edge of my bed. Without hesitation, she started to kiss me softly, holding me up against her with her left arm. It wasn't long until I felt her other hand start to glide along my inner thigh underneath my dress, and I was thankful she did not take the time to tease me.

As she entered me, I stifled my moan by burying my head against her shoulder. As she continued to bring me closer to release, I moved the top of her uniform and bit down on her bare shoulder where her armor did not cover to contain my cries. I felt her body tense at the action and I kissed the new mark softly to soothe the pain away as I continued to moan shamelessly.

I was just on the edge of release when Ysabeau demanded in a whisper, "Kiss me."

I shifted my body and crashed our lips together, the kiss full of love and passion, lighting me on fire from the inside out. Our tongues continued to dance with fervor, muffling my ecstasy as she curled her fingers inside one more time, causing body to explode in a wave of pleasure that only my Ysabeau could bring me.

She slowed her movements as my body began to settle and when I was calm once again, she gently removed her hand from me and looked into my eyes with love, adoration and unease.

I smiled as she continued to watch me, "I needed to feel close to you. Our world has turned upside down and you are my anchor, Ysabeau. I did not mean to worry you."

She ran her hand softly down my cheek and along my neck as she replied, "I understand. Did something happen?"

I grabbed the hand she had on my neck and held it in mine as I said, "No. I was just feeling the weight of everything that has been happening. I spoke to my father. We leave for Porgara tomorrow. I am sure the Commander was going to tell you during the changing of the guard."

Ysabeau furrowed her brow and moved to sit alongside me on the bed, "Yes, that is usually when we receive news that requires us to change routine. So, tell me what is going on."

I idly ran my thumb over the back of her hand, reveling in the softness of her skin, "The official signing of the agreement for this alliance will be done in Porgara. Once that is done, they are sending ambassadors to the other territories to announce my engagement to Nadia. I asked my father if I could be the one to travel to Yarmith and share the news with King Dyson. He agreed. As you know, I am hoping I can make an ally of him."

She smiled, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek before pulling back to look me in the eyes, "It sounds like the plans you have for King Dyson are starting to fall into place. That King William is allowing you to go in place of an ambassador is unorthodox, but a step in the right direction to put your ideas in motion. This is good news."

I nodded enthusiastically, "I know. I have a long road ahead of me but this is the first step. I am going to need a strong ally in King Dyson if I am going to affect any change or counteract anything negative that occurs because of this marriage or alliance. My father also told me the wedding will be a month from now, hosted by King Edmond and Queen Atheena."

I watched as Ysabeau's face fell and I could see the pain shining in her eyes. I knew she was holding it back for my sake, trying to be strong for me but I needed to do the same for her. I let go of her hand and stood from the bed, walking over to my nightstand.

I felt Ysabeau's eyes on me but she remained seated on the bed. I opened the draw and pulled out a long silver chain and the ring that she had wanted to bestow to me. I looped the chain through the ring and then clasped it around my neck.

Ysabeau stood slowly, watching what I had done and walked over to me with wide eyes. She laid her hand on the ring that now rested against my chest.

When I saw her questioning gaze, I said, "In my heart I am married to you. Now I will always have this with me. This magical part of us. Nadia and I may exchange vows but they are only words to me. I am only yours…always."

I watched tears form in her eyes, silently sliding down her cheeks and I knew my words reached her as I had never seen Ysabeau cry.

I decided to change the subject as I inquired, "I forgot to ask, what are you doing here so early?"

She shook herself from her thoughts and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she replied, "With Princess Nadia planning something, I wanted to be around a much as possible in hopes of figuring out what she intends to do. I know Tamsin is helping and she is capable, but two people looking out for this is better than one."

I nodded my agreement, "Well, I am happy you are here now but I know you must rejoin Tamsin. I must finish gathering my things for this trip. We will be in Porgara for over a month. I need to ensure I have everything I need."

Ysabeau leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against mine in the barest of kisses. It made me crave more and I chased her lips when she pulled away, crashing us together in a passionate embrace that pulled a moan from us both. As we pulled apart, breathless from our kiss, Ysabeau looked at me with such intensity my heart skipped a beat, "There is nothing I will not do to protect you. I will be with you everything step of way…. through everything. I promise you."

Speechless, I watched as she turned and walked away, leaving my chambers to rejoin Tamsin at her post. Hearing her words and the strength behind them, my mind felt completely at ease for the first time since this started.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. If you haven't read it. I highly recommend it!

Thank you for everyone's kind comments and patience as I had to put this on a bit of a hold.

Ysabeau POV

I glanced at Tamsin before turning my attention back to the worn-down riding path, the silence irritating me when normally it was something I enjoyed. I sighed before voicing my question in an attempt to distract myself, "When was the last time you saw Ciara?"

I heard the smirk in Tamsin's response when she replied, "A few days ago, and don't think I don't know what you're doing."

I feigned innocence as I shifted uncomfortably in my saddle, "What do you mean?"

She laughed before riding closer to me so she could nudge my shoulder, "You're trying to get your mind off a certain Druid princess. Not to mention where we're going, what's about to happen and the whole why of it all."

I growled out a curse and chastised myself for allowing my feelings to be so easily discernable. Apparently, I had not closed myself off as well as I had hoped, "You are as blunt as ever, Tamsin. Am I so obvious in my feelings?"

Her voice softened as she answered, "No, I just know you Ysabeau."

I couldn't fight the small grin that adorned my lips, "Yes, you do. I had wanted to take Lauren to see Astarte on this trip but the Commander said Vale was too far off our main route. I really wanted to see if she had any insight when meeting Lauren. Something that could help us."

Tamsin shook her head as she looked at me skeptically, "You put a lot of faith in that old Fae woman. Besides, how would you have gotten the princess alone to take her off to see this woman anyway? You have to be careful, Bo. There are eyes everywhere and the princess is engaged now. That brings a whole new set of problems. Trying to see her privately is more dangerous now. Please tell me you know that."

I tightened my fists around the leather reins I was holding to keep my temper under control. I had confided in Tamsin about my encounters with Astarte and she wasn't as convinced of her genuinity as I was. "You were not there. Astarte is not a threat and you do not have to remind me what is at stake. How dangerous it is for me to involve myself with Lauren."

Tamsin's features softened further as she listened to my words before replying in almost a whisper, "I support you, Bo, but you can't keep me from worrying. I can't help it. If the two of you get caught, you will be put to death. It would also hurt Lauren on the political stage and there would be fallout from the other territories."

The things Tamsin had stated where not foreign concepts to me. I was aware of the risk involved in what Lauren and I were doing. We had discussed such things before but we mostly ignored the subject. I was not blind to the naivety of avoiding discussions of the consequences we would face if we were ever caught, but we both seemed to have a silent agreement to leave those things unsaid.

My response died on my lips as I felt a shift in the air. I turned to Tamsin and saw that she had noticed it as well.

"Tamsin—" I began before she interrupted me.

"I know. Trouble's coming." She finished for me distractedly before unsheathing her sword and riding up closer to the royal carriage, leaving me behind.

I quickly followed suit and pulled my horse up beside Tamsin before leaning over and shouting to the carriage driver over the noise of the wheels grinding against the dirt, "Stop now! Raiders are coming!"

As the carriage pulled to a halt, Haley, the Commander of the royal guard, stopped her own stead to turn and face us. She looked at us in surprise before she turned impatient and spat, "Why are you both armed and stopping the group?"

I sighed in frustration, not understanding why she did not detect the danger that awaited us as I replied, "An attack is coming. How can you not feel it? We need to protect the royal family while the armed escort rides out to meet the threat."

Any further discussion was cut off when an arrow hit the Commander square in the chest with such force it knocked her backwards off her horse. Her body hit the ground hard as she landed on her back and I knew she had died instantly. Her thin leather under armor providing no protection and the arrow's destination landing perfectly to bring instant death.

The northern part of these lands was full of Fae and ousted Druids that attacked merchant and royal shipments as well as travelers along the well-used paths and trade routes. Tamsin and I had patrolled these areas in the past, leading to many skirmishes in an attempt to keep the area safe. I was sure these raiders were well aware of the fact that they were attacking the royal family and what they took away from the fight would be well worth the trouble.

As soon as the arrow had hit its target, enemy combatants broke through the tree line to the left of our traveling party. The king's armed escort took immediate action and rode out to meet them. Tamsin and I, along with the other royal guards, stayed close to the carriage in preparation for anyone that broke through the line to make an attempt to harm Lauren or the king. I took only a brief moment to glance at Lauren and what I saw broke my heart. The fear radiating from her caused an almost uncontrollable rage to course through my veins. The pure panic that shone so plainly on her face tore at me and I could feel myself losing control as my succubus tried clawing its way to the surface with the need to protect her on some primal level.

Tamsin grabbed my arm harshly, ripping my attention away from Lauren. She moved closer to me and growled lowly in my ear, "Get ahold of yourself, Bo."

I clenched my fists as I sucked in a deep breath, the succubus inside me retreating as I knew I needed to be clear minded in my purpose. I looked over at Tamsin and nodded my head once to let her know I understood and she seemed satisfied with my response.

The king's escort was fighting well but it wasn't long before a few raiders broke through the line and advanced on our position. On instinct, I kicked my stead into a gallop and rode forward to meet the interlopers. As I approached the first of our enemies, I rose from my saddle slightly and turned my upper body to avoid my attacker's weapon as I brought my right arm around and hit him in the chest with the edge of my blade. The sheer force of my blow threw the raider to the ground. I pulled up on my reins to stop my forward momentum as I simultaneously turned my horse around to face the man I had just subdued. I jumped down from my horse and jogged over to the enemy that was only now starting to rouse from the attack. I sheathed my sword as I pulled my dagger from my hip, kicking the man in the stomach to force him onto his back. Without hesitation, I leaned over the fallen Fae and drew my blade across his neck, watching as he choked on his own blood.

As I started to clean my knife on the green blades of grass, I failed to hear an enemy horse fast approaching behind me. Tamsin's warning came too late as I felt a searing white-hot pain explode from my side. I grabbed at the now gaping wound that was inflicted by a rear attack as I fell to my knees, struggling to stay conscious as a hazy black threatened to take me under. I was vaguely aware of Tamsin riding past me, dispatching my attacker before she returned to my side. I was cognizant enough to look over at the royal carriage, relieved to see that it was still heavily guarded and that no other raiders had breached our front-line defense. I was only partially aware of Lauren trying to open the carriage door as tears ran down her face, her lips moving but the sound not reaching my ears.

I was shocked out of my daze when Tamsin dropped to her knees in front of me and slapped me hard across the face. Before I could say anything, she spoke vehemently through clenched teeth so only I could hear, "Quit watching that woman with such a lovesick look on your face!"

My vision cleared as I started to become more aware of my surroundings. I blinked slowing as I tried to push back the darkness that was pulling me under as I continued to lose more blood.

Tamsin grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and hauled me closer to her as she spoke once again in a tone that left no room for argument, "You need to heal. I hope this will stave off the worst of it."

"Tamsin—" I began but was cut off when she placed her lips against mine, my succubus stirring inside me as my instincts started to take over. My need to heal consumed me as I began to greedily pull chi from Tamsin's offered kiss. It was something we had done before when I was injured on the battlefield, no intimacy in what was being shared. Despite knowing this, I couldn't help but think of Lauren and how she must feel watching us in this moment.

I gripped Tamsin's shirt in my fists as I began to dig the heels of my boots into the soft ground in desperation at the mere thought of Lauren seeing me kiss another. As soon as my wound was healed enough for the bleeding to stop, I ripped myself away from Tamsin, my breath coming ragged and hard.

I started to turn to look at Lauren but was stopped by Tamsin when she gripped my jaw in her hand and forced my eyes back to hers, "Quit worrying about the princess so much and worry about yourself. You were sloppy and allowed yourself to get hurt. I taught you better than that."

I pushed her hand away from my face as I got up off the ground. I couldn't hold back the harshness in my tone, "That had nothing to do with Lauren."

Tamsin rose to her feet and handed me the reins to my horse before she frustratingly replied, "You're lying to yourself, Ysabeau. You charged forward as soon as the line was broken without taking in your surroundings first. I expect that from some recruit but not you. Get yourself together."

I pulled myself up into my saddle, checking that I had all my weapons before looking around the area. I finally looked down at Tamsin, deciding to ignore her words for the time being and instead replied, "The battle is over and it appears a small group is taking Haley's body back to the estate. The king is giving Taveer a field promotion to take her place. We better fall in line so we can make it to the waystation in Valetta before dark."

Tamsin only nodded as she gave me one last worried look before mounting her horse and taking off back to her place in formation.

Lauren POV

I felt my father watching me disapprovingly and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes hoping he would not comment. I realized I was too late when I heard his voice break the silence inside the carriage, "I do not want to see you crying for an injured Fae, Lauren. It is their duty to sacrifice and die to keep us safe. You should not get so close to your personal guard. I expected better from you."

I knew there was no point in arguing. It would lead nowhere and only bring attention to things better left secret. I nodded and replied softly, "I understand."

He looked at me for a moment longer before turning away to step out of the carriage and assess the situation.

As soon as he was gone I leaned forward and buried my head in my hands to hold back my sobs. I couldn't get the image of Ysabeau being impaled by a sword out of my mind. It was seared into my memory and burned me from the inside out. I had never felt so helpless than in that moment when Ysabeau grabbed her side and fell to her knees. I could see the blood seeping between her fingers as her hands pressed against the wound. To make it worse, I was forced to sit here and watch as it all unfolded. My love needed me and I could not be there for her. I had to remain quiet and impassive as Tamsin gave my beloved the chi she so desperately needed to at least partially heal her injury. I was unable to give her what she needed and it left me with an empty, despairing hole inside my chest.

I let out a breath as I leaned back in my seat and attempted to get my emotions under control. I ran my hands up and down my face a few times to shake off the haunting memories and compose myself for when my father returned to the carriage. I looked out the small window to find Ysabeau and it calmed me to see her standing once again and talking with Tamsin. It gave me a small measure of reassurance that she really was alive and well. I took notice that Tamsin was upset and Ysabeau was avoiding looking in my direction. It gave me a strange, almost uncomforatble feeling that they were having a disagreement and I would have to ask about it later. I couldn't imagine what would cause a conflict between the two women.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my father reentered the carriage and took his seat across from me.

"We should still make it to Valetta before sundown if there are no more interruptions. Taveer is now the Commander of the royal guard. Anything you may need can be passed to her going forward." He said as he settled himself into a more comfortable position.

We began moving once again and I lost sight of Ysabeau now that she was back in formation. I sighed and closed my eyes as I prepared myself for the remainder of the days trip.

"Lauren." I heard my father say as I opened my eyes and turned to the sound of his voice. It was only then that I realized I had fallen asleep sometime along the way.

I gave him my undivided attention and he continued, "We have reached the waystation. Our escort has checked the grounds and the surrounding area for potential threats but have not found anything of note. They have already cleared the inn of all its patrons and they are ready to receive us."

I nodded mutely as the driver opened the carriage door and I stepped out with my father following behind me. We were escorted inside and up to our rooms, the evening meal already in preparation.

Ysabeau POV

Taveer had handpicked the personal guard for Lauren for the evening and Tamsin and I were not among the few that were chosen. On our way to the stables, Tamsin finally broke the silence that had fallen between us, "You need to get yourself cleaned up and changed. Your uniform is ruined and there is dried blood all over you."

I glanced down at myself after boarding my horse and grabbed my saddlebag before tossing it over my shoulder, "I will take care of it now."

I turned to walk away when Tamsin grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I could easily see the care and concern in her eyes as she spoke, "Bo, what you're doing is already dangerous. Attempting to see her now, on this trip, is even worse. There are eyes and ears everywhere. I know it hurts you to try and stay away but the both of you will be safer for it. Our time as old king spies should remind you how precarious your situation is. Don't make it worse by taking unnecessary risks because you don't have the will to keep your distance for the time being."

I sighed as I pulled my wrist from her grasp, her words ringing true, "I know, Tamsin. She will not though. She will not understand why I place distance between us. It is not something we discussed beforehand. I have already said too much already. Let me get cleaned up. I want to pay and old friends a visit if I can."

I ignored anything further she wanted to say as I went around the back of the waystation and entered the kitchen through the service door. I watched for a few moments as several people bustled around the busy area in preparation for the evening meal. I could see the extra care being taken as they diligently prepared food for the royal party.

I was startled when a soft feminine voice broke through my thoughts, "May I help you?"

I turned to see a rather beautiful young woman with short reddish-brown hair and blue eyes smiling at me expectantly.

I stumbled over my words, "Um..yes..uh..I was looking for Benjamin?"

She stifled a laugh at my awkwardness before she turned and pointed, "He's over there."

I was about to thank her when she reached out and pressed her hand where my wound had been and I flinched at the contact causing my eyes to flash blue. It was still very tender, the chi from Tamsin repairing the major damage but the injury still remained. I had hoped to heal completely with Lauren this evening but Tamsin's warnings rang loud through my mind. I knew I was deluding myself when I thought Lauren and I would be able to see each other as we did at the estate. I began to wonder if I should seek healing elsewhere no matter how much I despised the idea. It wasn't something I wanted to do without Lauren's permission or knowledge but I had no idea how to talk to her without raising suspicion. Our new Commander has hated me since I bested her in a sparring match years ago in front of the king. Since that time, Taveer has gone out of her way to make things hard for me.

The woman pulled her hand back quickly before she blurted, "You're a succubus!"

I looked at her in confusion as her reaction surprised me, "I am. Why do you seem shocked at this fact?"

She blushed before answering, her voice becoming timid, "You're injured. Your eyes…they turned blue for a moment. You need healing and we were told to provide whatever services our guests required."

I shook my head as I took a step back to provide more space between myself and the Fae girl, "What is your name?"

"Tess." She replied, her confidence growing as I gave her a friendly smile. I needed to stop this line of thinking before it got out of control.

"I would never ask you or force you to do anything you did not want to do. I am fine but thank you. I just need to see Benjamin." I said as I pointed in his direction before flashing her an appreciative smile.

I didn't miss the disappointed look that flashed across her face but I ignored it and made my way to the person I had come to speak with. He had his back turned to me so I called out quietly as to not startle him, "Benjamin, do you remember me?"

He turned away from chopping vegetables and gave me a wonderful smile, "I do. What can I help you with?"

His genuine kindness and sincere smile relaxed me as I replied, "I was curious if Mikel or Deric still worked in the stables?"

He gave me a curious look but didn't question why I was seeking out these two men once again, "Yes, they should be home now but they will be back early tomorrow morning. Do you remember where they live?"

I gave him a grateful smile before inquiring, "I do, thank you. Is there anyone that can show me to a room?"

Lauren POV

I startled when a knock at the door rang through the room and I hurried to answer it hoping it was Ysabeau. When I opened the door, Kara, one of the royal guards currently assigned to me, was standing there with Ysabeau a few steps behind her.

"Your Highness, Ysabeau is seeking an audience with you. Were you expecting her?" Kara asked and the subsequent lie rolled easily from my tongue.

"I was. She ran an errand for me. Please let her in."

Kara moved out of the way to allow Ysabeau to enter before stepping back to her post and closing the door once again.

As soon as we were alone I hurried forward and threw my arms around Ysabeau's neck. I felt her flinch and I backed away immediately as I looked at her in concern.

She shook her head with a small smile and a dismissive wave in an attempt to alleviate my concern but there was nothing that could make my worry for her dissipate.

It was evident that she had found a room to stay in for the night as I could see she had cleaned up before coming to see me. It was then it finally occurred to me what could have caused her discomfort. I reached out slowly and grabbed the hem of her shirt before tentatively lifting it up to see that her side was red, bruised and scarred.

"You will need to have sex to heal completely." I stated as I gently ran my fingers over her wound.

Ysabeau pulled away from my touch causing her shirt to fall back in place, "Tamsin's chi was enough to stop the bleeding and start the healing process. I will be fine with the way it is now."

I was confused at her hesitation of my touch and attempted to pull her close to me once again, "I can heal you."

She shook her head while side stepping my embrace, "There is not enough time. Dinner will be served soon and Kara knows I am in here. Lauren, I am not sure how wise it is for us to try and see each other privately during this trip and once we are at the royal estate in Porgara."

I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest as my stomach twisted in knots at what she was implying, "Where is this coming from, Ysabeau?"

She let out a tired, frustrated sigh as she looked away from me and out the window, "Lauren, it is hard enough to keep this private back at your estate. It is too dangerous to try being together on this trip."

It was then I knew why Tamsin was upset after the skirmish and that she played a part in what Ysabeau was saying now, "Tamsin convinced you of this."

Ysabeau shook her head as she sighed, "She is worried. She made valid points about how difficult it could be to find time together and how easily we could be caught while traveling. The guard schedules and their patrol routes are random and not easily predictable. That makes it very difficult for me to get in and out of here undetected. Anyone could be around at the wrong time and see us. That does not even include how things will be once we arrive in Porgara. There are so many unknowns, so many people, so many chances a spy or just a random person could catch us. I agree with Tamsin and I would be lying if I said I had not thought about this as well. I just did not want to face it. Can you honestly tell me that you have not had these concerns?"

I hated the way my voice cracked when I replied in a tiny voice, "I need you."

Ysabeau's kind expressive eyes took on a saddened look that told me just how difficult this was for her to admit. She stepped forward and pulled me into her arms, holding me tight as my head rested on her chest. I let out a slow breath as I listened to her heart beat in a strong and steady rhythm. It gave me the reassurance I needed to know that she alive and real and wrapped up against me. That she did not die today but was holding me in her arms instead.

I lifted my head and tucked my face against her neck and whispered the things that had been haunting me relentlessly, "I was so scared when I saw that raider hit you from behind. There was nothing I could do but watch and I had never felt so helpless. I could not be there for you, come to your side and hold you as you laid injured on the field. I am so grateful Tamsin was there. That she could help you. I admit I was envious of her. That she could be where I could not and give you what you needed. I watched you fall and it was agony seeing the life start to drain from you."

I felt her arms tighten around me and her warmth gave me the comfort I didn't know I could have in this moment. The comfort that I needed. I pulled back enough so I could look in her eyes and persisted, "You need to heal."

She shook her head, eyes weary as she placed a hand gently against my cheek, "I will let it heal naturally. We do not have time for that now and I do not want to heal with another."

I sighed as I took her hand from my face and squeezed her fingers, "As much as I hate it, Ysabeau, I know that your concerns are true. I want to be upset or angry but I cannot. Only selfishness on my part would argue the point and I refuse to put us in that situation."

Ysabeau gave me a chaste kiss before leaning back and replying, "Thank you, Lauren, for understanding. I never want to put us in a precarious situation. I rather step away from you and keep you safe than risk you in any way because I put my wants first."

I put all my effort into giving her a genuine smile as I broached a subject that caused an ache in my chest so deep I could feel it physically. It was for her benefit and I did not want her to see how much it hurt me to say my next words, "I do not want you walking around half healed, Ysabeau. If we need to step back from one another to keep our secret safe, then I want you to find someone you can be with that can heal you completely."

I saw the argument immediately begin to rise within her but I stopped it from taking voice as I placed my fingertips against her lips. I moved my hand and kissed her, whispering, "I know you belong to me."

Further discussion seized as the knock on the door drew us apart. Kara appeared a moment later and announced it was time to eat. After she shut the door once again, I looked at Ysabeau and asked the question that had been tearing at me since she arrived, "Why does it feel like I am losing you?"

Ysabeau rushed back over to me, taking my hands in hers as she spoke adamantly, "You are not losing me. You will never lose me. We are in a terrible situation that is dictating our circumstances but I have faith it will not always be like this. Do not lose hope now. You are my forever, Lauren, do not ever forget that."

Ysabeau POV

All Fae and other members of the king's army and staff were sat at a long table set away from Lauren and her father. I picked a seat that allowed me the ability to watch Lauren from afar without my glances in her direction being so overly blatant. She looked lost and dejected, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else around me. My appetite was nonexistent and conversation around the table passed right over me. I couldn't help but think I was the reason for her despondence and that thought alone made it hard for me to breath.

I knew Lauren was watching me as well. Tess was serving our table and every time she paid special attention to me, Lauren would unconsciously reach up to touch the ring on the chain around her neck. It was that action that made me decide that healing with another person was not what Lauren really desired in her heart. She wanted me healthy but deep down she didn't want to share me with another. I understood it. I felt the same way. Every time I thought of Nadia marrying the woman I love, kissing her, touching her, being with her without consequence, it caused the succubus inside me to roar in anger and pain. It wanted to claw its way out and claim Lauren as my own. It was possessive and scared me on a certain level.

Tamsin snapped her fingers in front of my face causing me to bring my attention back to the table.

She gave me a knowing look smirk and asked, "Did you give anymore thought to what I was saying earlier?"

I scowled but it did not faze her as she waited patiently for my answer. I finally relented and said, "I did and I shared those concerns and we agreed to put some distance between us."

Tamsin's smirk faded and a look of empathy passed over her features, "I'm sorry, Bo. I wish things were not like this for you. I only wanted to try and keep the both of you safe."

I gave her a small smile as I replied, "I know that, Tamsin. I do. None of this is your fault and I would be lying if I said the same things you mentioned had not already crossed my mind. Anyway, it is done so no need to worry anymore. At least for now."

She nodded, sensing the need for a change in subject, "How is your side? Have you taken care of it yet?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "It hurts but I will live. I am not going to finish healing through my succubus abilities. I will let it heal naturally. The chi you gave me healed the most critical areas and that is all that matters."

Tamsin stared at me in exasperation before exclaiming, "You're not serious! Are you?"

I stood up and leaned forward as I rested my hands flat on the table, "I am and my reasoning should be obvious to you but if it is not, it is really none of your business. I can still fight if required. That is all that matters."

I did not give Tamsin time to respond before I left the table and made my way outside. I was relieved Tess was still occupied with the other guests and I did not have to worry about her following me. I walked at a leisurely pace away from the waystation as I headed north over the hill to Deric's house. On the way into the edge of town where the waystation resides, I had seen the symbol indicating a meeting would be or has already taken place among this group of rebels.

It didn't take long for me to reach Deric's land and I knew he was home from the smoke rising from the chimney. I knew he would not be happy to see me but I needed to learn more about this supposed rebellion and I had not had time to focus on it since the Porgara royal family had come to Yandi.

I knocked on his door and waited as I heard him shuffling around inside. It took only a moment before he answered the door and I had to put my hand against it to keep him from shutting it in my face.

I gave him a pointed look as I said, "It is not very kind to slam the door on a guest, Deric."

He glowered at me before moving out of the way to allow me entrance into his home.

Once I was inside he shut the door and I turned to face him when he asked, "What're you doin here?"

I did not have a lot of time and was thankful he was being straightforward, "I saw the symbol along the path as I reached the edge of town. I want you to take me to see Tari."

He scoffed at my request, "Why would I do that? Yer still with tha king's army. How do I know yer not here to take us all in? That would be yer job would it not?"

I almost laughed at his suggestion but held back as to not make the situation worse, "Yes, it would be part of my job to bring in anyone that would be plotting against the king. As I told you before, not every Fae in the army is happy with the way things are. I did not choose this life. If that is not enough, Deric, the last time I was here you told me how to find the rebels meet locations and the basic structure of their leadership. If I had wanted to take you in, I would have done so already."

I watched as he lost himself in thought for a moment before he finally relented begrudgingly, "Fine. I'll take ya to Tari. I can't promise what will happen from there."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Some ideas in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. I highly recommend it! It's a good read.

Lauren POV

I decided to retire back to my room as soon as I had finished dinner. I was physically tired from traveling and emotionally drained from the events that occurred today. Exhaustion soured my mood and shortened my temper. It didn't help that Ysabeau and I would be putting more distance between our already limited time together. It was difficult to watch the barmaid pay special attention to Ysabeau, aggravated at myself for allowing my jealousy to take hold. When Ysabeau left the waystation alone, a small part of me felt immense relief and it did nothing but make me feel like a selfish, petty lover. She was injured and refused to heal because despite my words, she knew the idea bothered me. I also knew she didn't want to be with anyone else but me. It was her way. It made her unique. I knew succubi didn't normally settle on staying faithful to one person. Ysabeau was a rare exception.

I startled when I heard a voice behind me, full of mirth, coming from inside my chambers, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings. You didn't even notice I was in here, or the fact you were about to undress in front on me."

I whirled around, holding my hand over my racing heart, all weariness gone in an instant as I exclaimed, "Tamsin? What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair she was slouched in, "Bo disappeared in the middle of dinner and hasn't come back yet. I thought maybe you would like some company."

I gave her an appreciative smile, "Turn around so I can change. I would love the company. Where did she go?"

Tamsin got up and put her back to me before she called over her shoulder while I removed my dress and laid it out to be packed in the morning, "She didn't tell me. I assumed you knew."

As I pulled on my nightgown, my thoughts jumbled at Tamsin's answer, "You may turn around now. I spoke with her before dinner and she did not mention any plans she may have for this evening."

I watched as Tamsin sat back down in the chair she had been occupying, a frown forming as she ran a hand through her hair. She had a stern look on her face as she said, "Really? I don't like it. She usually tells me where she's going in case trouble finds her."

I let out a sigh as I sat down on the edge of the bed, struggling to keep my voice from wavering as I replied, "I am sure there is a reason and she is very capable. Regardless, I will not be privy to her plans for the time being. We decided it was better if we placed some distance between us during this trip."

Tamsin's eyes were full of guilt before she averted her gaze from mine. Her voice was just a whisper when she admitted, "I think I may have convinced her to do that."

I shook my head, stopping Tamsin from continuing, "You may have played a part but we alone made the final decision that it was safer this way."

Tamsin looked back up at me and nodded, "It's the smart thing to do. I rarely get to see Ciara and it's difficult. What you and Bo are facing is something I can't even imagine. There is so much risk involved."

I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white at the mere thought of the situation. A problem that I didn't see a clear end to. Something that I yet had the power to fix, not only for us, but across the land. I was usually not an impatient person but it pained me to not see an end in sight. It was difficult to keep my resolve. To wait and make the changes I wanted to see in this land through proper political means. I wanted to rebel, runaway or take what I needed now to revolutionize Druid and Fae relations.

I needed a distraction from my thoughts and if Ysabeau couldn't be here, Tamsin was the very best substitute.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I unclenched my fists and felt the ache in my hands as I looked up at the woman that was giving me a knowing smile. She chuckled, shaking her head as she said, "Why don't I tell you all about Bo as she was growing up? I have all sorts of stories."

I smiled as I got up from the bed to take the empty chair across from Tamsin. I poured us some wine from the setup that sat on the table between us and prompted her to continue. I could already feel the stress and fatigue of the day draining away. The stifling pressure eased and I could breathe freely again.

As Tamsin peered into her wine glass suspiciously, I asked, "Why does Taveer dislike Ysabeau so much? She mentioned it in passing but I cannot imagine what could have happened."

Tamsin looked up at me and gave a genuine laugh before responding, "I am not really one for wine but thank you for the drink. Taveer despises Bo because Bo is stubborn and refused to follow the unspoken rules."

I shrugged, shaking my head at the explanation as I did not understand her meaning. I was about to ask her to elaborate when she continued, "Druids are the only ones who can rise in rank and command in your father's army as I am sure you know. A couple of years ago, Bo and Taveer where sparring together and the king stopped to watch as he was passing by. He likes to do that on occasion and when he does, Fae usually allow their Druid opponent to gain the upper hand. It's a way for them to impress the king and for Fae to stay in the good graces of a possible commanding officer."

I smirked as I set my wine glass down on the table, "I am going to guess that Ysabeau did not do this for Taveer."

Tamsin huffed and shook her head as she leaned her chair back on two legs in a lazy manner, "Of course not. She has pride in her abilities and was not about to lose purposely to appease Taveer. Bo took her down with efficiency. It was a beautiful sight to see but it didn't buy Bo any favors from her Druid counterparts."

I smiled to myself as I thought about what Tamsin shared. It was just like Ysabeau not to back down to anyone, even if it caused her problems. It was one of the things I loved about her. Her quiet confidence and unyielding convictions.

"She told me how she watched you the day she was brought to the estate from the orphanage." I prompted, hoping Tamsin would feel comfortable enough to talk about her past.

A distant look took over her features as she started to speak, "I told her she was the best soldier I had ever seen. She was so fierce and determined. Ready to fight me even though the sparring sword was too heavy and too big for her. I took her down in one move but offered her a hand to stand back up. I saw something in her instantly and since that day I have watched over her."

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the flickering flames dancing from the torches on the wall, "She considers you family. I can tell in the way she talks about you. You did a wonderful thing for her all those years ago."

Tamsin turned her face down to hide the blush that colored her cheeks and I found it amusing that the Valkyrie could have such a reaction.

It was quiet as Tamsin quickly refilled her wine glass, a solemn look adorning her face, "A long time ago I made the decision to clip my wings and take form here on earth permanently. I love Freyja, Odin, my sisters but…. I could no longer scour the battlefields of the slain and take their souls to Folkvangr. They would speak to me as they lay dead or dying. They talked of love, duty, honor, regret, happiness and all the things it meant to live on this earth. I wanted more and I took it."

I listened to Tamsin intently and I could hear the pain in her voice and my heart ached for her. I asked, "Do you regret your decision?"

Tamsin smiled but I could see it was forced. It didn't reach her eyes and it seemed hollow compared to her usual mischievous grin. She shook her head, "I don't. I miss my sisters but I am content with what I have here."

I was intrigued with her answer and my curiosity got the better of me, "You are content with being conscripted into the royal army? Being in a relationship where you can never bond because the king forbids it of his soldiers? You enjoy living in a land where Fae are treated unfairly?"

Tamsin looked at me with reservation before closing her eyes and shaking her head with a laugh, "You really are passionate about the current state of affairs in the kingdom. I like that about you. I have no doubt you will be the change a lot of Fae dream about. There are things I disagree with or wish were different but I cannot complain about my life in general. I can promise that I will be by your side when you start to make the changes you want to see. It will be dangerous for you…. the things you want."

I finished off the wine in my glass before I responded, "I am aware but it does not matter. I must try. Besides, we were talking about you and Ysabeau, not me and current political issues. I want to know more about the both of you before our lives came together."

Tamsin rested her booted feet up on the table and continued to lean her chair back on two legs as she settled herself into a more comfortable position. She smiled wistfully, "Bo used to have the worst temper. It still hides under the surface and she is better at curbing it now but when she was younger, she was a force. I think that temper is what shaped her into the solider she is today. She is one of the best warriors I have ever seen. She's skilled in more weapons than most and her battle tactics are genius."

"Why do you think her temper helped her become a better solider?" I asked, curious of Tamsin's line of thinking. I found it to be an odd trait to be attributed to positive refinement.

"If she had trouble with a technique or strategy, she would get upset before it morphed into anger. Instead of giving up or getting discouraged, she would insist on continuing until she got it right, even if that meant missing dinner or working well into the night. Pure stubbornness and fury." Tamsin replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

I smiled, the wine bringing an added warmth to my skin. I could imagine Ysabeau as a child, refusing to yield until she was satisfied with her performance on a certain task. She certainly was a woman that never settled or quit until she was happy with the end result.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Tamsin's voice, "When Bo was about fifteen and she was coming into her powers, she used to tell me she was going to marry a princess someday. She would walk around with a love-struck look on her face and refused to follow some of the lessons the Succubi would try to teach her. It made me laugh and I would tease her relentlessly. I didn't understand why she wouldn't feed like the others. I thought she was kidding or she had fallen for someone we knew and she didn't want to tell me who it was. Little did I know she was literally talking about you."

I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I wanted to sink into myself. I drew random patterns on the table with my fingertips to distract myself as I explained, "I was shy when I was younger and completely wrapped up in studying at the Medicus Guild. I had no interest in politics or being a princess. I wanted to learn. I had no friends, just mentors and tutors. I paid no attention to the world around me."

Tamsin nodded, shooting me a reassuring smile, "I remember. I would see you from afar and you always had a book in hand or practicing creating healing salves or potions. You spent a lot of time alone and when you weren't, you were with teachers from the Guild or general education."

I laughed and shook my head at the memories, "I did not realize my awkward passion for learning was so obvious to everyone. Only recently did Ysabeau tell me she had feelings for me since she was fifteen years old. I was shocked when I learned she had felt that way about me for so long. She told me she strived to be the best solider she could be so she could become a part of my royal guard. I admit that when I first met Ysabeau five years ago, I knew instantly that I belonged to her. It was exhilarating yet confusing at the time."

Tamsin removed her feet from the table and propped herself up on her elbows, "Well, I think the two of you were destined to be together. You both did a wonderful job of hiding your relationship all these years."

I gave her a sad smile, "We had no choice. We both know my father's views on the Fae. My mother, she was different. She loved all people and never entertained the idea that any one person or race was superior. She is the reason I have the beliefs that I do today. She was smart, opinionated, and viewed the world in a special light. Did you know she did not believe in arranged marriages? She made my father promise not to force me into one before she died. It did not matter though. The first moment opportunity that presented itself, he went back on his word to her. I know she would have liked you and Ysabeau. I wish she could have met you both."

Tamsin reached across the table and laid her hand on my arm, "I have no doubt she would have liked Ysabeau. I met your mother. She certainly was everything you described and I liked her very much."

I was stunned at what Tamsin revealed and needed to know more, "When did you meet her? How?"

Tamsin patted my arm before withdrawing her hand, "I was part of a patrol that escorted her to Vale so she could shop in the markets. Raiders were even worse than they are now and our group was attacked on the road on our return trip back to Athene. Her personal guard was full of inferior soldiers—"

I interrupted Tamsin, something she said striking me as odd, "What do you mean her guard was full of inferior soldiers?"

Tamsin grimaced, the look in her eyes twisted my stomach in knots, "They were of minimal skill. I always thought it odd that the queens guard was made up of a group that was less than the best in the army. I know the king designates who will serve in the royal guard so I never pushed the issue."

I nodded, my thoughts spinning out of control as long dormant suspicions came rushing to the surface. Tamsin must have noticed the look on my face because she began telling her tale once again, pulling my attention back to her, "The group that attacked us was larger than usual and a few managed to break through the patrol line. This forced the guard to take action to protect the queen but they were slaughtered in minutes."

Tamsin paused as I whispered, "I never knew about this."

"I saw the queen was in imminent danger, so I broke formation and rode over to her carriage before it was attacked. I managed to eliminate the threats closest to her but I didn't trust that she was safe while my patrol was still struggling to fight off the attacking force. I dismounted and pulled her from the carriage and helped her up on my horse before I got back on. It was a tight fit but we managed and we rode back to the estate together on horseback."

"You most likely saved her life but you left your patrol behind. What happened?" I asked, curious how such a situation was handled.

Tamsin laughed gleefully, "My Commander at the time wanted me jailed for abandonment but your mother intervened on my behalf and had me moved to another patrol. She also bypassed the king and asked me to hand pick the replacements for her personal guard."

I smiled, memories of my mother bringing tears to my eyes, "That sounds like her."

Tamsin nodded and was silent for a moment before she broke the quiet and asked in a soft voice, "Are you going to tell me what was going through your mind before?"

I sighed, tapping my fingers on the table out of nervous habit, "My mother was of excellent health and I always found it strange how she had fallen ill so suddenly. The best healers in the land could not figure out what ailed her nor could they find a treatment that would cure her. It always made me wonder…in the back of my mind …if my father had something to do with it."

Tamsin did not look surprised at my revelation. She gave me a small nod and looked at me as if she expected me to reveal more. When I remained quiet, she urged, "What do you think? Your first thought, your instinct? What does it tell you?"

I let out a long slow breath as I let all the emotions from that time flow through me. I closed my eyes, clearing my mind, and thought about the day my mother died. The time she spent suffering in bed and I stood by helpless. I could clearly recall the one notion that rang out above the rest of the chaos.

"I am not absolutely certain but I believe my father had something to do with my mother's death." I said, opening my eyes to find Tamsin studying me.

I watched her a moment and knew that she was not surprised by my declaration.

Tamsin spoke in a tone full of ice, quiet, just above a whisper as she gazed at me with anger filled eyes, "What are you going to do about it?"

The change in her demeanor was astonishing and it made me nervous to a certain degree. I contemplated her question before answering with conviction, "I am going to take everything away from him."

Ysabeau POV

The sun finally dipped below the horizon forcing Deric and me to walk by the light of the moon. The wooded area we were navigating through started to thin and I could finally make out a large cabin in the distance. Once we reached the clearing, Deric motioned to the cottage and said, "There ya go. Tari will be inside."

I placed my hand on his arm to stop him from turning around and asked, "You are not coming with me?"

He shook his head as he pulled his arm from my grasp, "No need. Go make yer introductions. I trust ya know how to make it back."

I bit my lip to keep my dislike for the man to myself and nodded to let him know I would have no problems on my own. Without another word, he took off back towards the waystation and I closed the distance to the cabin.

I knocked on the door and a tall, young, handsome gentleman answered and looked at me expectantly.

I saw no fear or hesitation in his eyes, telling me he was not afraid that a soldier was standing on his doorstep after dark.

I was eager to get straight to the point and questioned, "Are you Tari?"

His eyes darkened and his body tensed though he hid it well and I knew I had the right person.

"Who wants to know?" He asked stiffly.

"Does it really matter?" I asked in return.

He scoffed and responded, "You know my name so I think it is only fair, don't you?"

I sighed as I took a step closer to the man standing in the doorway, "My name is Bo."

He glanced over my shoulder and I assumed he was checking to see if I was alone. He finally looked back at me before stepping out of the way and motioning for me to enter.

I stepped inside and turned towards Tari as he closed the door, not wanting to put my back to him.

He gestured for me to sit at a table that appeared to be for dining and I gingerly lowered myself into the chair, my side aching where my wound was still unhealed.

He watched me closely as he took the seat across from me, offering nothing to drink while he stared at me with a blank expression and asked, "What do you want?"

I ignored him, "Is this your place?"

He sneered as he replied, "It is. Now what do you want?"

I ran my hands over my face as I tried to shrug off the weariness that settled over me hours ago, "I am here because I was told you are organizing a rebellion with Fae here in Yandi and other territories against Druid leadership."

He leaned back and studied me a moment before responding, "You are a king's solider. Are you here to arrest me?"

I huffed out a breath before I slowly removed my uniform top and laid it on the table in front of me, leaving me in only the top part of my under armor, "Now I am just a Fae asking you a question."

He smirked, "What you just did and what you are saying is treason."

I nodded in agreement, "The same applies to you if I am correct in my assumptions."

He remained silent and I took the moment to continue, "Tari, I am just a Fae. It was not my choice to serve the king in his army. My parents were killed when I was an infant and I was taken from the orphanage when I was six to train as a soldier. It is all I know but it does not mean I am content with the way things are. I want to see a shift or a change for the Fae in regard to how we are viewed and treated by the Druid people."

Tari still did not speak so I went on to further explain myself, "My understanding is that you are coordinating support here in Yandi and interfacing with Fae in other territories to keep things organized and operating in the same direction as one large group."

Tari did not show any reaction to what I had shared but only further voiced his distrust, "Interesting theory. I still have no idea if you are here by orders from the king to try and entrap me into saying something that will place me in prison or worse."

I clasped my hands tightly in my lap as I tried to calm my rising temper. I was tired and hurting and had no patience for this mistrust even if I understood it. "If I wanted to lure you out into the open for treasonous acts, I would not come here alone at night in my military uniform. I would infiltrate your group and gather intel before moving in to arrest you."

I saw a slight change in his demeanor and it gave me hope that this conversation would finally be productive. He pointed to my side where my under armor was torn and stained with blood and said, "You're injured."

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to catch up on the sudden change in topic. I carefully placed my hand against my side and replied, "Raiders attacked on our way here from Athene. It is nothing."

"I could repair it for you." He offered, gesturing to the torn leather where the sword pierced my side.

I was surprised at his sudden kindness but declined the offer, "Thank you but we leave tomorrow just after dawn. There will be no time for repairs until we reach our destination."

He nodded, satisfied with my answer before he switched topics once again, "Let's say everything you have said it true. How can you help us?"

I gave him a small tired smile, "I used to spy for the king and am currently a royal guard for the princess. I have access to information that could be helpful."

Tari leaned forward in his chair as I piqued his interest, "What kind of information?"

I winced as the pain grew worse but I didn't allow it to deter me from my answer, "I know of royal Druids in Yandi and possibly other territories that want to see change. They are not happy with the current societal norms and wish to see the Fae people treated as equals. If you and your contacts in the other kingdoms could coordinate your followers, you could start talks with these Druid leaders. Let them know what the Fae want and how everyone can work together to accomplish it."

Tari laughed and it confused me. "What?"

He calmed his laughter and said in disbelief, "Talk to the royal Druids? That's your answer to this? Your plan? That would get us nowhere. It would get us killed. This needs to be swift and bloody. We need to show the Druids that the Fae are tired and will not stand to be treated as less than we are."

I shook my head emphatically, "I disagree. If you lead rebel Fae into a bloody battle with the Druids, it will accomplish nothing and only further set back any progress that could be made. It will lend credence to the Druids that think we are only violent leeches within an evolved society. If you start a battle, it will be me and others like me that will have to raise a weapon against you to quell the uprising and I do not want to do that."

Tari slammed his fist down on the table, his voice rising as he responded, "Then so be it! Talking and negotiating with Druids whose intentions are unknown or questionable is not going to get us anywhere. We need to show them by force that we are serious. We need to take what we want. We can't wait around for Druid leadership to just hand it to us. It will never happen. We will never own land, only forced to live on Druid property and made to pay fees. We cannot run our own businesses freely without extra taxes being levied on us. Some Druids do not allow Fae into their shops or reserve the right to refuse service. Fae will still be forced into the military or made to work for the Druids doing the tasks and menial jobs they feel are beneath them. A Fae and Druid will never be free to love without fear of death, forcing them to hide any romantic relationship or feelings. We cannot live up to our full potential because our schooling is inferior-"

"I am aware of how we are treated but you must listen to me, Tari! You and all the Fae that follow you will be killed. Your entire rebellion will fail before it ever gets started. I can help you! You can appeal to the Druids that are sympathetic to the cause. You can push those particular Druids to open up their territories to all Fae across every kingdom who are seeking change. The Fae who wish it can move where it will be safe, where change would be taking place and participate in it peacefully through dialogue. This would no longer be a rebellion. It would be Fae by the masses seeking diplomatic means to change through compromise, negotiations and agreements." I explained desperately, hoping Tari would listen to my reason.

Tari crossed his arms over his chest and I knew he was already rejecting my idea, "That is a nice little dream that will never work. Even if the Druid royalty in a certain territory allowed Fae to settle in their lands as they try to help us, it would only cause the other territories that disagree with the idea to start a war and then we end back where we started…. bloody."

I ran my hands down my face in aggravation before peering back up at him with tired eyes, "That is possible but you are missing a major point, Tari. If you and the other Fae settle in a land with Druid leaders that share your sentiment, and other territories attack because of it, the royal army of that land will fight against any disputes. You will be protected. I will not give you any names now, but I can guarantee there are Druid royals that do not agree with how the Fae are treated. They are working to effect the changes we want to see. I have witnessed it. Please do not do anything rash. Give me a chance."

"What kind of chance are you asking for exactly?" Tari asked with skepticism.

I turned in my chair to try and take the pressure off my side as Tari stared at me with scrutiny, "The chance to gather information. We need to approach this diplomatically, armed with concise information and ideas of exactly what the Fae want moving forward. The royal advisor to King Dyson is Fae. That leads me to believe his views are different than most. I need time to confirm that among other things."

"Kings have many advisors. That doesn't mean anything." Tari countered.

I nodded, "True, but King Dyson holds this Fae in the highest esteem. He trusts him over all others. Can you give me time? Can you talk to your counterparts in the other territories and convince them to stand down on any violent action?"

Tari sat in silence for a long moment and I could see that I had at least planted a seed of doubt in his mind regarding his original ideas.

He finally spoke, his voice taking on a softer tone, "I will talk to them but I won't be able to hold them back for very long. If they all agree to violent means then I will join them. You have your chance for now…your time….so I suggest you use it wisely and quickly."

"Thank you." I said as I used the table to help me get to my feet. I was tired and in pain and I missed Lauren. I needed sleep but I knew I wouldn't get much since we would be departing early morning.

Tari walked me to the door and we bid our farewells before I stepped back out in to the night. I had accomplished what I came here to do and it filled me with a strange sense of pride. As I started to slowly walk back to the waystation, I knew that I would need to find a way to communicate everything that transpired this evening with Lauren. I realized as well that I wanted to bring Tamsin in on this situation and what has transpired so far. Her insight would be helpful and having another person aware of this issue could be beneficial. I needed her to protect Lauren if I could not be there as well as watch out for me if things got out of control. I needed my partner. I only hoped she wouldn't be angry that I was technically committing treason and that I would be making her an accomplice.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Some themes in this story may be similar to ideas originated in the fiction Finding Our Way by CuddleFae. I highly recommend it!

Lauren POV

It had been two days of intense grueling travel since we left the waystation. I had only seen Ysabeau in passing, honoring our word that we would remain at a distance. I could plainly see that she was still injured, indicating to me she never found someone to heal with. I could also see that she was reaching the point where her hunger was at a breaking point. I leaned my head back as the carriage continued forward, closing my eyes as I let out a sigh. It was selfish to think Ysabeau would only feed from me considering the obstacles we had to face. It was what we both wanted, I knew that in my heart, but logically it was not feasible. It was something I was starting to come to terms with as I realized I had the most important part of her. The feed was just a biological imperative, but she belonged to me on an entirely different level. That was what was important and that was what I focused on. I would get a message to Tamsin to take Ysabeau out at their earliest opportunity and ensure my love took care of her needs. Ysabeau would starve herself before she went to bed with another and I could not stand the thought of her suffering in such a way. I also feared her Succubus would take over and any control she held would be lost if she allowed herself to starve beyond a certain point.

Tamsin had informed me of what Ysabeau had learned regarding the resistance group that was building across the kingdoms. She had managed to garner more time but the situation was precarious. I had to reach King Dyson as soon as possible and assess the possibly of forming an alliance we could benefit from in the future. A lot of things hinged on the outcome of several different situations and I feared the longer we had an uprising in our mist, the likelihood of my father's spies learning about it increased. I did not want the needs and wishes of the Fae to be quelled by force. I wanted to hear their demands and address them as they should be, not allow my father to wipe out what threatened him and scare the people into submission.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by my father's voice, "We are here. Sit up and act as you should for someone of your station. The family is here to greet us and I expect you to be on your best behavior. I want you to act as if you want to be here."

I scowled at his words, "You do not need to worry."

"Are you sure about that, Lauren? You have been acting strangely for the past several days and I want it to stop." He replied, hand on the door as he got ready to open it when the carriage started to slow to a stop.

I didn't reply, instead I sat up straight and ran my hands down my dress in an attempt to smooth out any wrinkles that may have formed from sitting for so long. Since my talk with Tamsin, I thought a lot about the time when my mother became ill. I had always tried to figure out how the best healers in the land could not determine the cause of the sudden ailment. It was something that had always bothered me but I had never questioned it until now. I recalled my father had left for a trip a few weeks prior to my mother falling sick. I wonder now if his trip was a guise to hide his true intentions.

My father's sudden tight hold on my arm brought me out of my musings. He squeezed so hard I knew it would leave a bruise. Falling into my thoughts had become a bad habit as of late. So much so I would lose myself to what was happening around me.

We stepped out of the carriage and were greeted instantly by the royal family. There was a large crowd gathered outside the estate walls, all trying to get a glimpse of what was happening within.

"Welcome! We are happy to see you have made the journey here to our capitol safely." King Edmond beamed as he stepped closer to us in an attempt to be heard over the surrounding noise.

Before my father could reply, I interjected, "We were attacked by raiders during our journey. The commander of my royal guard was killed in the incident. I hope this new alliance will address such issues."

My father forced a smile as King Edmond's fell, "I am sorry to hear you had trouble. We do plan to put an end to this issue together as a part of our new accord."

My father waved his hand in dismissal as he tried to push past my comment, "Sometimes it cannot be avoided. We are excited to be here and look forward to our visit here in Privik since we last saw you and your family."

Queen Atheena chimed in, "You must be tired from your trip. Let us get you settled into your rooms before dinner."

As we started walking into the estate, Nadia sidled up to me and coyly stated, "It is nice to see you again, Lauren."

I gave her the best smile I could manage and replied, "You as well Nadia. How have you been since I last saw you?"

She answered with a slight smirk, "Very well. Thank you for asking."

She did not inquire about my wellbeing in return, though I did not expect her to. We walked the rest of the way in silence as we listened to our parents talk of the upcoming signing ceremony tomorrow. After the alliance became official, my engagement to Princess Nadia would be publicized and ambassadors from both territories would be sent to Cassea, Yarmith, and Serrette to announce the new accord and upcoming wedding. I was grateful that my father had not changed his mind regarding my visit to King Dyson in Yarmith. This would be the opportunity I needed to speak with him on other matters if he seemed receptive to it once I finished my duty of delivering the official announcement.

Once I arrived at the room I would be staying during my duration at the estate, Nadia wished me farewell and left quickly. I called for Tamsin to join me in my room and shut the door once she was inside. I was not blind to the sneer Commander Taveer gave Tamsin upon my request. I ignored it as we walked into the main room and I closed the interior door in an attempt to gain some privacy.

"Are you going to have problems with Taveer?" I asked as I walked over to the large window that overlooked the central courtyard of the estate.

Tamsin chuckled, "No. She's upset because I seem to be in your favor. You come to me directly instead of taking your requests to her. She won't do anything to me as long as she thinks you find value in me."

I nodded as I stared out at the tree line in the distance that grew darker as the day's light started to vanish, "Well, I hope she realizes I have the power to replace her if I am not happy with her command."

Tamsin joined me at the window, taking in the view I was currently admiring, "She does, and that's the only reason she'll behave."

I could sense Tamsin was waiting for me to tell her the reason I had requested her company but was too respectful to ask outright. I took in a deep breath and let it out before I began, "I want you to take Ysabeau to town and ensure she finds someone she can feed on fully. I can see her hunger is starting to show and I worry about her."

Tamsin slowly turned to face me, "I see it too but you know she's not going to do that willingly."

I smiled, knowing it reflected nothing but sadness, "I am aware, but this is not up for argument. She must do what is required to stay healthy. That is what I care about. I know she loves me and that is all I need. She must to take care of herself. It hurts me to know she is suffering."

Tamsin paced away from me before turning back to me quickly and asking, "Why can't she visit you here in your chambers to satisfy her hunger? I'm with you now and there is no worry. Why can't she do the same?"

I looked over at her in confusion, exasperation filling my voice, "You were the one that insisted it was too dangerous for us to meet in private. You were adamant that we not meet during our stay here at this estate."

Tamsin ran her hands down her face in frustration before looking at me with uncertainty, "I know, and it is. If anyone were to walk in here unannounced for any reason while you were being intimate with Bo it would be disastrous. You and I do nothing but talk which poses no risk."

I nodded in agreement, "It is not worth the risk. Tell her to come by my chambers when you return from town. I miss her and having her here to talk would be nice…. even if it is just for a short while."

Tamsin sighed as she walked to the door, turning to look back at me before she opened it, "She isn't going to like this."

I pushed away from the window and walked towards the door where Tamsin currently stood, "You worry about Ysabeau. I will ensure your commander covers your posts for the evening."

Ysabeau POV

I finished my second pint ale before placing the mug on the table and pushing the empty tankard away from me in irritation.

Tamsin looked at me with concern and amusement, "She wants you to do this, Bo. I know you don't want to be with anyone but her but that just isn't going to happen right now. She wants you to take care of yourself."

I let out a sigh, shaking my head in defeat, "I would want the same if our roles were reversed. I would not be able to handle seeing Lauren struggle with this hunger. It just does not feel right to me. Maybe Lauren and I could hurry through it and reduce the risk of anyone discovering us."

Tamsin threw her head back and laughed, "Oh I am sure she would love that idea. Why risk it, Bo? Do you really want to have hurried sex with her just to feed? Listen, I honestly do not foresee anyone walking into a royal guest room without permission but it could happen. It is better if the both of you refrain from any intimate gestures. If you visit her just to talk it will not matter who finds you in her room."

I looked down at the table in defeat as I stated, "I do not want anyone that resembles her in any way."

Tamsin smirked as she gestured behind me with her mug, "I don't think that will be a problem. That cute little redhead has been watching you all evening."

I turned and immediately saw the woman Tamsin was referring to. Her aura burned bright and I knew she was interested. I looked back at Tamsin and nodded my head once before I got up to approach the woman.

I leaned against the bar facing the woman who had been watching us as I asked, "Are you here alone?"

She gave me a flirtatious smile, nodding as she said, "I was wondering if you would ever come over here."

I did my best to remain kind as I replied, "Well, I did not know you were watching until my friend brought it to my attention. My back was facing you. You could have joined us at our table."

She ignored my statement and threw her arm over my shoulder, "I wanted you to come to me."

I wasn't interested in playing any kind of game with this woman. I decided to be direct, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She slid off the barstool she had been sitting on, her body pressing against mine as she whispered in my ear, "I have a room upstairs."

I nodded and allowed her to pull me along behind her as she led me to the second level of the establishment where rooms were rented out to supplement the income of the bar. She opened a door to one of the rooms, the lock not having been engaged and I shut the door once we were both inside.

She sat on the bed, looking at me shamelessly as she asked, "What's your name?"

I shook my head, waving my hand at her dismissively, "No names."

She smirked, "Fine. Come over here and let me help you out of that uniform."

I closed the distance between us until I was standing before her. She stood and I allowed her to disrobe me as I did the same for her. She tried to kiss me but I pulled away, annoyance crossing her features at my reluctance.

Once I had her bare in front of me, I turned her around and pushed her forward until she was kneeling on the bed, my body pressed behind her. I could not bear to be face to face with this woman while I took her. My succubus came roaring to the surface when she turned her head to look up at me. I began to feed from her as I touched her, my hunger slowly ebbing away. I could feel tears wanting to fall but I did not allow it. I held them at bay, refusing to let my emotions take over. My succubus was satisfied but I could feel an underlying anger that we were feeding from someone that was not our bondmate. Her chi was bland, bitter, and I wondered in the back of my mind if that was because this woman was not Lauren. I pushed the thought away quickly, not wanting to think about my love as I had another woman in my arms. The ache in my side from the wound I had received was gone and I didn't have to look to know that it had completely healed.

It didn't take long to bring this woman to completion and I held her as she recovered from her release. A few moments later, without speaking a word, she stood from the bed and turned to face me. She pushed me until my back hit the wall and gave me no chance to argue before she dropped to her knees. Guilt coursed through me as this woman touched me, my need for chi a curse in my eyes. I grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet, pulling her chi once again while her fingers did amazing things to me. It felt good and I hated myself for it. I fell over the edge, letting my head fall back against the wall, cutting off the chi I had been greedily taking from this nameless stranger.

Once I settled, I walked over to a basin of water sitting on the table and washed my hands and face before I started to pick up my clothes.

The redhead was lying naked on the bed as I began to dress and she asked incredulously, "You're not staying?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, "No. I never gave any indication that I would. My commanding officer is expecting me back."

She let out an exasperated sigh before she shook it off and spoke again, "I wasn't done with you yet. I've never been with a succubus before. You were amazing. Are you sure I can't talk you into staying the whole night? We don't have to stop if you don't want to."

I finished pulling on my boots and placing my weapons in order before I looked back up at her again, "No, thank you. I do have to go."

I walked out without saying another word, shutting the door before making my way downstairs to the table Tamsin and I had shared.

As I sat down she looked up from her tankard, scanning me over as she said, "You look so much better. Are you ready to get out of here? I know the princess wanted you to visit her chambers tonight when we returned."

I stood up and nodded, placing several gold coins on the table to pay for our drinks. I was ready to be gone from this place and on my way back to my love.

Lauren POV

I heard a knock on the exterior door and I set aside the book I was reading to answer. As I pulled it open, I was unable to contain my smile when I saw Ysabeau standing before me.

I glanced behind her into the hallway to see if anyone lingered before I said, "Ysabeau, thank you for coming to see me. I have a matter I would like to discuss with you. Please come in."

I kept my tone professional, anyone that may be passing by would believe I was merely requiring something from one of my guards. Once Ysabeau was inside, I shut and locked both doors hoping it would deter anyone from entering without permission.

I was finally able to look at Ysabeau more thoroughly, her beauty was breathtaking in the glow of candlelight. She kept her eyes lowered, avoiding eye contact, and I knew it was guilt that drove her to this action. I knew she had fed tonight, it was obvious with how much better she looked.

I stepped into her personal space, placing my hands on her cheeks and lifting her head until she looked at me. I gave her a reassuring smile as I whispered, "I wanted you to, Ysabeau. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

I cut off her response with a kiss. I kept it slow, her soft lips moving in rhythm with mine. She let out a small sigh as we kissed languidly in the center of my room.

She ended the kiss, gripping fistfuls of my nightgown in her hands as she buried her face against my neck. She let everything out as I held her in my arms, "I have missed you, Lauren. I am sorry. So sorry for what I did tonight."

I ran my hands up and down her back in a soothing manner as I replied softly, "I missed you too. You look so healthy now, Ysabeau. Do not be sorry for that. I do not want you starving and sick if we cannot be together physically. I know you love me and that is what matters."

She pulled back, tears running down her face as she searched my eyes. I gently wiped them away with the tips of my fingers, her eyes fluttering closed at my touch.

She opened them again a moment later, stepping out of my arms as she smoothed out her uniform. She cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself and I asked, "Did your wound heal?"

She lifted her shirt and I reached out to touch the thin leather underarmor that was damaged and stained with blood. I pulled my hand away as she said, "It healed. It is as if it never happened."

I could not pull my gaze from the torn mangled leather as images of Ysabeau falling to her knees flashed through my mind. She must have noticed my distress because she dropped her shirt back in place and grabbed my hand, "I am here with you. Do not think back on that day."

I nodded, smiling to cover my anguish as I squeezed her hand, "You need to get that repaired."

She hesitated just a moment before giving me a chaste kiss and responding, "Now that we are here in Privik, I will be able to visit an armourer."

I motioned for Ysabeau to follow me, gesturing for her to sit as I took a seat across from her. I had various fruits and wine on the table between us, pointing to it I said, "Help yourself."

She shook her head, looking at me with a gaze so intense it made me blush, "What is it?"

She replied with the most serious expression, concern lacing her voice, "How have you been, Lauren? I want to hear it from you. Not that I do not appreciate Tamsin's attempts to keep me informed."

I smiled, grateful for our mutual friend, "Tonight's dinner was awkward. Nadia ignored me for which I was grateful. My father attacked me relentlessly with backhanded comments but I am used to such a thing from him. King Edmond and Queen Atheena asked me questions about my views on the current political landscape. They seemed less than impressed by my answers."

Ysabeau gave me the sweetest smile, "I am sorry you had to suffer through that. I love that you told them exactly what it is you believe in. It is something that I admire, though I despise how they treat you."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair as I tried to let go of the day's events, tension finally starting to leave my body, "It is something I am going to have to endure as things progress. The only thing that gets me through it is the thought of being in a place where I can implement the change we want to see for both the Druid and the Fae."

Ysabeau was quiet a moment before she nodded in understanding, "That is most likely true, Lauren. It does not mean I have to like that you are subjected to the darker parts of the political world."

I smiled at her protective nature but said nothing. I watched as she seemed to struggle with something and I waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. She looked nervous when she finally spoke, "Tamsin told me that you thought your father might have had something to do with your mother's death. Do you want to talk about it?"

Her genuine interest touched my heart. I loved her soft-spoken ways and quiet concern. I had been wanting to talk to her for two days about what I suspected. It was a relief to have her here with me, "I do. I have needed you here, Ysabeau. I cannot stop thinking about it. I cannot sleep and when I do, I dream about it. It is difficult being around my father and not confronting him."

She started to reach across the table but stopped short. She thrived on touch, loving physical contact. I knew she worried about prying eyes, "Are you afraid we are being spied on? If we are, then I am afraid we have said and done too much already."

Ysabeau shook her head and was quick to reassure me, "No, you are not being spied on here in your private chambers. I checked before Tamsin took me to town. I do not know if you have any spies on you while you walk the estate. It is too early to know. Your father has Porgara spies watching and listening to his rooms but I am sure he is already aware. It is something we have done for him in the past when political guests stayed at the estate in Yandi."

I was shocked and felt embarrassed that I did not know such a thing, "Did you and Tamsin spy on our guests?"

Ysabeau smiled, "No, the king sent us on more delicate assignments in other territories."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip as I sank into thought, "How did you find out my room was secure?"

"I have to keep some of my mystery, do I not? She teased.

I dismissed her reply and let the subject drop. She knew she did not need to keep secrets to hold my interest. I assumed she did not want to bore me with the details. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as I moved us back to our original subject, "When my mother fell ill, it was sudden. I remember thinking how odd it was that she got so sick so rapidly. We had the very best healers in Yandi and beyond and none of them could figure out what was wrong with her."

Ysabeau finally pushed back her reluctance and reached across the table to lace our fingers together. The simple touch gave me the strength to keep going, "It was strange that not one healer could figure out or even narrow down what had caused my mother's sudden illness. I remember my father left for a trip to Serrette to negotiate trade for titanium a few weeks before my mother got sick. It never occurred to me until now that his trip could have been a ruse."

"What do you think he did instead of visiting Serrette?" Ysabeau asked as she ran her thumb along the back of my hand as a soothing gesture.

"He could have traveled to the Black Caves." I stated without hesitation and waited for Ysabeau's response to my theory.

She looked surprised at my statement and asked with wonder, "You think he made a deal with the wizard?"

I shrugged, my tone flat and void of emotion, "It would explain how she fell ill so suddenly and why no healer could help her."

Ysabeau lifted my hand to her lips, kissing it softly as she replied, "Why would he do that?"

"She was such a forward-thinking woman, Ysabeau. She taught me to be open minded and fair. I think her beliefs clashed with my father's and threatened his plans for the kingdom. I think he needed to get rid of her. They were joined and nothing could break that except death. He made that happen." I said, anger and sadness beginning to settle over me once again.

"I only met her in passing. She sounded amazing, Lauren, and I am sorry you lost her. I remember that time. It was solemn days in the kingdom after her passing." She said, pulling her chair around the table to sit closer to me.

I gave her a sad smile, "She would have liked you…. and I do not mean to complain. At least I had time with her. I know you did not get that with your parents."

She waved me off, shaking her head, "Do not worry. I cannot miss something I never knew. I have my grandfather now which is more than I ever thought I would have."

I laid my head on her shoulder, taking comfort in her warmth and presence. It calmed me to have her near and my mind settled for the first time in days.

She idly ran her fingers through my hair as she redirected the conversation back to my father, "The Black Caves are forbidden. Do you really think he would ignore law that is universal to all Druids and seek out the caves? They are the physical embodiment of evil in this land. I cannot imagine the price of making such a deal if that is what happened."

I sighed, not having any answers for Ysabeau, "They exist to keep balance on this plane. The Crystal Caves are the physical manifestation of good and where Druids draw our power. Where there is good there is evil. They mirror each other, each existing as a result of the other."

"How are you ever going to prove your father took such drastic actions?" She asked and I wondered the same thing though I had a few ideas.

"I do not know yet. I was hoping to consult with Astarte and see if she could provide any information. I thought of traveling to the Crystal Caves and seeking the assistance of the Druid Priests and Priestesses or even going to the Black Caves myself and demanding the wizard give me answers to my questions." I said, listing the options I had turned over in my mind over the last few days.

Ysabeau shifted so her body was facing me, causing my head to fall from her shoulder. When I looked at her, the expression she wore was one of panic, "I would be more than happy to take you to Astarte. She may very well have information for you, though she likes to talk in riddles. As for the Crystal Caves, you do not even know where they are. They are beyond the land and hidden by spells. If you insist on finding them, I want to be there with you but please do not even consider traveling to the Black Caves, Lauren. We know nothing of the wizard that resides there and what dangers may be found."

I laid my hand against her cheek and I felt her lean into my touch. I wanted it to quiet her fear and calm her distress. I understood her reaction, "I will not do anything without discussing it with you first. I also want to talk to Celia and seek her advice."

Ysabeau nodded, the fear subsiding as she began to relax once again, her voice quiet when she spoke, "That is a good idea, Lauren. I know how fond you are of Celia. Please be careful who you share this information with. You do not want it getting back to your father that you suspect what he may have done."

I was starting to feel the exhaustion of the day and knew that I needed to let Ysabeau go so I could get some rest for the events of the coming day. I leaned forward and captured her lips, kissing her as if it were our last. I ached for her and she knew it. I could feel the same need in her and I longed for more time. I wished for a different world and I craved to feel her body against mine once again.

When we finally broke the kiss, I saw how flustered she was and it made me smile. I grabbed her hand as I stood, helping her to her feet as well. As we walked to the door, I said, "I informed Commander Taveer that you and Tamsin will be the two guards that escort me to the ceremony tomorrow. I want you both close. I do not trust anyone else."

"I would not want it any other way. I will be with you. If you need me, I will be right behind you." She said but I sensed there was more she was not saying.

"Thank you, but I have a feeling you are not sharing something with me." I prompted.

She looked away from me for a moment before she replied, "Do you think we should stop all intimate gestures between us? Are we being too cautious or are we being completely reckless? I feel so turned around, Lauren. I want to do what is right for us as well as what is best for you politically. I do not want to jeopardize your standing and ruin any chance you have to make the changes we need in this world."

"I think we should err on the side of caution as much as it pains me. We should refrain from any romantic gestures for the time being. It will not always be like this, Ysabeau. I know it in my heart but maybe it is best if we do not express our love in a physical manner." I answered, the weight of it almost crushing me. The ache of missing her touch already settling in my chest.

She nodded, smirking as she gave me one last kiss before leaving my room. I sighed as I climbed into bed, an empty feeling falling over me as my heart grieved for my love to be near.

Ysabeau POV

"You are the only one who has seen the two men, Bo. How am I supposed to watch for them if I don't know what they look like?!" Tamsin hissed at me as we stood at attention while the royal families enjoyed breakfast.

"Look for anyone suspicious!" I replied, keeping my voice low.

"Anyone looks suspicious if you watch them long enough!" Tamsin replied in exasperation and I knew she was right. I was so anxious to find the men Princess Nadia had spoken to that night in Yandi I was beginning to obsess over it. I had no doubt the woman was planning some nefarious action and I was afraid for Lauren. I did not know if it involved Lauren or King William or both. I did not have any information and that is what frustrated me the most.

I took a quick glance at Lauren and saw that she was watching me. I felt myself blush under her stare and I had to force myself to avert my eyes. I did not want anyone with decent observation skills to notice how we look at each other. It would only cause more problems. We were already giving up so much. I could not risk losing more.

"Then listen for anything that could sound like a plot of some kind." I shot back at Tamsin as she looked at me with irritation in her eyes.

"I am centuries old and have been doing this for a long time, Bo. I know how to do my job and protect my charge." She said and I detected a twinge of hurt in her voice.

I let out a sigh as I shook my head at myself, "Of course you do. I am sorry."

"I know you're worried. I understand. We will figure it out. Of that, I have no doubt." She stated in an attempt to reassure me.

Our conversation was cut short as breakfast ended and we took up our required positions to escort everyone outside. We were now headed to the royal meeting hall where Porgara advisors met to discuss political matters with the king. Our own advisors from Yandi would be present as well for the official signing of the document that would bring Yandi and Porgara under an alliance. The ceremony was open to all citizens who wished to witness the event, making it difficult to track every potential threat.

The trip to the hall was uneventful for which I was grateful. Tamsin and I fell in behind Nadia and Lauren as we were led into the hall through the entrance designated for the royal family and advisors. This allowed us to avoid the crowd in the street as they gathered to see this momentous occasion. The seats in the hall were already filled and people stood along the aisles hoping to remain inside. The hall was over capacity but it seemed the violation would not be enforced today.

The advisors took their seats to the right and left of the center platform where an ornate table was set up for the proceedings. King William and King Edmond sat in the center, documents lying in front of them both. Queen Atheena sat to the left of her husband as Princess Nadia took her place beside her mother. Lauren followed suit, sitting down to the right of her father.

King Edmond stood and the noise fell silent as everyone waited for him to speak.

"Today we gather to sign an agreement with our neighbors from Yandi, bringing us together in an alliance that has never before been accomplished. One of the many things this alliance will guarantee is safe passage of all cargo through Yandi's trade routes. We will also merge our military forces as well as initiate a joint response against any threat to our kingdoms from other territories. We hope this alliance will help the people throughout our lands to flourish and grow with new opportunities this accord will bring forth that was not possible before."

The king sat down, smile fixed in place as he turned to King William, "Shall we?"

I watched as they both took a quill pen from the ink in which it sat and scrawled their names on the parchments. Once done, the documents were gathered by the lead advisor from both Porgara and Yandi and taken away to be stored and archived.

My attention was drawn to King William as he stood and raised his hand to quiet the murmur from the crowd, "To show how committed we are to this new alliance, we would like to announce the engagement of Princess Nadia of Porgara and Princess Lauren of Yandi. They are to be wed in one month's time here in Privik."

Lauren and Nadia stood as the king retook his seat. The crowd whispered in awe of the news as Nadia came to stand by Lauren's side, kissing her cheek with a smile.

I had to close my eyes to hide the blue shift as my succubus fought to reach the surface. I could feel it screaming inside to kill the woman that was trying to lay claim to my bondmate. I had to keep myself from surging forward to break them apart and hold Lauren protectively in my arms.

I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, my eyes flying open to see what may have been the cause. Tamsin was standing next to me and I asked in astonishment, "Did you just kick me?"

A barely perceivable smirk appeared as she nodded and whispered, "I did. You need to pull yourself together, Bo. If anyone even thinks you're losing control they will put you down."

"I know that!" I spat, upset for so many reasons I could not settle on one particular thing.

She glanced at me, compassion shining in her eyes, "They will be spending time together going forward. You need to find a way to keep that succubus under the surface. What are you going to do when they marry?"

I straightened my shoulders, clasping my hands behind my back as I turned my attention forward, a poor attempt to compose myself. I didn't answer for several moments because I was at a loss for words.

I finally replied, "I will be strong for her."

Tamsin seemed satisfied with my answer because she moved back to her original posted position. I gave a small smile to Lauren when she glanced over her shoulder to look at me as she retook her seat.

I knew she would need my support and I could not provide that if I allowed my emotions to overtake everything else. I could not lose my focus or forget what was at stake. We had a long way to go on this journey and it had not yet begun. I would find the strength I needed to for the both of us and hope it would be enough.


End file.
